A Demon Fox and A Cursed Sign
by Nekeana
Summary: Sequel to Magical Beauty and the Demon Theif. Not everything is going good for the Sign, and Yoko. Yoko has dreams of his torture and is going to die in one year! And why has Natasha gone to Deaths? And who are Caralama's real parents? RR please! Complete
1. Default Chapter

Meeting Old Friends

"There is nothing wrong with this infirmary so why do you want to rearrange it?" Yoko asked, a demon fox thief by the way. Yoko looked at Nakada as if she were crazy about rearranging the neat infirmary.

Nakada gave a slight smile and said, "Yoko there is barely any room to get some of the new things for the infirmary put in here. We need more space," Nakada held up a finger at him seeing he was going to argue with her, "You said you would do anything if I stopped bothering you with that question and you didn't see all the new things for the infirmary. This whole place is going to be cramped if we don't rearrange it," Yoko winced as he remembered when the first came to the Sign home. It was under water and it was so huge. Nakada had kept on asking him if he was alright from a fall and it was driving him insane and he had said he would do anything to stop her. He had meant that but he wasn't expecting to help out clean and rearrange an entire infirmary.

"Well the faster we do this the faster it will get done. What do you want to do first?" he asked as he watched Nakada take a stack of files from a table and turn around.

"Across the hall the is an empty room. Can you help me take these files over to it? I've already started cleaning this place out but I have only made sure the files were in the right order." Nakada said as she looked toward the other files on the table. Yoko went over to the files and took a stack himself and followed Nakada out of the room to the empty one across from it. Nakada showed where to put the files and they went back to the infirmary and did it all over again.

In an hour all the files were neatly stacked in the empty room and in proper order, "What else?" Yoko asked looking at Nakada she went over to a cooler opened it and threw a bottle over to him. He caught it and saw Nakada take another out and start to drink from it.

When she had taken a few drinks and so had he, she looked at him and smiled, "There are a lot of things that has to be done Yoko. That would have taken me more than an hour," Nakada saw him turn a bit pink. He walked over and gave the bottle back to her. She took it and put both of their bottles back into the cooler, "Maybe we should try moving the tables out of here and then move the beds."

Yoko looked at Nakada and gave a slight nod. In half an hour they had taken all of the tables out into the hall, "You know I'm surprised the other Signs aren't here," Yoko said as he helped Nakada move a bed to another wall.

"They are out swimming trying to find some special kind of stones that give the person who holds it enough air to breath under water for about ten hours. Those are very rare," she said as she began to undo and put up her long silver blue tinted hair. She was wearing blue shorts and a blue sleeveless T-shirt. He watched as she began to put up her hair again. Nakada saw him staring and said, "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," he answerd and looked away from her, "What do the stones look like?" he asked going to another stripped bed.

"That's the thing," Nakada said as she went over to the bed and pulled it up and Yoko went in between the bed and the wall, "They look like other stones so it is really hard to find them. You have to keep senses alert to magical energy. People who can sense such things know the difference from a normal rock and a rock that can give you air. It is much like the air stones back in Final Fantasy but those stones don't let you breath under water."

Yoko looked at her as they went to another bed, "Final Fantasy?" he asked as they put the bed against a different wall.

"Final Fantasy is another world where Signs are always born. It is like a tradition. When some one in the Sign family is going to have a child they go to Final Fantasy and have it there. All the Signs here have been born in Final Fantasy. Back then when the Signs weren't immortal they could feel that the day they were going to die was close. So they went to Final Fantasy and lived the rest of their days and were buried there. Then we were born," Nakada had a far away look in her eyes as they moved the last bed. When they had moved it Nakada sat on it and began to talk again, "I'm not saying that, that certain tradition is done. I'm just saying that it is a bit different now," She looked at Yoko who had sat next to her and smiled, "The only way a Sign can die now is if his or her heart crystal is destroyed. If Sign's heart crystal is destroyed completely it is killed and cannot be brought back to life. If a Sign is killed their spirit just goes to where all it's elements are and grow. That takes about a year for the whole thing to happen. But if it is the heart crystal that is destroyed and their love or some one they care about and knows that person cares about them as well doesn't catch them before they hit the ground then the Sign dies. When they are dead the rest of the Signs take its body back to Final Fantasy to be buried there. It's the same tradition only changed," Nakada went to the cooler and brought out the bottles, "Final Fantasy is actually in numbers like Final Fantasy eight where we were born but we don't care we just call it Final Fantasy," she threw Yoko's bottle to him and he caught it.

He looked at Nakada for a while before he took a drink from the bottle. He noticed that Nakada had seemed a bit weak but when she started to drink the water she looked strong again, "Do you get your power from drinking water?" he asked before he had taken a drink.

She looked startled when Yoko asked this question, "In away yes. Earth does give me some energy because it is an element some what controlled by the moon because since the moon controls the water and the water helps to feed plants I can get some energy from plants. But water gives me all of my energy. I don't have to drink water I can draw my energy from it but sometimes it is a bit more comfortable and normal when I drink it," Nakada said with a smile, "I think that is enough work for today I have to work on my dancing," she turned around and put the bottle back into to the cooler.

"Dancing?" he asked as he put his bottle in the cooler as well and followed her.

"Yeah dancing. Believe it or not that's how we fight and defend most of the time," Nakada couldn't help but to laugh at the look on his face. It looked like he had been slapped in the face or some thing.

"How on earth do you fight and defend your self with dancing?" he asked in a confused voice.

"Well you can try to go against me to see for your self." she suggested as they reached the gym. It had everything a gym needed and even some things it didn't like a skating rink at the end of the room and a pool at the other side of the room.

"I guess but I don't see the point." Yoko said as they went to a little place in the gym where they were supposed to fight.

"Oh there is no point. I just want to show you how the Signs fight with dancing. The Dark Signs do the same thing as well. You can go first I'll be easy on you." Nakada said with a smile, "You can use any one of your abilities."

"Are you mocking me?" he asked as he stared hard at her.

"No I'm just telling you to be careful," she said, as she looked hard at Yoko as well.

"I am always careful," and with a smile thorned vines grew from his wrists and they went straight toward Nakada. She twirled to one side jumped into the air and did a somersault in the air and landed behind him with out bending her knees. Yoko looked behind him and sent his vines after her in all directions. Nakada closed her eyes and then she jumped backwards while doing a back flip in the air and brought her arms and one leg up into the air to dodge another vine attack when she landed. She then jumped forward did a twirl when she landed on the ground and twirled in a circle around Yoko and then did a backwards flip in the air and escaped a narrow hole in the vines. When the vines went after her they pulled tightly and Yoko found himself tied up by his own vines.

Nakada went over to the tied up fox and said with a smile, "Always careful?"

"Most of the time," he grunted. He had to hold his breath so the thorned vines couldn't seriously hurt him. Nakada smiled and touched the vines and they went lose and fell off of him. He had some scrapes on his arms but that was about it. Nakada put her hand on his arm and began to rub it. The scrapes were instantly gone and she did the same thing with the other arm, "Why did you heal me? I could have healed well enough they were just silly scratches."

"Yoko I have found that in my life the most simplest things can also be the most dangerous. My dancing for an example, Hiei and your love for Caralama are simple things yet look at you and him. You and Hiei have changed a lot ever since you meet Caralama and for the better," Yoko couldn't but help to smile. Nakada was right they had changed ever since they had meet Caralama.

Yoko thought back to when they had first saw Caralama. Him, Hiei and some of their demon followers were stealing some of her uncle's magic charms and she had caught them. They stole her and Hiei had fallen in love with her. Though Caralama wasn't exactly happy with them kidnapping her and had thrown a fireball at them. A week later Caralama had woken up and healed them. There were other things that happened but his thoughts were interrupted by a loud squeal,

"NAKADA! I'M HERE!" A rather perky girl with dark violet waist length hair, milky white skin and deep violet eyes ran right towards her. She had white skin and was rather skinny.

"Jennah I thought you wouldn't make it. You haven't changed that much!" Nakada said as she and the new girl hugged each other.

"No I've just been every where doing everything! And who is this handsome fox demon!" Jennah said pointing toward Yoko with a smile on her face and a glint in her eyes.

He gave a slight blush and looked toward Nakada uncertain what to do, "That is Yoko Kurama the demon thief." Nakada said.

"Wow! I always knew there was some good in him somewhere. Pleased to meet you Yoko Kurama," Jennah said holding out her hand.

"Just Yoko please I'm called that around here," he said taking the hand with a slight shake. Nakada was instantly at Jennah's side.

"So has your dancing improved or better yet has your singing?" Nakada said with hopeful eyes.

"You'll happy to know that I took lessons in both area's so my voice wont squeak any more. Only if I want it to," she answered wrapping an arm around Nakada's shoulder.

_"Thank goodness. Even when my hearing was turned off she gave me a headache. You'll get used to her though,"_ Nakada told Yoko through telepathy.

_"I hope your right. She seems a bit too energetic,"_ he replied with a little look on his face showing that he was a bit uncomfortable with being here.

_"Yes she can be but when we're on a mission she can be equally fierce, dangerous, cunning and serious. Another thing is she can easily lose is her temper and you know what happened when I lost my temper."_

Yoko shuddered as he remembered when Nakada had burst a huge boulder into pieces with just her bare fist, "_Then I will try to stay on her good side."_

_"Good idea,"_

"So Jennah how long are you going to stay this time?" Nakada said as she saw her friend going toward the rink.

"Oh about four weeks. You don't mind do you?" Jennah asked leaning her back against the wall.

"Of course not Jennah," Nakada said as she looked toward Yoko and he just shrugged, So how is Batman doing?" she asked with a wink.

"Just fine but I feel like I'm hogging him and taking advantage of him. Hey want to go swimming?" she asked Nakada as if to change the subject, "Maybe we could show Yoko what we look like as mermaids."

Nakada winced and closed her eyes, "_Sometimes she can easily give me a headache. Well what do think?"_

_"I don't care. Personally I wouldn't mind,"_ he answered.

"All right Jennah, but just for a little while," Nakada said going up to the pool and over to the diving board with Yoko following. Jennah was the first one there and she jumped off the diving bored and did a few flips in the air with her legs straight and arms out and did a perfect dive into the water. There was a flash of bright light and Jennah came out of the water on her back and a violet fish tail flicked out of water.

"Nakada come on the water is great. Do one of your favorite tricky dives please," she asked as she swam over to the other side of the pool. Yoko could only stare at Jennah from the side of the pool then he heard Nakada get on the ramp.

"Shouldn't get into a bathing suit or something?" he asked a bit confused .

"It will just come of when I turn into a mermaid," Nakada said as she took a breath and jumped off the diving board. She jumped higher then Jennah did the same flips as Jennah but then she made her body go straight crossed her arms over her chest did a few turns that way and then did a backward flip and dived into the water with barely any splashing. There was another flash of light and she jumped out of the water with her hair full of sea shells and it looked like she had an icy blue sea shell bra and the scales on her tail glistened a shiny icy blue colour the same as her hair and she dived into the water again.

Yoko was so stunned by what he saw all he could do was stare and he almost forgot how to breathe, "That was perfect Nakada!" came Jennah's voice from the other side of the pool as she surfaced. Yoko noticed that her ears were more pointed and there were gills at both sides of her neck.

She and Jennah swam up to him and he finally got out of the trance like state he was in, "What did you think of it Yoko?" Nakada asked as she put a arm on the walk way of the pool showing she had a slanted fin on both of her arms and that her hands were webbed and they were icy blue.

Yoko tried to say something but as he opened his mouth but found he couldn't say anything, "I think that means he liked it Nakada," Jennah giggled with her webbed hand over her mouth.

Yoko blinked and cleared his throat and began to say, "That was very, very good Nakada," he said while sitting on the side of pool.

Yoko heard Jennah giggle again and he was beginning to get a bit embarrassed. "Owe! Hey why did you hit me Nakada?" Jennah asked looking at Nakada accusingly.

"Even the other boy Signs act that way so you shouldn't make a big deal out of it!" Nakada said a bit angry. Yoko looked at her and saw that she was starting to get a bit weak from her anger. He reached out to grab her hand before she let go of the wall, "Like I said Yoko even the most simplest things can make the most biggest difference," she said in a tired voice and a little smile on her face.

"Oh Nakada I didn't mean to get you upset. Quick draw some energy from the water," all of a sudden the water around Nakada started to glow an icy blue and so did Nakada. Then when the light was gone Nakada looked a lot stronger.

"It's alright Jennah but you can't go around doing things like that he is new here and so is his friend. So I don't want you to poke fun at either of them alright?" she asked in a calm voice looking at her.

Jennah looked down as if she did something horrible and said, "I'm sorry Yoko she's right. You should see the other Sign boys when they look at her when she does this. They usually stay entranced longer then you even with our help," Jennah said with a small smile.

He gave a little smile as well and then he noticed he was still holding Nakada's hand and he let go, "That's all right no harm done. Can all Signs do that?" Yoko asked now a bit curious.

"Yes, even Caralama can do it. You know I sometimes wonder how Nakada can put up with her brothers and sisters. They are such a handful have you meet them yet?" Jennah asked looking at Yoko.

"Yes I have and it was right at this pool as well, or in the pool which ever comes first. They are grown up yet they act like children." Yoko remembered the day the Signs had gone swimming. Caralama had some how gotten Hiei into the pool but Yoko had stayed out. Then he was pushed in by the youngest of Nakada's family, Alexandra and her twin brother Abba. Nakada had scolded them but he still ended up staying in the pool. Though the Signs hadn't turned into mer-people so he wasn't exactly prepared for it now.

"I'm going to get out of pool now so Yoko can you please turn around you to Jennah," Nakada asked as she swam over to the towels on the other side of the pool. Yoko turned around then there was a flash of light and awhile later he heard Nakada say, "You can turn around now," Yoko turned around and saw Nakada fully clothed and her hair wrapped neatly in a towel.

Her skin was so pale that Yoko asked, "Are you sure you got enough energy you look so pale," Jennah giggled a bit.

"This is the natural colour of my skin Yoko so you don't have to worry. I usually put some make up on to change the colour but I hate make-up," Nakada went over to Jennah and gave her a nasty look, "You thought the same thing so don't even start," Nakada said and Jennah instantly stopped.

"It's alright I don't mind. I read some where in your library that you should laugh at your mistakes," Jennah looked at Yoko as if saying 'You don't have to bail me out but thanks,' Yoko gave a little smile and a shrug.

Nakada just smiled and went out of the gym, "She doesn't laugh that much any more," Yoko looked at Jennah with a puzzled look, "Ever since Caralama was born it is like she shut her self from everyone. Caralama has always been able to put a smile on her face and make her laugh sometimes her cousin Rury is the same. But when we try she always forces a smile in appreciation. Her mother does it the wrong thing though," again he looked at Jennah with a questionable look, "She always teases Nakada and does things that makes her uncomfortable with out meaning to cause her discomfort. Susan that's her mother does get her laugh and smile but after words she gets mad at her and goes to her room. That's why she is always weak when her parents come here. Her father is even worse. He makes her mad with their fights and she ends up sometimes crying. Ops," Jennah said when she covered her hand with one hand and looked at Yoko and saw the startle meant in his eyes, "Don't tell her I said that she doesn't even know that I know that."

He gave a slight nod and then said, "I couldn't help but notice that Caralama looks a lot like Nakada. Are they some how related?"

Jennah looked startled by the question, "You know we have noticed similarities between those two as well. Caralama could easily pass off as being Nakada's daughter instead of April's. Their eyes, cheekbones and voice are the same, sometimes their attitudes are as well. But as far as we know they aren't related," Jennah swam over to the towels and Yoko turned around. There was a flash of light and Jennah appeared beside him with her hair wrapped neatly in a towel like Nakada's hair had been.

"Well I had better get going and get known here. Do you know where everyone might be?" Jennah asked him.

"Well last I heard they were looking for some kind of stone out side that lets you breath under water for certain amount of time," he answered her but his eyes looked like he was far away in deep thought.

"Thanks well see you later," Jennah was instantly running out of the door leaving Yoko in the room alone in his thoughts.

Yoko watched as Jennah ran out of the gym, _I bet I know why Nakada has shut her self out from everyone. I wonder if the other Signs know what she did. Oh darn it I'm not helping with what I just did! _he said putting a hand over his eyes and remembered what he was doing when Nakada had gotten into the pool. He also remembered when she tried to cool down his face when he started to blush back at the hideout. _The Signs have very good hearing. Did she hear my heart when it started to go at a faster beat when she touched my face? I hope not, I don't want to be the cause of my daug... I mean Caralama's death._

Lately Yoko and Caralama had been doing something when they were alone. Caralama thought of Yoko as her father and he had thought of her as his daughter, so secretly when they were alone they would call each other just that. Yoko gave a little smile and went to his room to think a bit.

Hey just started rewriting this and I hope you like it but I wont know if you don't readreview. The second time I post this up no one did so PLEASE R&R. so I know what you think about it!


	2. Discovery

Discovery

Out side of the home everyone was in their mer-people form and they had cast a spell on Hiei so he could be a merman. His tail was black wih some red spots in it and the fin looked like it had been cut up. He was top less which showed that parts of his upper body had some scales on them. The fins on his arms were also black with red spots and so were his gills. He had gone and with touched them curious about them and he had almost drowned. His ears were also a bit pointy and webbed along with his hands.

Caralama had told him how to find the air giving stone. So far he had found ten and it wasn't as easy as he thought it would have been. Caralama had found twenty and they both had the most stones so far. Caralama was swimming right beside him and at first Hiei couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She looked almost exactly like Nakada except with out the colour of the seashells in her hair and her tail was a sliver gold colour like her hair. Caralama nudged him and he looked over to her. She pointed to a cave and swam in. Hiei began to feel the same thing he felt with the other air breathing stones and followed her. Caralama was still in the water with her pendant giving off a warm kind of glow when he saw her. He swam up to see what she was looking at with his pendant, that had the shape of a katana, giving off the same kind of glow and he couldn't believe what he saw.

There were huge drawings on the walls but they were hard to make out. The other thing was there were more air breathing stones in here and other priceless jewels, gems, and other things than anywhere else. Caralama took hold of Hiei's hands and began to spin around the room with him.

"Do you know what this place is Hiei!" she asked to him as she let go and went to one the paintings, "This is an old Sign memorial they were said to be lost or destroyed but we found one! This is going to make the Signs so happy! These paintings tell about some of our past. The Signs can easily make them like new again and so we will be able to read them properly!" and with that she took him for another spin and they both swam out of the cave making sure they could find it again.

When they found the Signs they were all huddled together talking to someone, "Oh wait a minute here they are now," Squall said with a smile on his face pointing toward Caralama and Hiei. They both swam up and Caralama gave an excited squeal when she saw Jennah.

"Ahh Jennah you're here! I thought you weren't going to show up!" Caralama swam up to to the violet mermaid and gave her a big hug around her waist.

"Hi ya squirt," said Jennah returning the hug, "I hear you got ride of Alfred and this is the demon that did it huh?" she looked toward Hiei with a smile on her face. Hiei managed to force a smile somehow and nodded.

"But I'll tell you what I told Caralama. I couldn't have done it without her or Yoko." Caralama let go of Jennah and swam back to Hiei with her cheeks a bit pink.

"Wait until you see what Hiei and I found! A Sign memorial and its in good condition except for the smudged paintings!" Caralama said with a huge smile on her face. The Signs just stared at them as if not believing what Caralama was saying.

"But I thought they were all destroyed!" Rinoa said (Squall's girl friend.) Rinoa had waist length black hair with some natural red high lights, with hazel brown eyes and high cheekbones. Her skin was fair and milky white. Her waist was small and she was about an inch higher then Squall's shoulder. Her voice was deep and musical and wonderful to listen to.

"I know but we found one with tons of jewels and other priceless things. My pendant could since the energy that they gave off and so I know that it isn't a fake," Caralama said in a tired ton as if she couldn't believe they were just swimming there with dumb looks on their faces, "Hiei and I will lead you to it and you can see for your self's if it is a fake or not!" Caralama began swimming off to the place where Hiei and her had found the memorial. Hiei followed her and then the Signs went after them.

When they got to the memorial the Signs went in and checked it out. They came back and they had huge smiles on their faces as well, "Your right Caralama this is a true Sign memorial! How in all of the worlds did you two find it?" Zell said as he swam up to Hiei and Caralama.

"We were just looking for breathing stones,"Hiei began.

"And we stumbled onto this," Caralama finished. The Signs couldn't believe what they had just heard and then they were laughing so hard they were on their backs.

"Maybe we should get you two to look for breathing stones more often," Squall said wiping some tears that were in his eyes, "You two found in one day what we have searching for, for I don't know how long."

Caralama couldn't help but giggle a bit and turned to Hiei, "Their right you know they have been searching before I was even born and they hadn't found anything. And this place isn't to far from home either," Caralama toppled over laughing and Hiei just chuckled a bit.

"We should probably tell Nakada about this," Irvine said getting up from the sea floor. Irvine had long brown hair up in a ponytail with the bangs hanging from both sides of his face framing it. He had silver eyes that would have made him look like he was blind except for the black pupil. He had sun-tanned skin and was Squall's height.

"Your probably right," Squall said as he looked back toward their home which wasn't really that far off, "I can't believe we didn't see it," Squall said to himself.

"What was that Squall?" he turned around and saw Rinoa smiling at him. Squall took her hand and pressed her knuckles to his mouth and said.

"I was just saying how we weren't able to find this memorial after long years of searching and then these two who aren't really looking for it," Squall looked toward Hiei and Caralama with a smile on his face with Rinoa's hand still in his, "have found it by looking for something entirely different," Squall gave a slight chuckle and released Rinoa's hand.

"Well it's just like our sister say's Squall," with a smile on her face Talia appeared behind Squall and jumped him. Talia as the exact image of Nakada the only difference is that Nakada has icy blue eyes and Talia has emerald green eyes and she smiles a lot, "The most simplest things can make the most biggest of differences," Talia said hugging her brother around the neck as he tried to get her off.

She finally got off his back and started swimming towards the Signs home. Caralama looked at Hiei and extended her hand, "You had better hold on," she smiled as he took it and held on tight to her hand. Caralama gave a little giggle and they were swimming at high speeds towards the home. They easily passed the rest of the Signs and when they were just about to hit the door of the home Caralama started to swim backwards and they slowed down to a stop, "First ones here again," she said with a smile.

Caralama put her pendant close to one side of the wall and there was a sudden multicolored light come from the pendant and a door opened. They went in and the door closed behind them. The water suddenly began to drain from the room and soon Hiei and Caralama were on the floor still as a merman and a mermaid.

"Hiei can you please close your eyes for a second," Caralama asked looking towards him. Hiei closed his eyes and there was a flash of light and then he heard Caralama say, "Okay Hiei you can open your eyes now," he opened his eyes and saw that Caralama had legs again. She went over to him and knelt beside him. She had a towel in her hands and wrapped it around Hiei's waist and then said some words and Hiei began to feel his legs wrapped up in the towel. He also noticed that he was naked! Caralama turned around as he stood up and positioned the towel around his waist a bit better. He walked up beside Caralama and saw that she had a smile on her face.

"We just can't stop that from happening," she said while covering her mouth. He gave a little smile as well and followed her to the door of the men's locker room, "We made some more clothes like yours knowing this was going to happen," she looked at the door, "There should be a locker in there with your name on it."

He nodded and went in while Caralama went and sat on a bench. When Hiei was in the locker room he found his locker a few minutes later and got dressed. When he was out in the hallway all the Signs were already there and they were dressed in the same clothes they had been wearing when they went in to the water.

Caralama walked over to him looking a bit sad, "We might not be able to look into the memorial today," She said as they started to walk away from the Signs, "It seems Nakada is in one of her down moods. She has always been like that every sense I was born," Caralama walked slowly to her room and invited Hiei in. Her room was full of music CD's, a computer, bookshelves filled with magic books and story books, her bed was big and could hold at least two people and had navy blue curtains hanging from the sides. There was also a desk that had a lamp, pens, pencils, and some paper as well.

Caralama sat on her bed and Hiei sat on the chair at the desk. There was nothing girly about Caralama's room, except made the few Barbie dolls on the desk but that was about it. He looked at her and saw that she had a worried look on her face to show that she was thinking hard about something. She looked up at Hiei and looked like she was going to say something but she stopped and looked down again.

"Caralama if you're thinking that you're the reason why Nakada is so unhappy don't think that. She probably has a lot on her mind to get her into a bad mood," Hiei looked at her and saw no change. _She can be so stubborn at times. _He thought to himself.

_"I learn from the best Hiei," _He looked at Caralama and saw that she was trying to suppress a smile. He smiled and went over to her and sat on the bed next to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She turned her head and looked at him then she cupped his cheek with one hand and kissed him on the lips. He closed his eyes as she kissed him. He began to tug at her lips with his teeth to allow him entrance. Caralama smiled and opened her mouth and Hiei gently slipped into her mouth. They kissed like that for about five minutes and finally broke apart. Caralama had made it clear to Hiei that she did not want to be marked until she thought she was ready and he respected her wishes and didn't mark her...yet. But he would kiss like that from time to time. Caralama had a big smile on her face as she rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart thumping strongly in his chest. Hiei leaned back onto the bed and began to stroke behind her ears as they lay like that. Caralama smiled again and began to purr against his chest the way he always liked. He had a smile on her face as well while holding her close with one arm around her waist, and one hand stroking behind Caralama's ears. They soon found themselves asleep that way.

I just want to say that I am sorry that I didn't thank the people who gave some reviews in my last story. Si thank you very much

Suntiger

Star lightting the moon

Reioka Miniaka

Reiko

Your reviews were greatly appreaciated and encouraged to keep on writing...THANKS!


	3. The Diary, Decision and Nightmares

The Diary, Decision and Nightmares

Nakada had gone to her room to ponder a bit. She went to her window, by her computer, that showed what it looked like out side. She smiled as she saw Caralama swimming toward the door of the home with Hiei holding on tight to her arm. _I know Hiei will make Caralama really happy they are so perfect for each other. Only three more years until Caralama is eighteen and I can finely let down my guard and not be scared of loving someone with out hurting and killing someone else for my own happiness._ A small tear fell from her eyes as she went to her bed and laid down on it. _If only I could fall asleep and wake up when Caralama is eighteen. But I still have so much to do. The other Signs sense my distress and it has raised ever sense Yoko came here. I know he is falling for me and I have to stay away from him. Why did I have to ask him to help me clean up and rearrange the infirmary? He has helped me to smile a bit and so far only the little ones and my cousin are the only ones to have been able to do that. _Another tear fell from her eyes as she went over to her bookshelf and took a book from the top shelf. she opened it up and started to read an entry she had made in it the day she gave away her love.

Dear Diary

I have done the unthinkable; I went to Deaths' today to save the child that April would have two years from now. But I had to give away something in return until the child reaches the age were it can only die from it's heart crystal breaking. Until the child is eighteen I can't fall in love with any kind of man outside of our family. I also have found out another thing when I was at Deaths'. April's child is supposed to be mine. Even if it weren't going to be mine I still would have done the same thing any way. I going there and not knowing that child is mine should prove it. I just don't know who the father is. I pray that the books can tell me who it is even though I still won't be able to fall in love with that person. I can also tell the others about what I have done but I don't want them to worry.

I only pray that I cannot fall in love with anyone outside of the family until then.

Nakada stopped reading and then turned the pages to the day that Caralama was born and read it.

Dear Diary

The child has been born today and it is a girl. She looks almost exactly like me. I hope no one will notice. She has long hair and it is the same colour as April's. April decided to name her Caralama. I love that name actually I had suggested it to her while she was still pregnant so we both named her. She has pointy ears so that might give me a clue on who her father is but that is the only thing that gives me a clue.

Caralama looked so beautiful when April held her in her arms. She looked so happy that I am happy that I didn't tell her anything about what I have found out. So far I have been keeping my self in check about falling in love but I have to be extra careful now that Caralama is born.

Nakada smiled a bit and let one tear fall from her eyes. She then turned the pages to the day that Caralama was taken away from them by Hiei and Yoko.

Dear Diary

Caralama was stolen from us while she had gone to visit Zell her uncle. The thieves have also stolen many dangerous charms and artifacts as well. Some of them are not even from this world so they won't know what to do with them. I am just glad that Caralama has her pendant on so they can't kill her.

But I am still worried about her. She could go through one of her anger bursts and hurt her self. She can't kill anyone so if she does have one of her out bursts she will severely hurt anyone who is near her. I just hope the ones she hurts are the ones who thought of taking her in the first place. Caralama also has her mind blocked out to us so we can't track her. I just hope that Caralama can survive her nightmares until we find her.

Nakada let a few more tears fall when she read that entry. She didn't want anyone to get hurt now and she was sorry for thinking that. She turned the pages to when they had finally found Caralama.

Dear Diary

We found Caralama today in a forest about a hundred miles away from her uncle's house. She was so worried about two of the demons that had kidnapped her. She said their names are Yoko and Hiei. I have also been in her mind as well and I don't know how to tell April that she has fallen in love with this Hiei demon. I will also have to tell her that he doesn't have a heart as well. I don't know how to tell her this and not have her freak out at the same time, which will be impossible. But she loves him and he loves her despite this I only hope she will calm when I tell her that. But if she doesn't she might decide to place justice on them and once a Sign declares justice for a reason there is only way way to stop it and that is for her to change her mind.

Nakada turned the page to when Yoko had taken Caralama back to the hide out.

Dear Diary

Caralama has been taken away again and this time right from under our noses. I don't have enough time to right this but April got mad at me because she said I could have stopped the demon that has Caralama. He looked like the one who I saw in Caralama's mind, Yoko I think his name was. He looked like a silver fox demon. I'll tell you the truth Dairy I could have stopped him but I did not. I even saw him through the window when he had first appeared. But I also saw the way Caralama looked at him and hugged him. He hugged her back and was so gentle with her as he helped her sit up. She looked so happy as well I tried so hard to suppress my smile. Caralama hasn't looked so well these past two weeks but now with him there she looked somewhat better. She had told him something and I turned my head in time before Yoko saw me looking. He said some thing to Caralama and she looked like she was going to cry, She said something as well they had a short conversation and at the end Yoko took out a magic charm. I was so surprised, that was how he had gotten in here with out tripping any of the alarms. That charm was made in another world so how did he know how to use it? April then saw me looking and then she saw Caralama and Yoko together with the charm in her hands. She ran to the door to stop them but by the time she was out they had already left. She hates me because she knows I knew what was happening and the worst part is she has declared the Sign justice along with her brother and sister. Oh I have to go, I only hope they will change their minds before they do something they will regret.

Nakada couldn't read anymore she was crying on her bed with her diary in her arms. She knew there was something about Yoko that she just couldn't put her finger on then she found out what it was. She was getting to close to him and she had to stop being with him now before something happened that she could not control. She immediately went down to the infirmary and cast a spell on all the things in the room so that the beds were made the office was in order and the files were in the proper place. Then she cast another spell and all the new things that were supposed to be in the infirmary were put in there and in proper order. Nakada hated using magic to do things when she was perfectly capable of doing it on her own but this was an emergency. When she was done she looked around and a tear fell from her eyes. She ran with all the speed she had and went the door that led to outside. To any kind of eye they would just see air as she was at the door in a nanosecond. She looked around and cast another spell and a letter appeared with all the information that was needed on it of what she was doing and that she wouldn't be back for along time.

Nakada opened the door and when the small room was filled with water she turned herself into a mermaid and began to swim to Deaths'.

With Yoko

Yoko was asleep in his bed having a nightmare. He dreamt that he and Caralama were still prisoners of the Dark Signs and he was going through the torture with Seifer again.

Dream Seifer still had his hand in Yoko's chest and a strap was wrapped around his chest just above Seifer's hand to give him a better access to his chest. Seifer was still slowly making his hand solid and smiling at the pain he was putting Yoko through. But he wasn't satisfied yet becasue he wouldn't make a single sound of pain. All he did was grimace with the pain and then Seifer made his hand translucent. The pain in Yoko's chest eased and he gave a gasp and leaned his head looked at Seifer again with anger in his eyes trying to figure out what Seifer had meant by 'he knew exactly what to do now.' Then he noticed something he hadn't before. Seifer's hand was in his chest yes but his hand was holding his heart. Yoko was worried now, Seifer was holding the very thing that was keeping him alive. If he died he wouldn't be able to protect Caralama at all.

"Don't worry," Seifer said as he squeezed his heart enough to hurt him but not enough to kill him and Yoko gave a small gasp of pain, closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth, "I wont kill you I want you to see Caralama die first."

Yoko looked up at Seifer, "You wouldn't dare," he looked at Seifer in the eye with anger, "After what I've heard about you, that would be to low even for you," Yoko wanted to strangle Seifer with his vines but he knew that his vines would never hurt him and Seifer might squeeze his heart again.

"Yes it is quite low but you underestimate what the Dark Signs will do to get a good laugh and this kind of entertain meant will be most enjoyable, hahahaha. Now I will give you many scenes of her dieing the question is which one is real?" Seifer gave a little laugh at Yoko's useless growls that showed his fangs and his glares of hatred at him. Seifer gave an evil laugh and then Yoko felt something enter his heart and he blanked out.

End Dream

Yoko woke up drenched in cold sweat, eyes wide and breathing rather quickly and hard. He was in a sitting position in his bed and he looked around his surroundings and realized he was in his room. He took a deep breath and went to the bathroom. He turned on the water and filled the sink up with cold water. When it was filled he turned off the water and began to splash water onto his face. When he was down he took a towel and began to dry his face. After had unplugged the sink he looked into the mirror.

He saw himself in the mirror and saw that he was so white. Yoko didn't usually have that much colour anyway but he usually had a tint of colour on his cheeks and even that wasn't there. He closed his eyes and lowered his head and with both of his hands gripping the sink as he leaned on it. _That's the third time that happened. Why won't it stop bothering me? Caralama's alive, we're all here safe and protected so why do I keep on having that dream? _Yoko looked at himself in the mirror and saw that some colour was appearing back on his face. Then he saw Seifer's face and he instantly got angry, _Dame you Seifer! Why do you still torment me? I was never one of your allies so how can I be a traitor when I was never really with you? _Yoko gripped the sink and then let go. He went to his window and looked out side of it at the vast blue sea. There was a window seat on the ledge to sit on and he gently sat on it, brought his legs up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, leaned against the edge of the window sill and looked outside. A few fish swam by the window and he saw some coral refs a little further down from the had always wondered what was at the bottom of the sea he even thought of some things trying to give the sea a good name because he thought it was ugly and dark. But when he looked at it now he found that he was completely wrong. Squall had said that all the fish and plants in the sea were from different worlds. Yoko looked at some more fish swim by and longed to be out there with them, swimming with out a care in the world. To be put there and have gills on his neck so he could live underwater in this beautiful place. Yoko thought of Nakada when she had turned into a mermaid and had gills on her neck. _She is luckier than she thinks. _He thought to himself, _She could easily live in the ocean and not have a care in the world. But she has responsibilities I guess and she isn't all too lucky. Having to have to give up her love so that Caralama could live until she didn't need anymore help. Caralama will be eighteen in three years I hope Nakada can survive until then with out having to fall in love._

Yoko gave a little sigh and held his hand on his chest right over his heart and started to press his han d to it. His heart still hurt like Seifer still had a hold on it and it would still hurt for a while after he had woken up. He looked over to his bed, he knew what dream would come up next it was always the same.

After the dream of Seifer torturing him he would dream that everyone would be against for being a thief. Even Nakada and Caralama would go against him and after everyone was done with their say of how disgusted they were of him Zell would take hold of his robe and throw him into a corner. Yoko wouldn't say anything against what he was being accused of because he knew they were true. Then it would get quiet and he would look up and there would be twenty-three daggers pointing towards him. Eighteen of the daggers were for each Sign. The last five were for Nakada's younger brothers and sisters and Caralama. The daggers would just float in the air and Kurama would just sit there with his back against the wall, his knees to his chest, his hands on the floor trying to press him even further to the wall and his eyes filled with terror.

Then his chest would start to hurt and he would press both hands to it and he would cry out in pain and his eyes would be tightly shut. Then his heart would burst out of his chest for all to see. When Yoko saw it he was more terrified then before. His heart was entirely black and the beating sound it made was so horrible to listen to. The Signs covered their ears but the daggers were still floating in the air. Then Yoko would here whispers coming form the ugly heart telling him lies. After the longest of seconds the Signs waved their hands and the daggers would go straight for the pulsating heart and destroy it. That was when he would usually wake up. Yoko was still pressing his hand to his chest while he was remembering the dream and looked at his bed. He stopped rubbing his chest and went out for a walk in the halls, he didn't want to face that dream right now.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he bumped into Squall as he turned around the corner of the hallway. Yoko looked at Squall with a worried look on his face, "Are you okay? I didn't mean to bump into you."

Squall gave a friendly smile to Yoko and said, "It's okay no harm done," then his face instantly had a worried look, "By the way you wouldn't happen to know where Nakada is would you?"

He looked at Squall with a worried look on his face, "No why?"

"I just checked her room and she wasn't there. I also talked to the other Signs and any other creature we can understand and they said that they haven't seen her either," Squall saw the scared look on Yoko's face, "Yoko are you okay?"

"Did you happen to see Caralama?" he asked his voice shaky.

"Yes, she and Hiei are out searching as well. Is there something wrong Yoko?" Squall saw a small amount of relief in his eyes but that disappeared and he began to run to the infirmary, "Yoko what's wrong? Do you know where Nakada is?" Squall ran after him.

When Yoko opened the door to the infirmary he just stood there without saying a word. Squall walked up to him and looked into the Infirmary. It was all done and clean nothing seemed to be out of place. Squall looked at Yoko and saw that he was nowhere near happy with what he was seeing he looked more terrified if anything.

"Yoko what are you looking for? The Infirmary is all clean and nothing is out of place. Is there something wrong?"

Yoko looked at Squall and nodded, "Nakada and I were no where near finished of this place. She did it all by herself," Squall looked like he had been slapped, "I think Squall, Nakada went to Deaths'."

"But why would she do that?" Squall was worried now, what did Yoko know that he didn't?

"I'm not sure I can tell you. Is there a way in this world that can go to Deaths'?" he asked hurriedly. Squall nodded and pointed down the hallway. But before Yoko could make a move Squall took his hand and used his speed to get to the door that led the way out.

When Squall and Yoko were at the door that led to outside they fond it was locked from the outside. Yoko was more worried then ever now. _Oh no she must have gone to Deaths'! _Yoko began to look around the room as Squall started to unlock the door with his pendant.

He hadn't looked far until he had found the letter that Nakada had written and was placed inside a sky blue envelope. He was scared to read it because he thought he might know what it said. Finally he opened the envelope and started to read what was in it.

I hope you all understand what I am doing. I have to go to Deaths' because if I don't someone is going to die. You can read my Diary if you have any questions you might have. On the last entry there are two letters, one for Yoko and one for all of you. Please don't follow me I will be gone for three years so please don't worry. Before anyone reads my Diary I want Yoko to read it first it is book marked in two places on where you should start reading it.

I have put a special spell on the Dairy to make sure Yoko will be the first one to read it and finish it. That's all I have to say good-bye.

Nakada

Yoko couldn't believe what he was reading. He turned and looked at Squall who was almost done unlocking the door. He looked back at the letter and started to walk towards Squall.

Squall was done unlocking the door when Yoko was beside him. He gave the letter to Squall without saying a word. He went to the bench and sat down on it with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

Squall looked at him worried that what was in the letter wasn't good at all. Then he began to read the letter Nakada had written. When he was done he had to sit down to. He looked at Yoko and saw that the demon fox had his ears flattened against his head and he was mumbling something. "Yoko how did you know that Nakada was going to Deaths'?" he didn't answer he just kept mumbling something to himself.

Squall sighed and turned the volume of his hearing up so he could hear what Yoko was saying, "It's all my fault. She never would have left if I weren't here. Why? Why did I have to be here?"

Squall gently took Yoko by the shoulders and made him look at him straight in the eye and said gently, "Yoko how is this your fault? How can it be your fault?" Squall looked into Yoko's eyes and there was a far away look in them. Squall tried to go into his mind but it was filled with so much pain and confusion.

Squall put a finger on Yoko's temple and said, "Sleep," he instantly fell asleep and leaned towards Squall just as the rest of the Signs, Caralama and Hiei had come in. Caralama saw Yoko and walked up to him and Squall.

"Is he alright Squall?" Caralama asked in a worried voice.

"I don't know Caralama. Would you know what he meant about it being his fault that Nakada going to Deaths'?"

The whole room was silent not believing what Squall was saying. Caralama looked like she was about to collapse onto the floor. Hiei was instantly at her side to catch her, "It isn't his fault that Nakada is going to Deaths'," Caralama said in a deathly calm voice, "It's because of me she is going to Death," everyone was quiet as they looked at Caralama not believing what she was saying.

Before anyone could ask anymore questions Caralama was out of the room running as fast as she could. Hiei watched her go and knew that she wanted to be alone right now. He walked over to Squall who was still holding Yoko and picked Yoko up, "I'll take him to his room," and with that he was nothing but a blur as he ran to Yoko's room.

"Squall why would Nakada go to Deaths'?" Rinoa asked him.

"I don't know Rinoa. But those two probably do," Squall gave the letter to her and went to his bedroom to think.


	4. More Guilt and Nightmares

More Guilt and Nightmares

Yoko was in his room alone when Hiei had gone to talk to Caralama. He was having another nightmare of his torture with Seifer.

Dream

Yoko was awake and his hands were chained and held high above his head forcing him to stand. He began to look around and noticed he was out side. He tuned around and there was Caralama also chained with her hands above her head only she was hanging over a cliff. Her whole body was covered with scrapes, cuts and wounds that were still bleeding and some of them were now infected. She hung like that while some droplets of blood fell from her face and blood soaked clothing. Yoko saw that Caralama was breathing but it was very shallow and she was having a heard time breathing as well. Yoko tried to go into her mind but it was filled with so much pain, he couldn't help her at all.

"Pity isn't it?" Seifer appeared beside Yoko wearing his evil smile, "You do know that you are the reason she is like this."

"You're lying!" he hissed venomously.

"No I'm not," Seifer, said looking at him still smiling, "Your love for that wench is the reason why she had gone through that torture."

"Yoko," Yoko perked his ears up and looked at Caralama, "Yoko please..." but before she could finish Seifer waved his hand and the chains let her go.

Caralama let out a scared cry as she fell, "CARALAMA!" Yoko yelled as she fell and then he jerked awake in his bed.

End Dream

Yoko was soaking in cold sweat again as he looked around his room. When his breathing finally became normal he began to lie back in the bed and laid the back of his hand on his forehead. He felt like he was going to be sick as he laid his other hand on his stomach. Yoko closed his eyes but didn't dare to go back to sleep. A tear fell from his face as he remembered what had happened. Seifer had tricked him with that fake Caralama and he had done the same thing countless times and afterwards he hurt him saying that he had failed in protecting Caralama and let her die.

He opened his eyes again and looked around his room. It was a lot smaller then the one back at the hide out but he liked it. It felt a little more like a bedroom should feel like either than just another place to sleep in. Hiei was the same thing he had told Yoko this and there were all kinds of neat places in the house. They had also found out that sense they had traveled the same way as Signs they were now immortal. So Hiei not only had gotten a few inches taller than Yoko but he had also become immortal.

_Hiei always said that because he was the forbidden child everything bad happened to him. I guess now it is my turn. _Another tear fell as he looked out into the sea. The sea reminded him of Nakada and what he thought he had done to her.

Yoko pressed his other hand to his stomach trying to get the sick feeling to go away. His tail hung limply under him as he just lay there. Laying on it hurt as well but he didn't care right now. After a few minutes longer the sickness feeling went away. He got out of the bed and decided to go to Nakada's room knowing it would be pointless but he still wanted to go.

When he had entered the room his stomach did a flip-flop as he looked around. His nose twitched as he began to smell something sweet. He took another sniff of the air to try and find out what it was. It smelled just like a garden he looked around there all kinds of plants and even some very poisonous ones that didn't seem to let out there poison but he knew it wasn't them that he smelled. It was what Nakada had smelled like though he had never noticed that. Yoko had to sit down on the bed and pressed both hands to his stomach. _Is this the side affects of one of the plants? _He thought to himself. _I have to get out of here_. Yoko got off the bed and ran out the door. He instantly felt better when he was out of the room and saw Jennah walking up.

"Hey there Yoko!" She ran up to him and then looked at Nakada's bedroom door, "You tried to go in there didn't you?" she asked when she saw Yoko's face. Yoko gave a slight nod and moved his hand away from his stomach and his tail swung back and forth in agitation. "Well you might already know this but some of the plants in there are not friendly to strangers," she said opening the door to let Yoko in after she had followed but hesitantly. When he was in the room again he did still smell Nakada's sent but he didn't feel sick like he did last time.

"Do these plants have a mind of their own?" he asked still a bit shaken from the recent episode when he was in here.

"Yeah they do so don't try to control them or they will get pretty aggressive. You have to ask and not order. They're Nakada's little friends that keep her company. Now here's the little plant that was probably making you feel sick," she said as she pointed to a small plant that was so small he had entirely missed it.

"That little thing was what made me sick?" he asked as if not believing it, then his stomach started doing flip-flops again and he held it.

"Yoko don't insult it. Just be thankful it is only a baby. If it was grown up you would be dead by now." Jennah started to stroke the plant and the sickness feeling passed as she started to mumble something to the plant, "Nakada absolutely loves all kinds of plants. She is always trying to find cures for the poisons that they let out. So far she has but this one is a stumper. It can release its poisons or keep them in its leaves. It will be an adult in twenty years and it will be so beautiful but very dangerous," Jennah kept on cooing to the plant.

Yoko just sat on the bed watching the plant and Jennah, "Are you able to control them?" he asked.

Jennah was startled by his question and looked at him as if not believing what he was saying, "Yoko we don't control anything we ask them to do something or help us or they just do it without us having to ask them. We are their friends if they want us to be we are never their masters," Jennah said in a calm voice.

Yoko felt a little guilty and looked at Jennah, "Sorry it's just well I'm not like you at all and back in my world I spent years trying to control the plants where I lived I didn't actually think of asking them." he closed his eyes and lowered his head. He was so tired, if only that dream would stop waking him up he wouldn't be this tired and he wouldn't be asking these stupid questions.

"Yoko are you alright?" she asked when she saw him close his eyes.

"Yeah I'm just tired that's all. You wouldn't happen to know where Caralama is would you?" he lifted his hand to wipe his eyes and he looked at Jennah.

"Last time I saw her she was in the forest with Hiei. She keeps on blaming herself about what happened with Nakada. Hiei tries to get her to tell him why she thinks this but she wont say anything but cry." Jennah looked at Yoko. He had seen where the forest was and knew how to get to it so he got up from the bed and started to walk to the door. But before he left Jennah was beside him holding a book on her hands with two bookmarks in it, "You should take this. Nakada said in her letter that she wanted you to read this first." Yoko looked at the Dairy for a second and took it. Then he walked out of the room and started to go to the forest.

When he was there he tried to find Caralama's scent so he could find her. He found her scent he could also tell that Hiei was with her. He sighed and went in the direction Caralama's scent was coming from. He found them both under a tree by a stream and Caralama was crying into Hiei's shoulder. Hiei saw him and started to say something to her.

Caralama stopped crying and said something to Hiei. He looked at her, nodded and started to get up. He walked over to Yoko and when he finally got to him he said, "Yoko I hope you can do something I've tried everything I could do," he looked at him and Yoko nodded. Hiei gave a soft sight and started to walk off. Yoko looked at Caralama, her back was towards him but he knew she was trying to hold back tears. He walked over to her and sat down beside her gently wrapping his arms around her as she turned around.

Yoko saw tears in her eyes and also saw that there was so much pain in her eyes. He placed a hand on the back of her head and pushed her head down to his shoulder as he sat down. He then placed his head on top of hers as she wrapped her hands around his waist. Yoko held her close as she started to cry all over again into his shoulder. He kept on stroking her hair hushing to her saying that it would be all right.

Caralama just kept on crying like she would never stop. Then finally she began to calm down a bit as she held Yoko closer to her. Then she felt some tears on her head and she looked up. Yoko had his eyes open but there were tears falling from them. Caralama brushed them away from his eyes and snuggled closer to him. It was then that she noticed Yoko looked awfully tired, she searched the area seeing if anyone was within hearing range. There was no on in the forest except for the animals that lived in it, "Father are you alright you look worn out?" Yoko looked at her and smiled.

"I'm fine I just had a run in with some of Nakada's plants," he held Caralama close knowing he had made a mistake saying Nakada's name but Caralama only held him close and snuggled her head into his chest. He looked at Caralama and said, "Caralama why are you blaming your self for what Nakada did? It wasn't your fault at all."

Caralama hugged Yoko tighter and whispered with her cheek against his chest, "It was my fault father that Nakada left. If I hadn't been born..."

"Stop that right now," he said with a stern voice but it wasn't at all angry, "It is no ones fault. Nakada made this decision by herself. I would think it would make it easier for her if we didn't blame each other or our selves. My guess is you would have done the same thing and you would have wanted to be supported and not have people blame each other or themselves for what you did," Yoko kept stroking Caralama's hair until he saw that she was asleep. When he found this out he looked at her and he felt happy for her. _She doesn't know at all how lucky she is to have dreams that are not haunted with nightmares every night._

He picked up Caralama laid her across his lap with her head on his chest and held her close as a tear fell from each of his each eyes. He laid his head on top of hers and closed his eyes as he leaned his back against a tree. For once he didn't have a dream of his torture but his sleep was an empty one.


	5. The Diary

The Dairy

When Yoko woke up he wasn't as tired as had been. He looked down at Caralama and smiled, _"Thank you Caralama you made one night a painless night for me," _he moved a bit get the stiffness out of his muscles. He looked at Caralama again and he began to stroke some stray hairs away from her face. She stirred a bit and wrapped her arms around his neck. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him, "Slept well last night dad?" Caralama snuggled closer to him and he just couldn't help but to smile.

"I slept very well. How about you?" Caralama snuggled closer to Yoko enjoying the feeling of warmth, comfort, and safety.

"I thought about what you said last night. You were right it would be better if we didn't blame our selves but it only makes me feel a bit better. When she was happy you would know that it wasn't forced or tricked or anything like that. Her laugh now though is most of the time forced and hallow. She rarely gives out a good laugh anymore," Yoko did all he could to stop the tears in his eyes from falling and he also did his best to not show that he was fighting them.

When he had gotten some control over his tears he said to Caralama in calm voice, "I bet she would be great full of your understanding Caralama. Now why don't you see Hiei for a second? He was worried about you, you know," Caralama looked up athim and smiled.

"Okay dad," Caralama gave him a quick hug and whispered, "I love you dad," and with that she let go of him and was gone. He watched Caralama run to the door and when she was out of sight he couldn't fight the tears anymore. They feel like a stream down his face as he lowered his eyes. _Is this how Hiei felt when Caralama left? It hasn't even been two weeks yet and I can't control this pain. _Yoko took a deep breath as he wiped his tears away and opened his eyes. He began to walk around in the forest trying to calm down his nerves a bit. But walking around only made it worse because he remembered when he had followed Nakada while she was angry. He reached behind his back and pulled out the dairy where he had hidden it, tucked into the white sash that was tightly tied around his waist.

He looked at it for a while and then sat on a small hill and hesitantly started to open it up to where the first book mark was. He sighed a bit and started to read the diary. When he read that Caralama was supposed to be Nakada's child he just had to stop reading. _That would explain why Caralama is so much like Nakada._ He read on to the part when Caralama was born and through her life. Yoko never noticed the time until Squall came up behind him.

"I see your reading the diary," Yoko never noticed that Squall behind him and he gave a startled jump and backed away, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that," Squall said as he looked at him with a worried face, "You weren't there at lunchtime or supper and we started getting worried about you."

"What time is it?" Yoko asked a bit confused and rubbed his eyes from all of the reading.

"It's almost seven o'clock. What ever Nakada wrote in her dairy must be pretty interesting for you to be still reading it and also for you to be that much into it," Squall gave a little smile. Yoko smiled as well and looked at the dairy. He hadn't moved the bookmarks so they was still were Nakada had put it them.

After awhile of the silence Squall sat down on the small hill and motioned Yoko to join him. He sat down on the hill as well and looked at what was in front of him. He didn't notice but the was a huge beautiful lake in front of him with trees bordering it. There also seemed to be a little island in the middle of the lake.

"You know Nakada always came here for some peace and quiet," Yoko looked at Squall with a blank look. Squall looked at him and smiled and then gave a little laugh, "You know I would always scare her as well and she would chase me all around the forest threatening to kill me if she ever caught me. She would catch me eventually but she would tickle me instead of kill me," Squall laughed again until there were tears in his eyes. Yoko just chuckled a bit and looked out in to the lake.

"I don't mean to be a drag but aren't we sounding like Nakada died?" he asked. He felt Squall's eyes go on him for a while and heard a little chuckle.

"Yeah I guess we are. You know when I still didn't know that I was a Sign I didn't want this to happen," he looked at Yoko and saw the confusion on his face.

"You didn't want to be remembered?" he asked.

"What? OH! No its not that its just well," Squall began to scratch the back of his head then he chuckled again and laid on his back with his hands behind his head raising one leg up, "Its just that it sounded so gloomy the way I heard these other people talk about someone they thought was dead that I didn't want anyone to think that way for me," he turned to Yoko and the fox just twitched his ears as if listening to something, "I can twitch my ears too," he looked at Squall with some more confusion on his face. Suddenly Squall began to glow a bright blue.

When the glow was gone Squall sat there his hair done to his shoulder blades and was a thick golden yellow and he had a pair of golden lion ears pooping out the top of his head. Yoko looked at the ground and saw that he had a golden tail moving back and forth. He noticed that Squall wasn't wearing his usual black gloves and saw that he had claws like his. He looked at his face and saw Squall smile a bit showing that he had a neat pair of fangs.

"How did you do that?" Yoko asked looking wide eyed at the new look Squall had on.

Squall chuckled and said, "All Signs can turn into human animals. There are three ways a Sign can turn into an animal. One is the animal form itself two is this form only there is fur all over the place and the Sign can only growl instead of talk and they can almost not control their predator instincts. The third form is this," Squall saw Yoko give a little smile.

"You Signs are so unpredictable and full of surprises," Squall laughed at this and Yoko couldn't help but laugh as well.

After they were done laughing Squall looked at Yoko "Nakada decided to do a white tiger instead of a lion like Talia and I. Oh and here," Squall took out something and gave it to Yoko, "It might not look like much but believe me there is a special kind of spell on it so it can fill you up," Yoko took the little wrapped up package and Squall looked at his watch around his wrist, "Holy is that the time?" Yoko looked at Squall as he tuned back into his human form, "Its nine o'clock now! Well I have to go hope you enjoy the food!" Squall said as he ran off. Yoko looked at the package and placed it on top of the dairy and began to go to his room.

After he had eaten what was in the package Yoko laid down on the bed with his arms at his side. He just stared at the ceiling with a blank mind with his tail hanging over the side of the bed and then he heard a knock at the door, "Come in," he said and he heard the door open. He turned his head when he heard the door close and there was Hiei standing by the door, "Well sit down," Yoko said as he sat up on the bed and his tail gave a little wag.

Hiei took the chair that was at his desk and looked at him. Then he said something that was really surprising, "Did you love her Yoko?"

Yoko was taken aback form this question that he was silent for a few seconds and his tail began to bristle up. When he finally got over the shock of the question he said, "Why do you ask?"

Hiei just looked at him and shrugged, "I guess I'm asking because it seems you cared about her. I mean I wasn't there but I guess you were pretty freaked out when you found out that she had left because Squall had to put you to sleep," Yoko thought this over. He did freak out a little when he had found out that Nakada was gone but that was for a different reason. But when he thought about the other things he had done he wondered.

"Guess I do care about her a little," he said, and then he took out the diary where he had hidden it before. He looked at it and then placed it on the bedside table.

Hiei saw this and thought it over in his mind, _He does care for Nakada, and he fully just won't admit it, _"Yoko you are getting nowhere with what you are doing to yourself. Your acting just like me when Caralama left,"

"No am not!" Yoko almost yelled as he looked at Hiei with hatred in his voice and his tail began to bristle up even more.

"Yoko you don't sleep and you are starting to not eat that much," Hiei said in a calm voice.

Yoko glared daggers at Hiei, "I was reading Nakada's diary this morning and I lost track of time. She has the Dairy book marked two years before Caralama was born and also when April had Caralama. Nakada has never missed a day in her diary and she makes her entries long. As for sleeping I do sleep but I am always woken up from nightmares of what I went through back to when Caralama and I were still prisoners to the Dark Signs. So I am not like you when Caralama left!" it was all Yoko could do to keep himself from yelling at Hiei and his tail began to thump against the bed in anger.

Hiei couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Nightmares?" Hiei saw Yoko go still so did his tail, "Yoko shouldn't you tell the Signs this? They could probably help you with it," Yoko turned his head and looked away from him, "Yoko how long have you been having these nightmares?" he asked in a worried tone, again Yoko didn't answer.

After a long silence Yoko finally broke the silence, "Hiei I don't want you to tell anyone," he looked at Hiei and saw that he was going to say something but Yoko started to talk again, "Please Hiei not to anyone not even Caralama."

Hiei saw that Yoko wanted to deal with his nightmares on his own so he nodded. There was another silence and Hiei started to go to the door and Yoko didn't stop him. When Hiei was at the door he looked Yoko and saw he had his back to him staring out the window. He sighed a bit and said, "I don't know what you did but Caralama isn't crying anymore. She is actually smiling again," Hiei looked at Yoko and saw that his expression didn't change. He sighed again, opened the door and went out into the hallway.

Yoko heard the door close behind Hiei as he left. He got off of his bed and went to the window and looked out into the sea. It seemed so peaceful to him but he knew that it was busy with fish sharks and other kinds of marine plants and animals. Just then he saw a killer whale swim up to his window out of no where. Surprised he fell off of the window seat when he saw it. Yoko got back up and saw that the whale was still there. The whale made a little sound as Yoko got back onto the window seat. It sounded like it was singing and he closed his eyes as the whale sang. It sounded so sad to him that tears started to fall from his face. When he opened his eyes he looked into the whale's eyes and they looked sad.

Yoko went into the whales mind and asked, "_Why are you so sad whale?"_ the whale blinked and continued to sing. Yoko closed his eyes and leaned against the windowsill and he fell asleep listening to the whale's tell its story.


	6. The Dream Story

The Dream Story

Dream

_"I am sad Yoko because I have been separated from my pod. I am but a few months old and I don't know how to survive on my own," _the young whale said in Yoko's dream. Yoko looked around and saw that he was in the water and the baby whale not that far from him. He swam up to the whale and soon found he could breath under the water.

_"Tell me baby whale how did you get separated from your family?_" he asked as he gently stroked the baby whales dorsal fin.

_"They had told me not to wonder far from them while they were eating as huge school of fish. But I had gotten curious and wanted to take a look around while they were eating. When I was done eating I decided to go for a little adventure. I completely forgot what my pod had said and now I don't where they are."_

_"Hush little whale," _Yoko said as he kept on stroking the whale gently, "_I'll get the Signs and they will be able to get you to your family."_

_"Please don't leave me I don't want to be alone," _The baby whale said in a said scared voice.

End Dream

Yoko woke up from the dream and looked out the window, the whale was still there, "_All right little whale I will stay here," _all at once the whales song became a little happy and Yoko had to smile. After a few minutes he sent a message to Squall with his mind about the baby whale.

_"The Signs and I will be on it in a second this isn't the first time this has happened," _Squall sounded a bit tired because it was still night but in a few minutes all the Signs were outside in the water in there mermaid and merman forms. They began to stroke the baby whale while Rinoa was doing something with her voice. It sounded like a whale song.

A few minutes later a pod a killer whales were swimming toward them. The baby whale looked so happy that he swam towards the whales singing a happy song and the other whales did the same thing. Yoko had to chuckle a bit as he saw some other baby killer whales come to play with the one that had been lost. Just before the whales left the baby whale that had been lost turned around and sang a beautiful song and Yoko had to smile, "_I'll try," _was all he could say as the baby whale swam off with his pod.

Yoko was still at the window when he heard a knock at the door, "Come in," he said as the door opened and he turned his head when he heard it close to see Caralama at the door with a smile on her face. She walked up to him and sat down beside him on the window seat. Caralama leaned forward and gave him a tight hug around his waist. Yoko wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"I love you dad," Caralama said with her head against his chest. He held Caralama tighter and laid his face in her hair.

"I love you too Caralama," was all he could say as Caralama snuggled in closer. Yoko started to stroke Caralama's ears and she started to purr quietly.

They stayed like that for a while and then Yoko made a little move and looked down at Caralama and saw that she was sleeping. He was so tempted to sleep with her and not be tortured but he knew she couldn't do this every night. He moved his hand over to her face and began to move some stray hairs.

Then he whispered into her ear, "Caralama," Caralama stirred a bit but she didn't wake up. Yoko smiled and then began to rub her shoulder and whispered, "Caralama come on you have to wake up," Caralama slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him with sour face. Yoko had to laugh a little and Caralama joined in.

Caralama got into a sitting position and began to rub her eyes, "What time is it dad?" Caralama said as she looked at the clock on Yoko's bedside table, "Eleven o'clock! Huh I am usually still awake at this time!" she turned to Yoko and smiled.

"Well you should be asleep in your own room should you now?" Yoko put a smile on and Caralama laughed.

"All right good night dad," with that she gave him a hug and went out of the room and went to her bedroom.

Yoko watched her leave and looked out the window for a second and then he went to his bed. He was so tired but he didn't want to go through the torture all over again. But finally he went over to his bed and when he was under the covers he turned on his side, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Dream

Yoko was still outside being forced to stand with his chained hands above his head. Seifer was right beside him he had shown him Caralama dieing so many times that he thought it was enough, "Now traitor," Yoko winced at Seifer's voice.

_Please no more please, _was all he could think. Tears were burning in his eyes but he didn't let them fall.

"All the Caralama's you saw were tortured, mutilated and died before your very eyes. Yet you didn't do a single thing to help any of them. If you are not with us and by look of things if you are not with the Signs then who are you with?" Yoko winced again, he had tried to use his vines to unlock his chains so he could get to the Caralama's but there was some kind of spell on the chains so he couldn't use his plants or spirit energy. He had tried to get free but he couldn't. Then suddenly he felt a whip go against his back. He gasped but did not cry out as slash after slash fell across his back, front and/or sides. When the whipping stopped he looked up and saw Seifer was holding a chain wipe. He shot dagger like glares at Seifer as if challenging him, "Come now Yoko whose side are you on?" Yoko mumbled something and Seifer said, "What was that fox I didn't hear you?"

Yoko looked Seifer straight in the eye and said, "I was never on your side and I don't plan to ever be either!" Seifer grabbed the neck of Yoko's bloody rob and looked at him right in the eye.

"Oh but Yoko Kurama you were on our side. Anyone who turns evil is automatically our ally. Didn't you ever wonder how you were able to rob Zell's house when the hill was too steep to climb? Or how you managed to survive all those dangerous thefts you made without getting caught? Do you remember when you fell from that window while you robbed the Vault of Forbidden Treasure and you were almost caught at? In the depths of demon world where almost nothing can survive. Do you remember hearing voices? That was us trying to get you out of there and you fell unconscious after you jumped put of a window. When you opened your eyes and saw us and Kelsey was the first person you saw. You smiled and got up we had already healed all of your wounds. You looked at her and you got behind her and asked her, 'What is a pretty thing like you doing with these jokers?' She turned around and you kissed her, and of course being the fool that she is she kissed you back. She said that you two would meet again and with that we left this world,"

Yoko felt like he was going to be sick as he remembered that, "So you see Yoko Kurama you were on our side. You couldn't have seen us if you weren't on our side so don't say that you are not our traitor!" Seifer let go of Yoko's rob backed up and swung his whip at him and made another cut on his chest but he still didn't cry out. Seifer did it over and over again but still he didn't cry out as new wounds were opened.

Then the whipping stopped suddenly. Yoko opened his eyes and saw that Seifer was nowhere in sight. Then he felt something hot by his arms and before he could do anything there was a burning pain on his arm. He kept his mouth shut and quickly moved away. Seifer was holding a poker and it was glowing red with heat. Yoko looked at the poker wide eyed with horror. "Yoko Kurama don't you see?" Seifer said as he pointed the poker at him like a sword, "What I am doing to you now is nothing compared to what the Signs are going to do when they found out that you let Caralama die," Seifer disappeared and Yoko felt the poker on at his side and again he was poked only this time in the stomach and Seifer kept it there even when Yoko tried to get away. He let out a small cry and closed his mouth as a tear fell unchecked from his eyes and stayed on his cheek. Seifer saw it, drew back the poker and walked up toward Yoko and lifted his head up with two fingers stationed under his chin his thumb under his lip. Yoko glared daggers at him again but Seifer didn't notice as he wiped the tear away, looked at it and smiled, "One down many more to go."

End Dream

Yoko woke up then and he felt even more sick than before. He laid in bed with his arms wrapped around his stomach. A tear fell from his eyes as he remembered what Seifer had said, 'One down many more to go.'

Yoko instantly became angry. _Damn you Seifer what did you do to me? _All of sudden his heart began to hurt and he pressed a hand to it. _Seifer I was stubborn back then you cannot blame me for things that I didn't know where happening! _Then Yoko remembered what Seifer had said again.

'Anyone who turns evil is automatically our ally, and anyone who can see and hear us is our ally as well,' all at once the sickness feeling left. Then Yoko's whole body began to hurt, slowly at first but then the pain intensified. his cheeks began to hurt as well and could feel something dripping from them. He reached up and touched his cheeks and they came back stained in blood. Yoko was scared now as he saw his own blood on his fingers. Then he began to fill something drip from his chest and his back he wiped his hands there to and they came back with more of his blood on them. Then his arm felt like it was burning and he gripped it, then his stomach felt like it was being jabbed by the poker again. Yoko choked back on a cry and he tried to keep it back as he pressed his blood-covered hands to his stomach. Yoko began to have a coppery kind of taste in his mouth he curled up into a little ball with his tail wrapped around him trying to stop and fight the pain but fell unconscious while more wounds were still being applied to him and blood spilled from his mouth.

* * *

Talia woke up suddenly because she could feel someone in the home surrounded by dark energy. She got out of bed and followed the energy to Yoko's room. When she knocked on the door there was no answer. She knocked again only this time a little harder worried about what was going on in the room.

When there was no answer again she opened the door and couldn't believe what she saw. Yoko was in his bed soaked in his own blood and the covers were soaked with his blood as well and blood was coming from his mouth. Talia was instantly at his side trying to wake him up. She quickly sent out a mental call out to all the Signs. Talia managed to stop the bleeding when the Signs came into the room but Yoko was still unconscious. Squall carried him to the infirmary and they started to do scans on him to see what was wrong with him.

After a half an hour they had found a way to make him stronger but he still would not open up his eyes and they didn't know what was happening to him. His wounds had completely healed like as if they were never there and his breathing was normal. Caralama had some how found out about Yoko and she was at his side with Hiei beside her trying his best to comfort her. But C she wouldn't except the comfort she just kept on holding Yoko by the hand and held it against her face. Pretty soon she went to sleep in Hiei's arms and she searched for Yoko's mind.

Dream

Caralama looked around and kept on running looking for Yoko's mind. Looking through every sleeping mind she could find trying to find him. She searched and ran until she thought she couldn't do it any more. She kneeled down in defeat crying a stream of silent tears. Then she heard a cry of pain that sounded like Yoko's voice. Caralama finally found Yoko and saw him in the same chair he was in before all the torture. Seifer had his hand in Yoko's chest with a huge smile on his face.

Seifer had a hold of Yoko's heart again only he had never let go. Yoko was unconscious the whole time and that was how he would show all the scenes to Yoko as he filled his heart with lies that hurt him so much. When he was whipped with the chain, burned by the poker or anything like that the wounds would appear on his body like as if they really had happened. Tears fell freely from his eyes as Seifer dove another hand in to his stomach, this one doing damage as well but only internal damage, and he let out another cry of pain.

Caralama couldn't watch what was happening anymore as she ran towards Seifer and started to attack him. Seifer let go of Yoko's heart and took his hands out of him and started to attack Caralama. But Caralama was mad and her attacks were fierce as she kept on going at Seifer. The dream Seifer wasn't as powerful as the real Seifer so he was down in a few minutes.

Caralama turned to Yoko who was still tied to the chair and crying. She went over to the chair and started to untie Yoko and she caught him as he fell out of the chair. Caralama took one of his hands and started to sing the song of healing as she gently placed her other hand on his face. All of Yoko's wounds started to heal and he started to open his eyes. Caralama had a smile on her face as the rest of the wounds healed and Yoko started to get up. Caralama stopped singing and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. Yoko held her tight and cried into her hair.

Then Yoko started to whisper something and Caralama listened to what he was saying, "I'm sorry I never saved you Caralama. I just couldn't he wouldn't let me," Caralama looked up at him and then she held him closer to her.

"I never needed to be saved father those were just images that Seifer was showing you to make you feel so much pain. You saved me and Hiei don't you remember?" Caralama sat up and wiped away his tears, "You were the only one to wake me up when Alfred kept me in that dream and you saved me and Hiei from being killed by Alfred. You blame yourself for so many things that you never did."

"But Caralama you don't understand. Before I meet you before I meet Hiei I was saved by the Dark Signs and I could see and hear them. I saw Kelsey and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I finally got up went to her and," Yoko took Caralama's hands and placed them far from him, "and I kissed her. I had blocked that out of my mind so I didn't remember it but now I do and I hate myself even more," Yoko got up and started to walk away from her.

Caralama was instantly in front of him some how with tears in her eyes and she looked like she had been hurt, "That was back then father you didn't know anything about them. How can you hate your self for your past mistakes I still want you to be my father I don't love you any less then I already do," Caralama was to weak to stand and Yoko went over to her and held her up. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and wouldn't let go. Then she whispered, "Please don't go."

Yoko held Caralama tight and whispered, "I wont go if the you and the rest of the Signs want me to stay," he could feel Caralama tighten her hold.

"How sweet," they turned around and saw the dream Seifer getting up from the ground and his wounds were healed, "To bad that if he lives so do I. I am the lies Seifer had implanted into Yoko's heart to torture him every time he went to sleep. Though I would never do it when people were around. There is also another thing you should know," the dream Seifer lifted his hand at Yoko and all of a sudden he gasped in pain and fell to the ground and Caralama caught him and laid him across the floor.

She looked at the dream Seifer and said in a cold voice, "What are you doing to him?" the dream Seifer shivered and tried to stop.

Eventually he did stop and started to speak, "He's dieing what do you think? A traitor of the Dark Signs goes and relives the torture and after words dies an agonizingly long death. Of course I didn't start the process all I did was strip him of some of his energy which can be quite painful," Yoko slowly opened his eyes and looked at Caralama, she was horror stricken and she held him close to her but she did not shed a single tear. She thought to her self, _I will not cry I have done enough crying to last a lifetime!_ She looked at Seifer who was still smiling

"I will start the process soon after he wakes up that way it will take longer for the process to work it will take about one year for him to die but it will be a painful year. But there are two upsides to it. One he won't be killed in any kind of way so you can forget about that. The second is the process can be stopped only when his true love gives him a kiss. But not just any kiss this has to be a kiss where they both love each other and can tell each other through that one kiss. But the kiss has to be done on the day he dies. But slim chance of any of that happening now is it?" all at once the dream Seifer gave an evil laugh and disappeared leaving Yoko and Caralama alone.

Caralama was holding Yoko close to her not wanting to let go. He could tell that she was trying to hold back tears and he sat up and held her close to him trying to comfort her as best as he could, "Caralama hush it's all right hush Caralama just let your tears go, don't hurt yourself come on don't hold back your tears," all at once Caralama began to cry silently as streams of tears fell from her eyes and into Yoko's blood stained robe and holding on to him not wanting to let go. Yoko could feel himself getting stronger and knew that he was going to wake up soon and the process of him dieing was going to start. _One year, _he thought to himself, _I hope I can find my true love in time, I don't want to leave Caralama yet. And I want to be able to see Nakada one last time._

Yoko held Caralama close still trying to comfort her, "Father why do you have to die? I don't want you to die," Caralama snuggled closer to him as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey don't worry we have one year to try and find the person who is my true love," Yoko held Caralama closer stoking her ears and laying his head on hers. Caralama kept on crying against him but it started to slow down.

"Father you are going to wake up soon I can feel it and then you are going to go through all that pain. I don't think I could take it father," Caralama held on tighter to him and her tears stopped flowing.

_Caralama's right, I am beginning to get stronger and soon I will wake up, _"Caralama hush its alright I wont be hurt that easily I wont suffer and give Seifer the satisfaction he is expecting hush now don't worry about me," Yoko lifted Caralama's head and wiped away the tears that were still on her face, "Don't worry about me okay? I'll be fine," Yoko looked into Caralama's eyes and saw that she was scared, "There is no need to be scared Caralama I'll be alright," and with that Yoko held her closer and started to stoke her hair.

"I know you'll be fine for awhile but is it so bad to be scared just a little bit?" Yoko looked down at Caralama and wiped some hair away from her face and cupped her face.

"Of course it isn't bad Caralama. I just don't like it when I see you scared but it is never bad to be afraid of something. Fear can help us in many things and that is what helps us to be careful. Fear can be our ally and it can also be our enemy. So no it is never bad to be afraid," Yoko held Caralama close to his heart then he looked down at his hand and saw that it was beginning to disappear, "Caralama I'm beginning to wake up. I want you to go back to your mind and wake up so I can see my daughter's face when I open my eyes."

Caralama looked up at him and for the first time she smiled, "All right dad," she suddenly began to disappear and then she was gone. Yoko stood up and looked around and thought about whom his true love might be. _I hope Nakada is my true love. Maybe her dairy will tell me more about why she left. In away I hope it was because she was falling for me. Then Caralama would really be my daughter. But if she were then I would be the reason why Caralama would die. But Nakada said she was going to be gone for three years. _Yoko looked at his hand again and saw that it was disappearing a lot faster and longer.

Then he heard a voice some where in the darkness, "Yoko, Yoko come on wake up," the voice sounded like Caralama's, he smiled and closed his eyes.


	7. The Process Begins

The Process Begins

Yoko slowly woke up and saw Caralama holding his hand and she looked happy to see that he was awake. Hiei was beside her and he looked relieved to see he awake as well, but he also looked a bit worried. _Caralama told him, _he thought to himself with a mental smile.

"Hey how you doin fox?" Hiei asked him with a bit of a smirk on his face.

Yoko closed his eyes smiled and said, "Just fine three eyes," Yoko could hear Hiei chuckle at his answer. He also heard Caralama give a slight giggle at the remark. He opened his eyes and saw that Talia was on the other side of the bed with worry in her eyes,_ "Let me guess she told everyone while I was still asleep," _Yoko asked Talia in her mind.

_"Yes Kurama she did. Don't blame her it was more forced out because she had suddenly become so weak we were worried about both of you. You had gotten extremely weak for a second there."_

_"I don't blame Caralama at all. You would have found out eventually,"_ Yoko said to Talia with a weak smile. He might be stronger but he still felt a bit tired. He began to feel something under his hand when he began to move it. He looked down and saw that the diary was under his hand.

_"Caralama thought you might want to read some more of it," _Talia said to him with a smile on her face. Yoko smiled and looked at her. She looked exactly like Nakada but he would know the difference even if they had the same colour of eyes.

_"She's probably right," _Yoko closed his eyes for a minute to try and get some rest he was just too tired to do anything just then. He could feel Caralama tighten her hold on his hand and he smiled, "_You don't have to worry Caralama it hasn't started yet."_

_"I know but you seem a lot weaker then you did in your mind and your pendant is fading," _Caralama seemed to sound a bit worried.

Yoko squeezed her hand gently and said to her, "_Just goes to show how strong and smart my mind is,"_ he could hear Caralama laughing in his mind and outside his body. Yoko began to feel a bit stronger and so he opened his eyes again. Caralama and Hiei were both trying to suppress their giggles, "_I guess someone either than Caralama was in my mind huh Hiei?" _Hiei looked down at him and Yoko could see that he was definitely caught.

Yoko couldn't help but to smile a bigger smile than before but it soon disappeared and he had his eyes tightly closed as he began to feel a kind of pain in his heart and it seemed to leak out and go through out his body. Caralama instantly had a harder grip on his hand and he felt Hiei take his hand as well. Then he heard a far off voice calling for someone and then he fell unconscious.

Hiei looked at Yoko worried now because he had become unconscious. Talia was calling the other Signs to his side and he held on to Yoko's hand along with Caralama hoping that he was going to be all right. Yoko began to grunt in pain but it looked like he was trying to fight it. The Signs formed a circle around him and held hands and then the began to sing.

There voices were so pure as they sang out and then they began to glow multicolours and the colours seemed to seep into him strengthening him to fight the pain. Then he began to mutter things under his breath and Caralama heightened the volume in her ears and listened to him, "Lies their all lies get them out. Get them out of my heart, destroy them," Caralama gave the message to the other Signs and they understood. They knew what to do but it was like the lies had a mind of their own and started to retreat back the heart. They managed to destroy some of the lies but when the lies entered the heart they couldn't destroy them without killing or hurting Yoko.

* * *

That morning Yoko began to wake up and looked around and saw that Caralama was asleep in Hiei's arms who was also asleep. He pressed a hand over his heart that was still hurting. _It doesn't hurt as much as it did before. I guess they destroyed some of the lies. There were three upsides though the first one wasn't exactly an upside._ Yoko smiled at this and kept on rubbing the spot on his chest that was over his heart. He then noticed that he still had the dairy in his hand and lifted his hand to look at it. He laid his hand down and began to sit up. It wasn't hard now that he had some more energy and he leaned his back against the head bord of the bed. He looked at Caralama and Hiei once more and then looked at the diary and he began to read it. Yoko was past the part when Alfred had come to one of the Signs homes when Hiei started to wake up. He put the diary on the bedside table and looked at him as he opened one of his eyes and then the other. Yoko saw Hiei hold Caralama closer to him as if protecting her or making sure she was still there and then he began to speak, "How are you doing fox?" he whispered

"Just fine three eyes. How about you?" he said with a smile on his face and also in whisper.

Hiei smiled and wiped away a stray hair that had landed on Caralama's face, "I'm doing just fine," Hiei looked at Yoko with a worried look.

"Hiei I'm fine you don't have to worry right now," he had another smile on his face as he looked at Hiei. But he saw that Hiei didn't believe him in the slightest. Yoko sighed and his smile disappeared as he looked around the room. They were in the infirmary that he and Nakada had been working on. _She did a good job on this I wonder why she couldn't have done this with magic in the first place?_

_"Caralama told me that Nakada didn't usually like taking the easy way out. She said that she was not helpless and that there were some things she could do and didn't have to use magic to do them,"_ Yoko looked at Hiei and smiled a bit.

"Are you going to stay in my head forever?" Hiei didn't smile at this little joke and Yoko then saw that Hiei was probably going to be in his head a lot more for the next year, "Well if you are then stay away from the barriers okay?" he asked as his smile disappeared once again.

Hiei just gave a slight nod and Caralama began to wake up, "What's everyone talking about?" she asked as she yawned and wiped her eyes to make herself wake up and then she saw Yoko and a smile appeared on her face, "How are you feeling Yoko?"

He smiled and said, "I'm doing just fine. What about you? You where pretty weak before I woke up."

Caralama just smiled got up from her set and jumped backwards into the air and did many back flips and landed gracefully on the floor not that far from them, "Really? You really wouldn't know that now would you?" The demons were both chuckling and so was Caralama when Jennah came into the room.

"Yoko! Your awake how do you feel? By the look of things you seem to be doing really well!" Jennah walked fast towards him and sat in a chair beside him. There was silence for a while and Jennah had a big grin on her face. Then she began to talk, "Do you think you're well enough to see a certain whale?" Yoko was a bit taken back from the question; "We can easily turn you into a well a mer-fox-man?" Jennah was giggling at this and so were Caralama and Hiei. Well Hiei was more chuclking then giggling.

Soon Yoko was chuckling as well and said, "Only if everyone thinks I can I guess I would be able to see him," he said a bit serious.

Jennah put a hand to his head and began to glow violet as she touched him on the side of his temple. He began to feel stronger and when she took her hand away from his head Yoko was no longer weak, "I think you should be able to see him now."

* * *

A little while later Yoko was a mer-fox-man swimming with the little killer whale (Kota) and having a good time. He hid behind a rook and looked at Kota who was trying to find him. He ducked and pressed his back to the rock as Kota turned his head at his direction. Yoko had never felt this happy in a while as a small school of fish swam by him. Yoko had found out when he had turned into this form he could understand what the fish and other sea creatures were saying. Yoko reached out and touched one of the fish as it swam close to him. This was what he had dreamt when he would look out the window of his room. He smiled and he turned his head to look for Kota. Kota was nowhere to be found as he looked around and then he heard someone singing behind him and then, "FOUND YOU!" Yoko was so surprised he jumped out of his hiding place and looked behind him. Kota was there looking mighty pleased with him self that he had found the fox, "I found you Yoko! I found you!"

"Yes you did Kota," Yoko said trying his hardest to suppress his laughter, "I told you I would try to see you again but you beat me to that," Yoko said with a smile. Kota swam up to him and nudged beside him.

"I have to go up for air can you come with me?" Kota asked.

Yoko took the whales dorsal fin and said, "Lead the way," (little thing Kota is as big as a grown up whale becauhe had come another world. So imagine hpw big parents are!) Kota was instantly swimming at high speeds to the surface of the sea. Yoko let go when he could see the surface and Kota jumped out of the water and dived in again. Yoko swam up to the surface and sense he still had lungs he took a breath as well. Kota appeared beside him and blew water from his blowhole at the fox. Yoko held his arms in front of his face to protect him from the spraying water, "Hey!" he said as Kota surfaced again but didn't blow water from his blowhole. The whale giggled at him and Yoko swam backwards a bit and then he did a backward summersault and splashed the baby whale with the water he had collected in his tail.

The baby whale giggled a bit and tuned over flapping its side fins and lifting its tail up while was still on his back. Then he righted himself and dove under the water. Yoko searched for it and then the baby whale appeared under him and lifted him up. Yoko was so surprised all he could do was lay on the whale. Yoko hadn't noticed that the colour of his tail was the same colour as his hair. He slide off the baby whale gently and looked at his arms. They had the same side fins Nakada had and his hands were also webbed. Yoko looked at the whale with bewilderment on his face.

"What's wrong Yoko? You okay?" Kota asked him in a worried voice.

Yoko looked at the whale again and smiled, "I'm fine Kota I just never realized what I looked like," he looked at the water and he could make out his reflection in the water. Even his fox ears were a bit webbed they didn't have any fur on them anymore. He touched his fox ears and found they were covered in scales and not fur. He gently touched his neck and he could feel his gills on them. He looked at his torso and saw he had scales in some places there as well.

"Don't worry Yoko you'll get used to it. I don't care what you look like as long as you're okay," Kota swam up to Yoko and nuzzeled up to him trying to make him feel better. Yoko smiled and stroked along the whales dorsal fin, "Come on Yoko its almost time for me to go hold on tight."

Yoko held on tight and out of habit took a breath of air as Kota dived under the water and swam down to the Signs home. When they were almost there his chest began to hurt. Yoko pressed a hand to it and tightly closed his eyes, "Yoko are you all right?" Kota asked slowing down a bit. The sea knew all the secrets and Kota had heard that there was something happening to Yoko.

"Don't slow down Kota you have to hurry to the Signs home," Yoko's voice was strained as he tried to speak. Kota instantly swam faster then he had ever swam before sending out an echo sound to the Signs. When Kota had gotten to the home the Signs were already there and Yoko was barely awake. The Signs took Yoko and laid him on the sea floor and they formed the same circle around and tried to destroy the lies that were leaking from his heart to all over his body. The lies had spread through most of his body and so the Signs destroyed more of the lies before they had traveled back to his heart.

When the Signs were done Yoko was still awake and he began to look around. Kota swam up to him and nudged him. He smiled and stroked Kota gently on his head thanking him with his mind. Kota began to sing a worried song as Yoko sat up. Kota swam behind him and helped hin to get into an standing up position. Caralama and Hiei were instantly seen swimming toward the scene as fast as they could. Caralama was instantly embracing Yoko tightly around the waist and Yoko could taste some salt in the water. The sea that they were had no salt in it and was so clear so Yoko new Caralama was crying but her tears did not show in the water. The Signs left for awhile so there was only Caralama, Hiei, Kota and him. Yoko held Caralama close trying to comfort her.

_"That was an idiotic move there Yoko what you did," _Yoko looked at Hiei knowing what he was talking about, "_Caralama was worried sick. You could have been seriously injured or killed!"_

_"I know that Hiei but Kota had to go get some air and he asked if I wanted to come and I said yes. What else was I supposed to do?_"Yoko asked a bit upset now. He looked at Hiei and there was anger on his face, "_I guess next time I'll stay here while Kota goes to get some air then, just don't blame Kota," _Yoko looked down at Caralama and saw that she was still crying. _"Actually why don't you take him up for some air right now. He's been under water for some time now,"_ he asked as he stroked Caralama's hair trying to calm her down. Hiei just looked at Yoko and then gestured to Kota to go with him to the surface and get some air.

When they were alone Yoko lead Caralama to a rock and sat down on it. Caralama was still holding on to his waist in an iron grip, "Caralama its all right I'm all right please stop crying hush. I won't do that again I promise," Yoko kept on trying to calm Caralama down but she would not loosen her hold and she just kept on crying. Yoko started to stroke the back of her ears and hum the same tune he had hummed to her when they were still prisoners to the Dark Signs. Caralama started to stop crying as she listened to him hum the melody. She slowly released her grip around his waist and listened to him hum. He laid her across his lap as and pressed her head to his chest over his heart and kept on humming. Soon she was completely calm and was leaning against him but her hands were clenched into fists against his chest trying to stay close to him. Yoko looked down at her and lowered his head so it was on top on hers and continued to hum as he held her close and protectively.

Hiei was soon there with Kota and Caralama was still listening to Yoko hum. Kota saw his pod and told Hiei it was time for him to go. He nodded and swam towards Yoko having some more things he wanted to talk to him about. When he got there though he heard humming and saw Caralama laid across Yoko's lap listening to him. He watched as Yoko continued to hold Caralama close as if trying to protect her. _He looks just like her father and he is acting like it to. I wonder if there is a chance that he might be? Hmm_, "Is she all right Yoko?" Hiei was a bit worried when he saw the look on Caralama's face.

The humming continued a bit longer and then it stopped, "As far as I can tell Hiei she is fine but a bit in shock. I should never have gone up to the surface you were right," Hiei began to taste some more salt in the water as Yoko brought Caralama's head closer to his chest and started humming again laying his chin on her head.

Hiei watched Yoko do this and thought that he if he didn't know better Yoko was Caralama's real father. Hiei sighed and swam over to Yoko and sat beside him on the rock. Hiei looked into Caralama's eyes and it looked like she didn't see anything. He gently touched Caralama's face and she went stiff but she relaxed and closed her eyes. Hiei was worried now and he began to taste more salt in the water and he looked toward Yoko and gently went into his mind. _Of all the times I could have went through that it had to be when I thought I could leave the Signs home for a few minutes. A few minutes later I have what ever you call it and Caralama goes into shock! I am so stupid! How could I've been so selfish! _Hiei began to taste more salt in the water and touched Yoko's shoulder. Yoko instantly pulled away from it and gently handed Caralama over to him. Talia was there a few minutes later and they went to the door. She took Caralama away from Hiei as the water began to drain away from the little room. The demons both closed their eyes and after the flash and they were both covered with towels and they had there legs again. While the demons were getting dressed Hiei looked over to the stall Yoko was in.

"Hey fox man how are you doing?" there was no answer from the stall for a long while.

Then Hiei heard a sigh and then he heard Yoko say, "How do you think I feel? I'll give you three guesses," Hiei was definitely taken back from this and looked back at the stall. A few moments later Hiei and Yoko were both dressed and were walking down the hall. They both went to the infirmary to check on Caralama.

She was still asleep and in one of the medical beds. They both walked up to Caralama and sat on both sides of the bed. Hiei looked over at Yoko and saw that his face was almost an emotionless one as he leaned back into the chair and looked at Caralama. Hiei went into his mind again to see what he was thinking but his mind was just blank. He looked at Caralama in the bed asleep and he sighed, "Yoko," he looked up at Hiei and he continued, "Yoko you really do act like a father to her you know," he looked at him and saw that he had that blank stare on his face that looked exactly like Caralama'swhen she was trying to hide her emotions. Except Yoko wasn't trying to hide his emotions right then. He either didn't know what to feel or wasn't feeling anything.

"No I don't," he said in a clam voice but it was a bit rough. Hiei was surprised by what he had said as Yoko looked back at Caralama, "I did this to her. I did something without thinking of the consequences that would come from it," he took hold of Caralama's hand and then let go of it. He closed his eyes, lowered his head so no one could see the eyes and then Hiei saw a single tear fall from his cheek, "I do not act like a father should at all," Yoko got up and started to walk to the other side of the room out if view from Hiei.

_Your wrong Yoko, _Hiei thought to himself, _You are acting exactly the way a father should._ Hiei turned to Caralama and took her hand. Alfred hadn't bothered Hiei in a long time but he didn't want to get his hopes up that Alfred was gone forever. He leaned forward and gently kissed Caralama on the lips, _"Caralama are you the only one who can get through to him?_" Hiei looked to where Yoko had gone and saw that he was sitting in a chair and was reading Nakada's diary, "_No Nakada can get through to him to. Even if it is through pages and past words." _Hiei gently leaned back into the chair while still holding Caralama's hand and fell asleep.


	8. A Visitor in The Night

A Visitor In The Night

Yoko had fallen asleep while reading the diary and all the Signs were in their beds sleeping as well. The whole house was asleep unaware that a person was sneaking into their home. The uninvited cloaked visitor was dressed in an ice blue cloak that shadowed their face. The cloaked figure made it to the door of the home and took out a moon pendant. The figure held it to the door and the door opened. The visitor made it to Nakada's bedroom and looked through her plants. She came to the baby plant but strangely it didn't let go of its poison to this intruder. It purred as the cloaked figure stroked its leaves and stem as if happy to see an old friend. The person giggled a bit and went out of Nakada's bedroom. The person visited the other Signs being very careful as to not wake them up. At last the cloaked figure made it to the infirmary where Hiei, Caralama and Yoko were still sleeping.

The cloaked figure seemed to glide over to Caralama and Hiei. It laid their hand on Caralama's head and it began to glow and icy blue. Caralama stirred a bit but the figure hushed her and she began to settle down. The figure than went to Hiei with a blanket in its hands and covered him up.

Lastly the cloaked figure went over to Yoko also with a blanket and covered him as well setting the diary on his lap and just stood their looking at him. Then the figure began to caress his cheek with the back of its hand and started to bring their face close to his but then it stopped its descent.

The figure drew back and touched his forehead and the figure's hand stared to glow the same colour of blue like it had when the figure had touched Caralama. The figure then drew back their hand and began to leave. Just when the figure was about to exist through the door it heard a voice, "Nakada don't go," the cloaked figure stopped and stood still in its place and turned to look at Yoko. He was still asleep but the figure knew that it was him who had spoke.

The figure just looked at Yoko uncertain but did nothing and opened the door and left the infirmary. The figure made it back to the doors without being noticed and did the same thing with their pendant. Soon the cloaked figure was in the sea and swimming toward the open sea with the tail of a fish.

Caralama woke up a little while after the figure had left. She was no longer in shock but she looked around as if trying to find someone and saw that Hiei was covered up with a blanket and was holding her hand. She gently let go and went over to Yoko. He was covered up as well and had the diary on his lap. She went over to him and started to pat his shoulder but he didn't wake up. Worried she started to scratch behind his ears and Yoko started to purr and she saw something move under the blanket. Smiling Caralama knew he was enjoying being scratched behind the ear because that was his tail under the then gently poked Yoko a little and he woke up and looked at Caralama who was smiling. He smiled as well and saw that he was covered in a blanket.

"Who put this on me?" he asked as he gently unwrapped himself from it.

"I don't know but I have guess," Caralama said with a smile on her face and Yoko looked at her

"Who do you think it was Caralama?" he asked looking atherwith a questionable face.

"Nakada!" Yoko was so surprised by this answer he had to sit down again but he had sat on his tail and to get up again to reposition it, "Yoko it had to have been her. I felt her in my mind the presence was so familiar! It felt just like her!" Caralama was whispering all of this and she was also sitting on the bed Yoko had slept in when he had gone through his nightmare.

After getting over the shock of what Caralama said Yoko went over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and laid her head on his shoulder, "I believe you Caralama. I felt her in my mind as well last night giving me some of her strength and whispering to me, but I don't know what she said," Caralama snuggled closer to Yoko and closed her eyes.

"Maybe she said you shouldn't be so hard on your self for your mistakes. You know I might not have been able to see or think things clearly but I was aware of everything around me, even when I was unconscious," she looked up at him and saw that he was looking at her and there was something in his eyes that she could not name, "You are almost like Nakada you know. Always beating yourself up when you think you did something wrong. You do act like a father should Yoko, dad. I know I haven't had the chance to experience it but I see it well enough in other fathers. You are exactly the way a father should be," Caralama wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head down on his chest.

Yoko looked down at her and had to smile as he held her close knowing she was right. He had felt Nakada in his mind as well that night and he recognized her immediately her scent was also in the room, "Why do you think she was hear last night?" he asked her.

Caralama looked up at him and shrugged as she snuggled closer to him, "She might have been here because she knew you were in trouble and wanted to see if you were alright. Believe it or not Nakada always tries to protect the ones she cares about no matter what,"she closed her eyes for a second and Yoko began to think she was asleep but when he took a good look at her he saw that she wasn't only resting a little.

"Come one Caralama we had better tell the Signs," Yoko gave her a slight squeeze and then began to get up putting the diary on the side table, "Oh I finished the diary," Caralama looked up at him and smiled. They both went over to Hiei who was still asleep and then Yoko had an evil thought and he grinned a wicked grin.

He went over to Hiei and put his lips close to his ear and he whispered, "Hiei wake up," Hiei just swatted his hand and turned in the chair. The fox's smile got bigger and he went to Hiei's ear again and Caralama was trying to suppress her giggles. When Yoko was at the same distance he was before to Hiei's ear he said, "HIEI WAKE UP!" in aloud voicealmost yelling and Hiei fell out of the chair wide eyed. Caralama and Yoko were trying there best to contain their laughter with covering their mouths with one hand and holding their sides with the other. Hiei glared at Yoko took a pillow and threw it at the fox. Yoko was hit in the face and Hiei started to laugh as well but he was hit the face with the same pillow. Hiei looked at Yoko and Caralama who both had their hands behind their backs and having a sudden interest in the ceiling looking like little "angels."He just laughed as he put back the pillow and soon they to started to laugh as well.

"Can we take part in the joke?" said a voice behind them. They turned around and saw that Rinoa and Squall there behind them just entering the room.

"What ever it was seems to have lifted your spirits greatly by the looks of it," Squall said with a smile on his face.

"It's one of those times when you just had to be there," Caralama said long enough before she went into a fit of giggles. Yoko had to hold her to keep her standing.

"Not again I guess it was funny. Honestly she acts just like Nakada when something funny happens. Just get into a fit of giggles and can almost never stop," Squall said as he went over to Caralama who was starting to topple and Hiei had to both hold her up now and they also had grins on their faces.

After a few minutes Caralama finally stopped laughing and she was calm again but she still had a grin on her face. Then she looked at Yoko and he nodded, "Caralama and I think Nakada was here last night," there was silence in the room for a while.

"All of the other Signs think Nakada was here as well. We went to her room and talked to the plants and they said that she was there," Squall said with a small smile on his face.

Caralama smiled as well but it soon disappeared, "Why would Nakada want to leave us again?" The room was silent again.

Hiei sat on the bed next to Caralama and said, "Maybe she had no choice, I mean she went to Deaths' remember? Maybe it was part of a newdeal or something," Caralama leaned against him and closed her eyes and sighed.

"Maybe we can catch her some how," the Signs looked all around and then they looked up and saw Jennah jump down from the ceiling, "I mean we might be able to!" she said as she landed perfectly with out bending her knees.

"Yeah and she might never come back as well if we do!" Squall looked a bit angry at Jennah for thinking about catching his sister.

"But we have to try Squall!" Jennah protested to him getting a bit angry, "We don't know why she left any way so we have to get her to tell us!"

"She left because she falling in love with someone!" everyone looked at Yoko.

"Yoko why would she leave if she was falling in love with someone?" Jennah asked a bit suspicious.

"Because she made a deal with Death that if she were to fall in love with anyone before I was eighteen I would be die!" Caralama said standing up, "I wasn't supposed to live after a few days after I was born and Nakada new that because she had read it in the prophesy books. So she went to Deaths' and made a deal that until I had reached the age where I couldn't die of sickness or anything she couldn't love a man intimately who wasn't her family," everyone looked at Caralama. She looked serious and a bit angry but she did not shed a single tear.

Hiei stood up beside her and held her closeto him, "Caralama how did you find this out? And who was the person she was falling in love with?" Rinoa asked calmly.

"I read one of the prophecy books one day and understood one of the past riddles..."

"As for who she fell in love with I finished Nakada's diary last nightI found out it was me she was falling in love with," Yoko sat down on one of beds and laid his head in his hands. The Signs looked at Yoko to Caralama and then back again.

"Why didn't she tell us before? Was she aloud to?" Squall was speaking in a calm voice and he sat next to Yok on the bed.

"Yes Nakada was aloud to tell you but she didn't want any of you to worry so she kept it a secret," he said with his head still in his hands.

"Your not telling us something Yoko what is it?" Jennah said as she walked and kneeled beside Yoko.

Caralama was instantly at his side, "You are crowding him with your questions! Can't you see that telling you this is hurting him? You all can read the diary now so go and read it!" Caralama instantly got off the bed got the diary from the bedside table and gave it to the Signs who weren't crowding Yoko any more. They nodded and left the infirmary.

Jennah was the last one out and she looked behind her at the two demons and Caralama. She smiled and said to Hiei, "Hiei," he looked at her and she continued, "they both threw the pillow at you," and with that Jennah was out of the door in a flash. Caralama and Yoko were trying to suppress their giggles when the saw the look on Hiei's face. He looked like he was slapped in the face and then a second later he went behind Caralama who had her eyes closed while still trying to suppress her giggles and started to tickle her.

Of course though Yoko and Caralama gained up on him and they triedto tickle him back. Soon after the little fight Caralama took out the letter that was in the diary and gave it to Yoko. He looked at it and then he looked at the other two, "Do you want us to leave Yoko?" Hiei asked a bit worried. He shook his head no and began to open the letter. He looked over it and then he began to read aloud.

* * *

Dear Yoko

I suspect you will be reading this with Hiei and Caralama around but I don't mind. I know you probably think your self the reason why I left but I don't want you to think like that. I love you yes but I will never blame you because I love you. I was always good at making long entries in my diary but I was never good at making letters Caralama was always the one that made her letters long.

I will try to visit you and the Signs whenever I can but it depends on the new deal I am going to have to make with Death. To be honest Yoko I never really thought I would fall in love with someone. Sure I had some odd crushes but they ended up loving someone else and I didn't care. But when I think of you loving someone else either than me I just couldn't bare for that to happen. I hope you love me and tell Caralama that she is not the reason I'm leaving as well. Things like this happen and I don't want any of you to think that you are to blame. I would feel much better if you didn't blame your selves when it is really just that well I blame myself as well and I don't want you to blame your selves.

I hope to see you soon,

Nakada

* * *

After Yoko had finished reading the letter Caralama began to smile, "You were right Yoko she didn't want us to blame our selves but she really didn't need to blame herself as well," Caralama kind of frowned at that but it went away soon.

Yoko put the letter back into the envelope and sighed a bit, "Caralama there are some things I have to tell you about what was written in Nakada's diary..." but before he could say anything Caralama held up her hand.

"Yoko let me tell you something first. I wasn't sure if I was right about what the prophecy book had said so I went into Nakada's room one day when she wasn't there and I found her diary. I took it and I knew it was wrong but I sat on her bed and started to open it. I found the page I was looking for and I found out that I was right about Nakada going to Deaths'. But I also found out that Nakada was my mother I don't mind but that means you really are my father," Caralama hung her head in shame while she told this to Hiei and Yoko. Hiei just smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"I was wondering why you had pointy ears and whyyou reminded me so much of Yoko," Hiei said as she lifted her head up and saw that Yoko was smiling as well.

Hiei let Caralama go and she went over to Yoko and they held each other tightly, "I'm just wondering how the other Signs are going to take this," Yoko said and Caralama held him tighter.

"I just hope they don't think anything bad about Nakada especially my other mother," she said against his chest. Hiei went up to them and sat in a chair that was next to the bed. A clock on the table said it was twelve o'clock in the morning but it they didn't care.


	9. At Deaths

At Deaths

Nakada was lying on a bed in a dark room that was filled with the colour black. The sun was up and Nakada looked like she was dead while she was on the bed. Death then came in to the room and sat on the bed. In some stories Death was a beautiful woman or a skeleton woman or a disfigured woman. In others it was a man that looked likehe was wearing a blue mask with blue hair and black cloths. But the truth is there is more than one Death and the one that was on her bed was the beautiful death.

"It seems you got here on time Nakada," Death said to her, "A few more seconds and you wouldn't have made it," Death pressed to fingers to Nakada's neck and she wasn't surprised when she found that her skin was cold nor that there was no pulse. Nakada still had her cloak on for she just fell on the bed when the sun had resin, "I know you can hear me even in your death sleep. I just want to tell you that you are allowed to go back to the Signs and tell them what you have done just like last time. I will allow you to wake up for only a few minutes to talk to you," Death put her hands over Nakada's eyes and they began to glow an icy blue colour.

When Death lifted her hands Nakada took in a deep breath of air and woke up. She sat up and looked at Death "I don't think I could ever return to the Signs, Death," Nakada looked sad as she started to talk, "Yoko is done reading my diary and I don't know how the others will react when they find out that Caralama is my daughter and not April's. April will most definitely be shocked," a few tears fell from her eyes and Death gently whipped them away.

"But what about Yoko? I thought you loved him," Nakada looked up at Death and glared at her.

"I do love him but I don't know if he loves me," Nakada's voice was uncontrollably cold and her breath could seen as she talked. Death being used to the cold didn't shiver. Normal people would have died hearing Nakada speak like that.

Nakada began to grow pale and her moon pendant began to lose its glow and Death began to speak, "Yoko does love you and so do many others. You can stay here as long as you like Nakada but for now you have to sleep. The sun is up and the spell I put in you to wake you up is wearing off. Sleep now and don't dream but be aware of your surrondings," Nakada fell on to the bed again and her eyes closed as she stopped breathing and her heart stopped beating and the glow her pendant gave off faded.

Death stood up and went out of the room and went to her sisters and brother. When she walked into a huge room full of lit candles of different shapes and sizes she saw her brother and sisters standing therewaiting for her. "Has she decided to leave?" asked Death's brother sounding a bit worried.

"No brother she thinks she is not wanted by the Signs but I guess she wont stay here forever," Death said going over to a small candle that was flickering. She looked into the flame and saw an old man in a bed surrounded by his family knowing he was going to die tonight. Death sighed and blew out the candle and the man died.

"Why would she want to leave us?" the skeleton Death asked, "We are not asking her to go and she is no trouble,"

"Indeed," replied the brother, "She doesn't come out of her room that much either. Before we said she could go and visit the Signs all she ever did was just sit at her window and look at the stars, the moon and if it was to cloudy to watch them she would just look out of the window as if nothing ever mattered to her.

All the Deaths went to a candle that was the same height as Yoko and looked into the flame. They saw Yoko holding Caralama close to him and Hiei sitting in a chair.

"When she found out that he was going to die in one year she was so distraught," the skull death said, "She still looked out the window when I told her but she didn't seem to have listened. But when I was about to leave I heard silent sniffles and saw that she was still at the window but her arms were on the sill and her head was in her arms. She went into her death sleep like that and did the same thing the next day," the other Deaths nodded in agreement and still looked at the flame. Yoko let go of Caralama looked at her and said something. Caralama nodded and walked with Hiei out the door. Soon after Yoko went to his room and looked out the window. A little tear fell from his eyes as he looked out of it and held a hand to his chest.

He wasn't having another attack they knew that but his heart was hurting him like as if someone had driven a dagger into it. They knew why he had felt this way. He had done this everytime shortly after Nakada had gone to sleep. His heart thought she was dead and it would break but Yoko wouldn't know what had happened. He would usually do it in his sleep because Nakada would go into her death sleep before he woke up. But Nakada had just gone to sleep again and he was awake.

He said something and pressed his hand harder to his chest. He was beginning to have another attack and all of the Signs were around him in an in an instant forming a circle around him and destroying the lies. Yoko's pendant glowed bright but it looked like it was fading. The lies retreated to his heart again but the glow his pendant was emitting still looked a bit faded but it hadn't faded so much for the Signs to notice. His life candle also went down but not enough for anyone to notice.

"Sister do you think the Signs will be angry at Nakada when they find out that Nakada is the real mother to Caralama?" the male death said to his sister the disfigured death that always wore a hooded cloak to hide herself. She looked like nothing but a shadow. This Death couldn't speak but her head moved back and forth showing that she thought the Sings would not be angry at her. And when she said that something was going to happen then it would definitely happen. The beautiful death smiled and looked into the flame again and saw that Yoko was sitting up and Caralama and Hiei were there. He was sitting on the bed and Caralama was holding on tight to him but she wasn't crying. The Signs left the room and Hiei was on the window seat looking at Caralama and Yoko.

"Maybe one of us should tell them," said the male death, "It might be a bit better and then maybe Nakada would to them and stay with them when she finds out they wouldn't hate her," the other deaths nodded

But the skeleton death said, "We can not do something that might change the course of life. You know perfectly well that we are to show up to them but only after Nakada is with the Signs again. Then we can tell them all of it if need be. We might not need to show up at all though."

* * *

That night when the sun had set, Nakada's pendant began to glow and her heart began to beat and she took in a deep breath of air. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Her cloak was on a chair by the opened window. There was a knock on the door and Nakada said, "Come in," in a low calm voice.

The male death came into her room and sat at her bedside, "The sun has set and the moon is rising do you want to go visit the Signs tonight?" Nakada thought for awhile and then she nodded, "Then hurry every second wasted here is lost time," Nakada instantly got off the bed and went to her cloak. She went out of the room out the door that led to the ocean and as she lifted her hood she jumped into the ocean and swam towards the Signs home.


	10. Found Out

Found Out

Nakada did the same thing she had done the other night. She visited her plants, all of the Signs, her brothers and sisters, Hiei and Caralama. She now went in to Yoko's room and saw him sleeping in his bed. She summoned a chair and sat at the side of his bed. She gently caressed his cheek with her hand and cupped it moving her thumb back and forth under his lower lip. Then she moved her hand lower to his pendant and let it rest right above it. The pendants that they wore could protect them and other things but if they started to fade it meant the person that was wearing them was dieing. Nakada hadn't looked at Yoko's pendant the last time she was there but now that she looked at it she noticed that it had faded. It had the head of a sliver fox and used to be a bright silver colour and it was even brighter when he had become an immortal. But it wasn't shining as brightly now because he only had one year to live. And every attack he had the lies would destroy some part of him and he would become weaker. A tear began to fall from Nakada's eyes as she closed her eyes and began to silently cry. She hadn't noticed that Yoko was beginning to wake up.

Yoko opened his eyes slowly and felt a hand on his chest. He saw the cloaked figure sitting beside him and saw a few tears fall from the figures hidden eyes. His nose twitched as he took in the figures scent. Yoko tried his best to hide his excitement when he recognized the scent to be Nakada's. His hand twitched getting ready to take hold of hers.

Nakada still hadn't noticed that Yoko had woken up but all of a sudden she felt a warm hand on top of hers and take hold of it. Nakada looked at him and saw that he was awake and looking at stared at him as he began to sit up. He still had a hold of her hand but with his free hand he slid the hood off of her head.

Her silver blue tinted hair gleamed as Yoko slid the hood off all the way from her head. He saw the tears on her face and gently brushed them away and cupped her cheek. Nakada hadn't made a move to resist him in the slightest but new tears were showing up in her eyes. Yoko sat on the bed with his legs over the side and gently pulled Nakada over to his side. She resisted a little for the first time but she still went to his side.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and laid his head on top of hers. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she held on to him and cried silently into his shoulder, "Hush its all right Nakada. Hush just let it out," Yoko kept on saying this until Nakada had finally stopped.

"I'm sorry Yoko," Nakada said in a tired voice. Her voice sounding so sad as she spoke.

"What is there to be sorry about? You didn't do anything wrong," he asked in a soft voice trying to calm her down. Nakada didn't say anything and just sat there in his arms.

Then Nakada looked at the clock on his table she jerked up and tried to pull away from him. The sun was going to rise in a few minutes, "Please Yoko you have to let me go the sun is going to rise soon!"

He still held Nakada by the hand and saw that her pendant was beginning to fade and she was getting weaker, "Nakada what is happening to you?" he asked worried at what was happening to her.

"It's part of the new deal I have to leave now! Please Yoko let me go!" tears were appearing in her eyes as she became more desperate.

Yoko still held her still and said, "I will let you go if you promise me you will come back tonight," Nakada looked at him and nodded. He let her go and she used all of her speed to leave the home and swim to Deaths'.

She had made it to the door when the sun started to rise. The male death helped her into the mountain and Nakada stopped breathing and her heart stopped beating and her pendant's glow went out. Death carried her bridal style up to her room and took her cloak off and laid her into the bed. "That was to close for comfort," Death said to himself as he went to talk to his sisters.

* * *

Yoko stood there in his room and then his heart began to hurt. He pressed a hand to it but he knew it wasn't an attack. He sat down on his bed and a tear fell from his face, "Nakada?" he whispered to himself, "Please don't be dead please," but Yoko felt so hallow inside that he had to lay down in the bed and he closed his eyes with more tears falling down from them as he fell asleep. Jennah was going to Yoko's room because she had felt Nakada's presence there. She saw that the door was open and she went in. Yoko was there on his bed asleep but his pillow was wet. Jennah sat in the chair Nakada had summoned and looked at him. He made no sounds as tears fell from his eyes as he slept and Jennah carefully wiped away his tears with a white cloth she had summoned up.

He woke up and saw her, "Nakada was here," he began.

"We know she was here Yoko. Why are you crying?" she asked in a calm voice.

Yoko sat up on the bed, "I think she's dead Jennah," she hadn't realized it before but he had his hand over his heart and it was still there.

"Yoko are you having another attack?" she asked looking at him a bit worried. He just shook his head. Tears were appearing in Jennah's eyes as well now, "Are you sure she's dead Yoko?" she asked hoping what he said wasn't true. She remembered what April had said last night when they all found out that Caralama was supposed to be Nakada's child. She was a bit shocked and sad but she said she some how knew that Caralama was Nakada's daughter. No one had hated her though they all knew that she had done it so that there would be less confusion. Jennah looked at Yoko and saw that he was looking at the ceiling.

"Yoko you look so tired didn't you get any sleep last night?" she saw him give a weak smile and chuckled a bit.

"No Jennah I didn't," he paused and smiled a little, "I spent the night holding Nakada. Then she went all crazy saying that she had to leave because the sun was rising and something about the new deal with Deaths. She was getting weaker and her pendant was losing its glow," he turned his head and looked at Jennah. The smile on his face was gone, "She kept on telling me to let her go because she had to go. I said I wouldn't let go until she had promised to meet me tonight. She nodded and I let go. I few minutes later... she's...dead," the last few words were hard for him to say as a lump grew in his throat and his eyes were burning with tears but he didn't let any of them go.

All of a sudden his chest began to hurt and he pressed both hands to it. Jennah sent out a message to all the Signs and they were there immediately. The lies were attacking a lot faster now and they seemed to have gotten smarter as well. They were attacking anything that came close to them. The Signs destroyed many of the lies before they finally made there way back to the heart.

Yoko was unconscious when Caralama and Hiei came. The Signs left and Caralama sat on the bed with Hiei beside her. The Signs had healed what was damaged so he would be waking up soon. Caralama held on to Yoko's hand and began to talk to Hiei "Hiei I think Nakada is dead," he looked at her and she looked back at him, "I don't know how to explain it but I just feel like a part of me is dead and it died when the sun came up," he held her close and carried her to the window sill and she fell asleep. Hiei looked out into the sea and suddenly he fell asleep as well. The rest of the Signs were oblivious of what was happening in Yoko's bedroom.

The four deaths had some how gotten Hiei, Yoko, and Caralama to fall asleep and they would wake up when Nakada was back.


	11. Awaken and the Painful Story

Awaken And The Painful Story

Nakada took in a deep breath of air as her heart began to beat when the sun set. She opened her eyes and saw she was in her bedroom at Deaths. She saw she was still in her cloak and she also saw the four Deaths at the got up from the bed and stood up, "I am going to the Signs and I'm not coming back."

The Deaths nodded their heads and opened the door for her. She smiled, "I don't need the door," and she ran out the open window and suddenly wings appeared from her back as she jumped out the window and flew to the ocean. Her wings were the same colour as her hair and they looked like angel wings. Nakada spotted the ocean and she flew even faster. When she was over it her wings disappeared and she fell to the ocean, diving into the water with out a splash.

She swam to the home and saw that there were no lights on. She went to the door and opened it with her moon pendant. She then ran to Yoko's room and saw Hiei and Caralama still at the window sill and Yoko in his bed. Nakada smiled and went over to Yoko. She gently caressed his face and then she took off her cloak and put it on the back of chair she had summoned. She sat on the bed and then she cupped his face with one hand and leaned closer to him.

She hesitated for a second and then she lowered her head to his face and kissed him gently on the lips.

Yoko could feel some one kissing him and he woke up. He saw Nakada kissing him with her eyes closed. He closed his eyes as well and laid his hand on the back of her head and pushed her down a bit further as a tear fell down from his left eye.

Nakada could fell a hand on her head and was being pushed down closer to Yoko. Then she began to feel him kiss her back and she laid beside him and he stopped the kiss. Yoko laid his forehead against hers and said, "I thought you were dead Nakada. My heart hurt so much that I thought you had died.

Nakada moved closer to him wrapping her arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "I was dead Yoko it is apart of the new deal," he looked down at her but she didn't budge, "Every time the sun comes up my heart and lungs will shut down completely. Only when the sun goes down will they work again," she looked up at Yoko and saw the worry on his face. She smiled and held him tighter and put her head to his chest and listened to his heart, "I guess you could call it the way I sleep now. But it is always dreamless," Yoko laid his head on top of her and held her close.

"As long as you will wake up when the sun goes don't I mind. I will sleep with you and wake with you," Nakada smiled and snuggled as close she could get to him. He covered her with the blankets on his bed and asked her to go inside his mind. Confused she went into his mind and he was made an image in his mind. She was in the forest but the sun was up and she wasn't in her death sleep. Suddenly she felt some one out their hand on her shoulder and she grabbed it and turned around slightly twisting the hand.

"Ow let go Nakada it's only me!" Nakada let go immediately when she saw Yoko.

She tried to hold in her smile and let go of him, "I am so sorry Yoko but you shouldn't sneak up on me like that!"

"Yeah I found that out the hard way," he said rubbing his arm and smiling, "It's the best I can do and it is the closest I can get you to being near the sun I hope you like it."

Nakada smiled and hugged him, "It's the best, thank you Yoko," Yoko smiled and held her tight.

* * *

Shortly after this Caralama woke up and saw Nakada in bed with Yoko. Caralama rubbed her eyes and saw that she wasn't imagining it and she wasn't dreaming either. She nudged Hiei and he woke up as well and looked at Nakada and Yoko in the bed. He looked at Caralama and she smiled, nodded and whispered, "She's home Hiei." "But is she alive?" Hiei asked in a worried voice. They went over to them to see if she was alive. Nakada and Yoko weren't asleep so they began to plan something when they heard Caralama and Hiei go over to their bed. When they were close enough...Nakada grabbed both of their wrists and dragged them down. Nakada held Caralama down while Yoko held Hiei down.

"Now, now what do we have here Yoko?" Nakada asked as she held the squirming and laughing Caralama.

"I don't know, this one looks mighty dangerous though. What do you think we should do with them Nakada?" Yoko asked holding the equally struggling Hiei.

"Please, Please spare us!" Caralama said while Nakada started to tickle Caralama and Hiei kept on struggling to get free.

All of a sudden all of the Signs were in the room and looking at the 'torture' seen. Hiei finally got lose from Yoko's hold but Nakada was still tickling Caralama and Yoko soon joined her. The Signs began to laugh so hard that they were kneeling on the ground holding their ribs from laughing, pressing their backs against the wall or doing both. Eventually they did stop and everyone was tired from laughing and Caralama was exhausted from being tickled by both Nakada and Yoko. She kept on giving Hiei a glare for awhile. Hiei just answered with confusion on his face and said, "There was no way I was going back in there again," Caralama would then stick out her tongue at him.

The Signs were then told about the new deal and when Nakada was done the sun began to rise. She leaned against Yoko getting a bit weaker and her pendant began to lose its glow. He looked at her and picked her up, "I'm going to take her to her room," they all agreed and he went to her room.

When he got there Nakada was still awake as he laid her in her bed. She felt so cold, "I'm sorry I wont be able to help you with your attacks Yoko," she said in a weak voice.

Yoko sat on the bed next to her and cupped her cheek, "As long as you're here Nakada I won't mind. I would go through a million of my attacks then to lose you for real then to lose you in a death sleep," Nakada smiled and suddenly her pendant's glow went out and her breathing and heart stopped all together. Yoko cupped her cheek for awhile and then let go. He looked around her room and saw the little plant that didn't like him that much.

He went over to it and kneeled down to it, "Listen I know you can hear me so just listen. I know you don't like me that much and I don't like you but for Nakada's sake can we get along with each other just a little bit?" he gently began to pat the plant on the stem and after a while it began to purr. Yoko smiled and turned around and went to the door. He turned around and looked at the plant, "I'll be back so make sure Nakada's body is all right okay?" he heard a soft purr and he smiled as he left the room. He leaned against the door when he go out and closed it. He was so tired he imagined the rest of the Signs felt the same way. Then he saw Jennah running towards the door as he knew she would for some reason, "Yoko has Nakada?...well you know," she asked a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes Nakada is in her death sleep,' he said a bit tired while closing his eyes.

"Oh darn I wanted to ask her something," he opened his eyes and turned them to her a long with one ear but he kept his face forward.

"What did you want to ask her?" he asked a bit curious.

"Huh? Oh well its nothing. It can wait until tomorrow morning or night whatever bye," she waved her hand and ran to her room. Yoko smiled and went back into Nakada's room. She was still in her state of sleeping and he went under the covers but leaned his back against the head bored and held Nakada close to him laying her head to his chest. He touched her face and found it so cold and when he held her hand it was like ice as well.

He stayed like that for a little while and kept on rubbing her arms to get some warmth into them even though he knew it was meaningless. Suddenly he heard he heard a child like voice, "Is she going to be okay?" Yoko began to look around for the source of the voice.

Then he looked at the plant, "Did you just talk?" he asked the baby plant.

"Yes I did, but is she going to be okay?" the baby plant asked again when a face appeared were the petals started to grow. It looked just like a child's face as well.

"She is going to be fine when the sun goes down. Its just her knew way of sleeping for the next three years," he said as he held Nakada closer to him and laying his head on hers, "You'll see when the sun goes down she will wake up," saying that more to himself then to the plant.

"What about your attacks? What did she mean by that?" the plant asked again.

Yoko smiled a bit as he continued to press Nakada's head to his chest, "Do you know about the Dark Signs?" he asked the baby plant.

"Yes what does that have to do with it?" the baby plant asked in a curious voice.

"Promise you won't poison me? I used to be with the Dark Signs and now I marked as a traitor. But there is something that I did that I am going to have to tell Nakada and I'm kind of scared on how she will react," a tear fell from his eyes and he held Nakada even closer to him.

Nakada was hearing it all and was wondering what it was that Yoko had to tell her, "What did you do?" the baby plant asked.

There was silence for a while and then Yoko spoke, "I was stealing from one of the demon worlds most powerful vaults and I had gotten seriously injured. I was running away from some guards and the only way out was to jump through a window. I kept running and smashed through it and fell to the ground. I was deeply wounded and couldn't get up. All of a sudden I heard voices all around me and I fell unconscious.

I woke up some days later after the robbery in a dark room. There were no lights or windows in the room so I couldn't see a thing. I knew I was in a bed I knew that much then I began to smell something putrid and soon after my eyes had gotten used to the dark I saw the Dark Signs talking to each other. I saw Kelsey standing far from them...and I liked the way she looked. I went over to her silently and I covered her mouth with my hand so she wouldn't scream. She turned her face to me and saw me. The fear in her eyes immediately disappeared and I dropped my hand away from her mouth. I said to her, 'What is a pretty thing like you doing with these jokers,' and she smiled at me," Yoko stopped there knowing he had to continue but there was a lump in his throat as he told the rest of the story, "She smiled and then I put my hand under her chin and brought her lips to mine and I...ki...kissed...her," Yoko's tears still did not come down but he laid Nakada down back down under the covers uncovered himself and went out the walked down the hallways until he came to the living room. There was a fireplace and the fire was lit so it was warm as he sat down on the couch.

Despite the heat the fire gave off he felt like ice inside. He just stared at the fire and then he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. He went to sleep in a little while and when he was asleep the unshed tears fell like a never ending stream down his face.


	12. What She Did

What She Did

Nakada woke up when the sun had set and wasn't surprised when Yoko wasn't there beside her. She had heard it all last night and she did feel hurt but that was in the past. He didn't know that much so why would she blame him for something like that? _Yoko why do you have to be as stubborn as an ox sometimes? _Nakada closed her eyes and tried to find him with her mind. She found him in the living room and went to him.

She found him on the couch asleep she went over to him immediately afraid that he had, had one of his attacks. When she got to him and checked to see if he was alright. She found that he had not had one of his attacks for some strange reason and she was partly great full for that. She looked at him as he slept and moved some stray hairs away from his face. She was kneeling beside him and then she kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled back and he slowly woke up.

"You weren't with me when I woke up," Nakada said with a little smile. Yoko tried to smile back but just couldn't.

"Nakada I have to tell you something..." she put her finger to his lips and hushed him.

"My heart and lungs might not have been working Yoko but my ears were working quite fine. I heard everything last night and you don't have to worry," Nakada leaned forward and kissed him again. Yoko was surprised by her answer that he didn't not what to do.

"Nakada," he said as she finished her kiss, "Why...how can you forgive me? I wouldn't forgive anyone who would do that to me,"

Nakada looked at him for a while and then sat down with her legs beside her. He saw this so he moved back a bit and pulled her onto the couch to lie there with him. When Nakada was with him on the couch she held him and said, "If you had not told at all and never thought of telling me then I would probably be angry and hate you. But you told me even though you knew it was going to hurt you, and that makes me love you more."

Yoko held Nakada close to him and a tear fell down his cheek. His heart began to hurt but it wasn't an attack. He had never thought Nakada would forgive him it was more than he could take. She looked up at Yoko and saw that his eyes were closed tightly.

"Yoko, are you alright?" Nakada asked calmly but her voice was worried then she saw a tear fall from his eyes. She held Yoko closer, brought his head to her shoulder and he silently cried. _Yoko has been the one people have cried to, he has never been able to cry to any one else. It's his turns to cry now, _"Yoko its all right hush let it out hold nothing back. Its your turn to cry now so just cry and don't hold anything back."

After an hour Yoko finally stopped crying but he held tight to Nakada with his head in the crook of her shoulder and he was shaking a bit as if stroked his hair and then she started to rub at the base of his ears. He stopped shaking but he still held on to Nakada. Then he heard someone singing. He looked up at Nakada and saw that she was singing. It wasn't the healing song that Yoko had become familiar with this was just an every day song. But he still listened to it and the song seemed to be in his head and around him as well. He soon fell asleep listening to the song.

**Some say love it is a river**

**That drowns the tender reed**

**Some say love it is razor**

**That leaves your soul to bleed**

**Some say love it is our hunger**

**An endless acking need**

**I say love it is a flower **

**And you it's only seed**

**It's the heart afraid of breaking**

**That never learns to dance**

**It's the dream afraid of waking **

**That never take the chance**

**It's the one who won't be taken**

**Who cannot seem to give**

**And the soul afraid of dying**

**That never learns to live**

**When the night has been to lonely**

**And the road has been to long**

**And you think that love is only**

**For the lucky and the strong**

**Just remember in the winter**

**For beneath the bitter snows**

**Lies a seed that with the suns love**

**In the spring becomes the rose**

Nakada knew when Yoko had fallen asleep because he had become limp as she held him close. _Sometimes Yoko it is better to cry with someone either than to cry alone._ Nakada listened to Yoko's even breathing as he slept. She held him close to her not wanting to ever let go with fear that if she did she would lose him forever.

Then Yoko began to stir in his sleep and he pressed his hand over his heart. Nakada placed her hand over his hand and saw that he was having another one of his attacks. She instantly called the Signs and when they got to the room the lies were acting a lot faster and deadlier. Nakada had destroyed some of the lies already and the other Signs began to help her. The lies didn't destroy as much as they had the last time but he was still very hurt by the lies. Nakada instantly healed him by crying a few tears into his mouth and he was healed.

Yoko woke up a short time after when all the Signs had left. He noticed that he still had his head in crook of Nakada's neck, "What time is it?" he asked as he started to sit up.

Nakada let go of him and sat up along with him, "If your wondering when the sun is going to come up it will be in six hours," Nakada said when they were finally sat up. Yoko looked at Nakada for a while and smiled and started to laugh a bit, "What's so funny?" Nakada asked a bit confused.

"Squall told me that when he scared you in the forest you would chase him threatening to kill him. I honestly never thought you would do that," Yoko had to cover his mouth with his hand to try and stifle his laughter. Nakada began to laugh a bit as well and leaned against Yoko and he wrapped his arm around her and leaned his cheek on the top of her head.

"Yes but did he tell you that I would mostly scare him into the lake if I saw him to close to it?" she said while laying her head slightly down on his chest.

Yoko looked down at her and giggled a bit, "No he didn't tell me that," he said while trying to stifle some new giggles.

"Figures, he is always trying to make a good laugh with me no matter where I am or what I'm doing. It's hard to believe that there was a time when he wouldn't even try to make conversation someone let alone laugh or even smile himself. But that was before he met Rinoa," Nakada looked at the fire in the fire place and he noticed she was gripping the tope of his robe tightly as if she was afraid of something.

"Are you okay Nakada?" he asked in a bit concerned as he moved his hand that was wrapped around her shoulder up and down her arm his claws slightly scratching at times. Nakada just kept on looking at the fire. Yoko finally looked at what she was looking at and saw the fire, "Nakada are you afraid of fire?" he asked.

"I always have been afraid of fire Yoko its one of my most strongest enemies," Nakada looked at Yoko and then looked at the fire again and leaned closer to him. Yoko wrapped his other arm around her and pressed her head to his chest, "One touch of fire is enough to weaken me for a week. But if I'm exposed to it for a long time I might die or become incredible weak for who knows how long. But it is even worse with Dark Magic," Nakada held Yoko close and he just looked down at her and held her as well. It is the same with the other Signs and with the Dark Signs Dark Magic is their greatest ally."

They stayed like that for a little while until Nakada began to giggle a little, "What are you giggling for?" he asked a bit confused.

"I was just wondering," Nakada said, looking up at him with a smile on her face and a show of mischief in her eyes, "if you still think you can beat me when I dance," Yoko stared at her and remembered the first time they had fought each other. It seemed so long ago and yet it was only a few days.

Yoko smiled and held Nakada to him, "If you hadn't tricked me into tying myself up I probably would have beaten you," Nakada playfully punched him in the stomach.

"You know pretty darn well that I would have beaten you even if you had been paying attention to what I was doing. And you said you were always careful, huh. Hey stop hahahahaah stop please that tickles hahahah," Yoko just couldn't help himself. She was so close to him and she was so content with herself and so unaware he just could not help but tickle her sides.

But she came back scratching behind his ears and tickling his stomach. "Hey now that's not fair hahahah," Nakada grinned and kept on tickling Yoko's stomach with one hand and scratching his ears and some times his neck with the other as he tried to fight back. Nakada couldn't help but notice how hard Yoko's tail was thumping against the couch and she smiled (Nakada had some how gotten in between the couch and Yoko. So his tail was hanging off the side.) Then she stopped and as she laid herself on top of him she pulled herself up to Yoko's face (who was still trying to catch his breath) and kissed him right on the lips.

Nakada could hear a soft purr come from the back of Yoko's throat as he kissed her back and she smiled as she lifted herself up and smiled down at the exhausted fox and said, "Oh but I don't usually play fair Yoko Kurama," Nakada said as she laid her head down on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I play to win with tons of fun in between," he looked down at her and smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he pulled the quilt that was hanging over the side of the couch and laid it on top of them.

They stayed that way until Talia walked into the room and found them like that. Nakada heard her coming and laid her forehead on the top of his chest and gave a groan. Yoko was wondering why she had done that when he heard her Talia talk, "Where have you two been?" Yoko groaned and mentally cursed as Nakada began to reluctantly lift herself off of him and lifted the quilt off of both of them, "Well at least your fully dressed that much I can say!" Talia said trying to sound serious but Nakada could hear a little bit of amusement in her voice.

"What do you want Talia?" Nakada asked in a bit of a grumpy voice as she sat up with an equally grumpy Yoko holding a hand to his forehead as if having a headache. Nakada had to smile as his ears folded to the back of his head showing he was not pleased.

"Well I hope you feel a bit more energetic once we go to a new world," Talia said still trying to hold back a threatening smile but her voice gave off a hint that she was pleased with what she stumbled on to.

Nakada on the other hand was not pleased at all, "Talia the sun is going to rise in five hours so just tell me where we are going what to do and other things," Yoko just could not hold back his smile. Nakada was just as pleased as he was about what had just happened. He looked toward Talia and saw that she was a bit taken a back about what Nakada had said.

"I know but I think I should tell you that we are going to the clone world," Nakada was instantly listening to what her sister was saying, "I was thinking about what you had said about going there and you are right. Randle was insane back then and who knows what has happened. We have to go back even though I really hate doing that. And the sun is just setting in that world so you can stay up a little longer. But I am kind of scared from the reports Jennah has been getting from Batman in the other world."

"Well when are we going?" Nakada asked a bit anxious at what was happening now.

"We are going in at least three hours," Talia said still trying to suppress her smile again.

"All right," Nakada said as she got up and looked at Talia, "Talia I know your trying to suppress it you'll never win," Nakada said smiling and then looking beside her at Yoko who had gotten up along with her.

"I know but you can't blame a girl for trying can you?" Talia asked as she finally let out her smile and ran away as fast as she could. Nakada couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Come on Yoko we have three hours do you have anything you want to take with you? We can easily supply you with clothes so you don't have to pack them," Nakada asked looking behind her at Yoko who was smiling.

"No I can't think of anything that I should pack just a few seeds is all I need to pack," then he brought a hand to his mouth try to stifle some giggles, "and I keep them in my hair," Nakada was trying to stifle her giggles as well when he said this, "But do you need any help with your packing?" Yoko asked when they had gotten to Nakada's room.

"There's not much to pack actually." Nakada said as she opened her door, "There are a few things that I need but I really don't want to take some of the magic charms or artefacts because some one could easily become hurt if I try to find out what they are used for. That means I'll take some of my books on spells and other things," Nakada said as she packed up some random books from her bookshelf.

Yoko went over to the baby plant and began to stroke the stem. It let out a soft purr and he asked, "Maybe you could take this plant as well," he smiled as he looked at the plant and it seemed to purr even louder.

Nakada looked at Yoko with a surprised look, "I don't know Yoko, Ivy doesn't do well with strangers," Yoko looked at her pouting a bit and Nakada just had to laugh.

Yoko smiled but continued to talk as he looked at her and stroked Ivy, "Yes but she might keep some pesky people out of your room and she can't kill anyone yet as I have heard. And it would give you a good chance to study her poison some more," he knew he had hit the nail on the head when he had said she could study the poison Ivy emitted.

The look on Nakada's face gave it right away, "In such a short time you already know how to get me to do things," Nakada smiled and nodded, "I guess she could be of some help."

"Yeah! I finally get to go some where either than this room1" Ivy accidentally let out her poisons while she became a bit over excited. Nakada for some reason wasn't affected but Yoko being the closets one to her immediately felt sick and clutched his stomach and kneeled on the ground.

"Ivy calm down!" Nakada said as she went over to Yoko worried about him and laid him on her bed as Ivy took control of her poisons, "Yoko? Yoko are you all right?" she asked caressing his face.

Yoko had his eyes closed and was still clutching his stomach but he let out a smile and said, "I'm fine Nakada but I have one question," he opened his eyes and looked at Nakada, "How is it you weren't affected by the poison?"

Nakada smiled, "Well just in since my sign is the moon, poisons or acids that come from or are made with or by plants can't hurt me," she said cupping his cheek making sure he really was alright.

Yoko let out a smile, "Lucky you. I became immune to plants because I exposed myself to them giving by body little amounts of the poison so it could learn to become immune to it," Yoko took his hands away from his stomach and began to breath normally.

"I'm sorry Yoko," he sat up on the bed and looked at the baby plant, "I didn't mean to poison you..."

"Hey I'm not dead and you are still young so, don't take this the wrong way, but you might not know how to control your poisons completely yet," he heard a small laughing and it was coming from Ivy but she still kept her poisons in check.

Nakada looked back at Yoko and smiled, "It is a good thing she isn't an adult yet huh? Sense I still don't know what the cure is for her poisons," Nakada smiled a bit but he could tell she was being more serious then funny

Yoko just smiled and cupped her cheek, "It was an accident and yes I guess it is a good thing that she isn't an adult yet," Yoko sat on the bed and pulled Nakada up to sit beside him and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled close to him and laid her head on his shoulder enjoying the small time they had together but knowing she was going to have to tell Yoko some things about this world they were going to.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. They both groaned this time and Nakada said, "Come in," she looked at Yoko and whispered, "Some people can have the most worst timings," he smiled and as Jennah came into the room.

"I thought I would find you two here. Nakada did Talia tell you about going to the clone world?" Nakada and Yoko both nodded, "Have you told Yoko what to expect?" Nakada shook her head, "Well I think you might want to tell him. I now that he would some what blend in but still you have to tell him. I just can't wait to see Batman again! He will be so surprised that I came back early!" Nakada sighed and then smiled as she nodded.

Jennah gave a little nod and walked out the door. Kurama looked at Nakada, "What did she mean by all that Nakada? And who is this Batman anyway?" Nakada looked up at Yoko and closed her eyes as she held him to her and laid her head in his chest.

"Yoko where we are going you might blend in with other people even with your fox ears and tail. But people there might think different things about you. We call the world where we are going to the "Clone World" because there are a lot of clones there. But they were made for the wrong reasons," Nakada slowly let go of him and looked down at the floor, "They were created for the pleasure for little kids who wanted to be with there favourite characters from T.V. shows. Once the clones saw you they were instantly bound to you thinking you as, well...I don't know what to call to call it. But it's not...its kind of hard to say," Nakada took a deep breath and tried to think what she was going to say. After a while Nakada looked at the wall and sighed, "They can live without you but they get their happiness from you. If you leave then they become unhappy and all the experimental clones saw Talia and I was somewhat a part of her so they are now bound to us. We were still quite young so the binding worked and we were the only ones to make them happy. But there was this one clone Randle he was a monster literally. He saved me and Talia from being over whelmed by the other clones but," Nakada stopped and kept on looking at the wall as if remembering something, "one day he drank something that he shouldn't have and he became addicted to it. He became insane always trying to make that drink and when he did he wouldn't stop drinking it. He would hurt the other clones and threaten us. Eventually his actions alerted the Dark Signs parents and they came looking for us. We were trying to hide from their family because their parents were out to destroy us and we weren't as powerful as they were so we were forced to hide.

We jumped through the world mirror saying quick good-byes purposely forgetting to say good-bye to Randle and jumped through the portal. We never looked back until one day I stumbled on some pictures of Talia and them. So I went to Talia and kept on asking her if we could go back. She kept on refusing so I got more drastic with asking her and now we are finally going," Nakada looked at her hands and sighed. Then she looked at him and smiled, "There is one creature there though "Batman" who came from another world, your world actually and he went to live in the clone world to see if he could help in any way. Jennah fell in love with him and so she went to live with him as well and comes here for visits. Another thing is I know something she thinks I don't know," Yoko looked at her questionably, "Jennah is pregnant with Batman's children and has been for at least two weeks now. I know Batman knows it but only he, I, you and she are the only people who know. You cannot tell anyone that unless Jennah wants them to know. As for who Batman is you'll know when we get there...but," she stopped and looked at the ground again.

Yoko still had a few questions he wanted to ask Nakada but he decided against it right now. But there was still one question he had to ask, "Nakada how could you have been a part of Talia?" Nakada looked at him and smiled.

"That it self if is a weird story but not right now. We have two hours left before we leave are you sure there is nothing you don't want to bring?" Yoko sighed and shook his head no. He sat closer to Nakada and wrapped her up in his arms. Nakada held Yoko close, "I don't usually admit this Yoko but I am so scared to go back and see what Randle has done," Nakada buried her face into his chest, "I'm just so scared."

Yoko held Nakada close and hushed her. He never would think that Nakada would be so scared before. She seemed to be so cool at times except when the sun had been going up and they both had been in his room. Yoko felt Nakada tremble in his arms as if she were cold. He began to rub her arms and lay his head down on hers, "Hush Nakada calm down don't worry I'm sure you'll be able to help the other clones if he has done anything to them," but Nakada just kept on trembling, "Hey," Yoko looked down at her stationed two fingers under Nakada's chin and placed his thumb gently under her lower lip as he lifted her face so she was looking at him right in the eye, "I care about you more then I have cared about anyone in my life. And if Caralama really is my child then I will protect her even more and you as well if ever you have need of it."

Then tears began to fall from her face then and Yoko held her close to his chest and laid his head on hers with his face in her hair as he began to hum the same tune he would to Caralama.


	13. The New World and Randle

The New World and Randle

When they all got to the 'Clone World' Talia was a bit nervous and tried her best to hide her energy. Nakada did the same thing and stayed close to Yoko. Caralama stayed close to Hiei because they both had been told that Randle could find them and he was probably after Nakada, Talia and her. Hiei was wearing his white bandanna over his Jagan but you could still see a bit of red behind it, showing he was trying to find Randle.

Yoko was wearing a silver cloak to hide his ears and tail. All of the Signs were wearing cloaks of their own colour. When Yoko first came out of the portal he and saw what the other people were wearing he thought they would stare at them. But it seemed that the people were used to seeing strange things like this.

"Hn, their all weak humans," Hiei said with some disgust in his voice.

Caralama elbowed him in the stomach, "We are not here to judge Hiei. It just so happens that all of the Signs are humans. So that means I am half human sense Yoko really is my father so don't you forget that!"

Hiei looked at her a bit surprised but he just smiled a bit and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Now why would I forget that?" Caralama looked at him and smiled as his face got closer to hers.

Nakada was smiling as well while looking at them then it disappeared and she looked at all wall on her right. Before anyone could do anything she reached for her dagger at her side and threw it at the wall.

They heard a strangled cry as the dagger floated in mid air. Then a form appeared like a huge purple reptile with four arms and four legs. He had green eyes and three purple antennas with pink at the tips in a row. (If you have ever seen Monster, Inc. then you know what I'm talking about.)

The reptile looked at Nakada while holding the dagger that was deep in his stomach, "Talia how could you?" and with that he fell down to the ground. Nakada raised her hand and her dagger appeared in her hand with no blood on it.

Yoko stared at her, "Nakada what was that for?"

Nakada looked at him the least bit concerned, "That's Randle and he's playing dead." Yoko looked at the reptile body on the ground then uncertain for a moment. Then he heard strange noises behind him. He and Nakada along with the other Signs looked behind him and saw Jennah kissing some guy with pitch-black bat wings.

"Jennah it has been to long," came a muffled voice as the guy lifted his face for a second and began to kiss down her neck.

"Now, now Batman it hasn't been that long and we are in public and there is someone here who might want to see you," Jennah then lifted the guy's head and they turned around. Yoko stood there wide-eyed now seeing the full image of the guy.

He wore black vest that exposed part of his chest and white pants that had two buckles around his waist. He had tons of black leather straps tied tightly around his arms. His ears were pointy and were hidden behind a hat that looked like a scarecrows hat with his hair coming out of the top in a high ponytail with some strands coming down at the sides helping in hiding his pointy ears and framing his face. He also wore a golden pendant around his neck on a silver chain with a blood red jewel in the middle.

Yoko was having a hard time breathing and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head, "K...Kuronue?" Yoko asked looking at the bat demon that had been his partner in crime and his dear, dear friend.

Kuronue smiled, as he looked Yoko over, "Well you seem no worse for the aware. What have you been doing lately Yoko?" Kuronue walked up to him and they grabbed each others hand pulled into each other and wrapping one arm around each other's back while still holding clasped hands.

"I hate to interrupt this touching moment but does anyone realize the dead monster on the ground?" Yoko and Kuronue parted and looked at the reptile that was supposed to be on the ground dead, but was now standing up leaning on the wall with his four arms crossed. He looked at Talia, Nakada and Caralama looking rather confused, "Talia what have you been up to?"

Hiei saw Randle look at Caralama and he instantly wrapped hid her unsheathing his katana and glaring at Randle as a growl came from the back of his throat.

Yoko did the same with Nakada and Squall protected Talia, "She's my triplet sister," Talia said as she accepted the protection.

Randle looked at Nakada and looked confused, "But then how is it that I feel attracted to her? You were the first person we all saw so why do I feel this way to her and that girl?" Randle pointed at Caralama who had her hand on her dagger with Hiei still protecting her and showing his fangs.

She glared at Randle her eyes showing a quick glimpse of gold slashes. No one saw them except for Hiei and Kuronue. Kuronue looked at Yoko and grinned a bit, _"You sly fox you," _Yoko looked at Kuronue and blushed.

"_Actually it isn't the what it looks like. She is my and Nakada's daughter but she didn't come from Nakada,"_ Yoko saw the confused look on Kuronue's face and sighed, _"I'll tell you later. Oh and congratulations I hear you have been busy with yourself as well."_ Kuronue blushed but it quickly went away as he nodded his head and turned his attention back to Randle who had stopped leaning against the wall and was looking at Caralama in a way that made Hiei growl.

"So you must be the child of one of them. Your not entirely human though are you?" Caralama's eyes faltered for a bit but she instantly got control and threw her dagger at Randle.

She had used some of her strength so Randle ended up pinned to the wall by the dagger and Caralama hissed, "I'm half human and half demon but I m proud of who I am," Caralama raised her hand like Nakada had done and it appeared in her hand with out any blood on it. Randle slid from the wall looking over his tail for some strange reason and glared at Caralama but the anger soon disappeared.

"Huh I can't stay angry at you. You are the daughter of one of these girls so I can only feel happiness towards you," Randle disappeared but his voice was still heard, "I wonder though how the others are going to react," Nakada and Talia's eyes widened.

Yoko held on tight to Nakada as she almost fell down. He kept his arms around her waist and she just stood there leaning against him for support.

Talia was doing the same thing only she was holding on to Squall's neck and trying to hold back her tears. Caralama walked up to Nakada and took her hand. She wasn't as affected as they were because she had never met the 'others.' Nakada smiled and wrapped her arms around her as she bent down.

Then she got up and walked over to her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. Talia turned around and faced her. Nakada smiled, "We have to see the extent of the damage Talia and you know it," Talia brushed all of her tears away and smiled back at her.

"I have an idea on where they are at," she said as she regained her composer and walked off to one of the tallest building in view.


	14. Descriptions

Here are the match ups for the Signs and the Dark Signs for who they belong with and then I'll give you the descriptions of them even if I have described them already just to loosen up the confusion. But this is only if you want to read them. If you don't the story might get a bit more confusing.

Signs

Talia, Squall, Nakada-Moon

Calamari, Zell, April-Sun

Jessica, Rinoa, Jennah- Mystery

Sierra, Irvine, Lacy-Love

Arias, Selphie, Sophie-Star

Faith, Quistis, Lindsey-Hope

Dark Signs

Kelsey, Ultimecta, Seifer-Dark Moon

Samantha, Scoria, Parser-Dark Love

Merino, Mustre, Alexis-Dark Sun

Lenora, Toshiba, Kateless-Dark Mystery

Lustre, Trinity, Vicky-Dark Star

Trestia, Sadarrea, Oestrus-Dark Hope

Signs Descriptions

Talia has milky white skin and emerald green eyes. When wanted she would show a full moon on her forehead. Her nails were sharp claws and could extend at will. Her silver blue tinted hair went to her waits in silky strands. Had a full moon pendant around her neck and little full moon earring studs in her ears. Her eyes lids looked to have glitter ice blue eye shadow and her lips seemed to have a slight hint of icy blue glitter lip-gloss. Very slender and looks rather fragile but at the same time looks strong and her voice sounds like soft bells. In true form she still looks the same only her full moon is shown on her head and she wears a sleeveless ice blue prom dress that goes to the floor and has a slight trail.

Squall mostly wears black jeans and a black coat with a white T-shirt underneath it and two belts around his waist. His brown hair was short and a bit messed up. There was a scar on his left side of his nose that he had gotten from one of the Dark Signs. The one who gave it to him also got one on the other side of his nose. His voice was deep and strong but it always sounded so beautiful and calm. Squall's eyes were a deep colour of blue and his skin was a pale kind of colour. In his true form he has a full moon on his head and his clothes turn into a dark but noticeable blue colour.

Nakada's eyes are ice blue. She has a soft voice that sounded like the ringing of bells. She also had high cheekbones and long eyelashes. Nakada was slender and her skin was fair and the colour was milky white. Her hair goes to her waist and is a silver blue kind of colour. Her legs were long and slender but they still looked strong enough to run far and fast and could swim at great speeds. When she is in her true form she looks the same except for the full moon on her head and wears the same kind of dress as her sister only it has thin sleeves that are connected to an ice blue scarf that is behind her and has no trail. Her eyes and lips are like her sisters as well but she rarely wears make-up.

Calamari golden coloured her with a slight tan to her skin and golden eyes. Long lashes strong voice but beautiful at the same time. Thin and slender but has a certain air to her that makes people know she is powerful. When in true form has a full golden sun on her head and hanging down sun earrings. Wears a golden sleeveless dress with a slight trail.

Zell has blonde hair and a black tattoo on one side of his and is very welt built. In true form has a whole golden sun on his fore head.

Jessica and Jennah have long waist length violet hair and violet eyes. Very slender but is very strong and always has a smile on her face and milky white skin. In true form she is wearing a violet dress with thin see through sleeves has no trail and on her fore head is a whole violet cloud and violet studded could earrings.

Rinoahas waist length black hair with some natural red high lights, with hazel brown eyes and high cheekbones. Her skin was fair and milky white. Her waist was small and she was about an inch higher then Squall's shoulder. Her voice was deep and musical and wonderful to listen to. In true form she wears the same as Jennah as well as the earrings and Sign.

Sierra has long waist length pink hair with some red tints in it and pinks eyes. Milky white skin with a slight tan and in true form she is wearing a dark pink dress with a trail and has heart shaped studded earrings and has a red heart shaped Sign on her fore head, as does Lacey. (Getting lazy if you haven't noticed.)

Irvine long hair light tannish brown put up in a ponytail with some strands out framing his face. Mostly wears a cowboy hat and a long tanned skin western coat. Has lightly tanned skin and always has a smile. His eyes are I think a dark green. In true form has a red heart on his head.

Arias and Sophie have long bright blonde almost white hair that goes to their waist and bright yellow eyes but paler then Yoko's. Light coloured skin and well-trimmed nails and very slender but they to are very strong and powerful. In true form they have a sleeveless dress on that is the same colour as their hair and have a full star on their head also the same colour as their hair.

Selphie has a short yellow dress with just straps and no sleeves. Light brown hair with a hook at the back and tan I think skin boots. Has milky white skin with a little colour and always has a smile on. In true form has the same dress on as her sisters and Sign but that is about it.

Faith and Lindsey have long waist length white hair and white eyes. They also have a white natural healthy kind of colour skin and are very slender. In true form they have pure white thin sleeved dresses with no trail and have small studded white ball earrings and have a whole white ball on their fore head.

Quistis short blond hair and wears a long pink dress and white skin. Either then that looks like her sisters and also wears the same things in true form.

Dark Signs

Already described Seifer so you know what he looks like and the key words for the rest of the dark Signs is for even the boys long jet black hair with ice black eyes and deathly white skin with leather black clothes. That's just about it except for the facial expressions and their sign, which are just the Light Signs, signs only black.

I know it's boring but you'll need it to be a bit less confusing later on. I would also like to hear what people are saying about my story. So far I got no reviews and I don't know what you are thinking or if anyone is reading my story soo please R&R!


	15. Repairing the Damage

Repairing the Damage

When they got to the building Nakada and Talia began to shiver uncontrollably as if freezing. Yoko and Squall held them trying to keep them warm, "There is so much death, pain and sickness here," Caralama said as she backed up against Hiei.

"Yes," Kuronue said as he walked up to them with Jennah at his side, "All the clones that are sick, dieing or dead are in there. Randle one day managed to some how break into the computers where scientists had put all the data on the clones. Including their weaknesses, what could kill them and how to kill them. Ever since then all the clones have gotten sick and died slow painful deaths."

Talia was about to fall on the ground when she heard Kuronue say this, "It is all my fault," she whispered but they still heard.

Nakada walked over to her and held her sister, "No sister, it is no ones fault. We had to run away from the Dark Signs parents because they where still to strong to over come them. If we hadn't then think of all of the other worlds that would now be taken over by the Dark Signs. We did what we had to do and they said that they understood. We can easily bring them back and heal them and you know it," Nakada wiped some tears away from her sister's eyes, "But you know we also have to believe in ourselves for this to happen."

"But what if they hate us? I know that because they saw us they will be happy but what if deep down where they can but they can't feel it...they hate us?" she asked as more tears came down.

"Then we will face it together. And you know we are not alone…we have our friends and family to help us get through," Nakada smiled and pulled her sister into a tight embrace. When Talia stopped crying Nakada looked at her and saw that there was determination in her eyes.

"All right Nakada but first we need a pool of cool clear water after we're done," she turned around and looked at Squall with a smile on her face, "I hope you can do that Squall."

"I'll have it ready when you two are done. Now get going and make a miracle happen!" he said with a smile.

The two sisters looked at each other and then they turned facing the building, "My guess is we are going to be out for at least three weeks. How about you Nakada?" Talia asked spreading her arms out and a wind began to blow around them as Nakada did the same thing.

"Probably and in bed for another week if we're lucky. But the death sleep does help me recover some if not all of my energy," Nakada gave a quick look to Yoko before she was enveloped in a small tornado. A tornado surrounded Talia as well and then the tornados turned into water and when they disappeared the sisters was nothing but 100% water. Their eyes were closed but when they opened them they glowed an icy blue. They looked at the building and wings appeared from their back also made of water and they flew straight towards the building. Before anyone could do anything they were threw the building and a sweet melody came from them.

Inside the humans that were in the building were all screaming as they saw the sisters going through walls singing an eerie song that sounded both sweet and sad. The sisters separated trying to find the clones and when they did their hearts almost stopped beating. The smell of death hung over in the air as they stumbled on a room with all of the clones. There were dragons, people, animals and monsters all around the room with humans trying and failing to care for them. The clones both dead or on the brink of death all looked so pale and even when dead their faces were etched in pain as if carved from stone. They looked at each other and they nodded as they flew down sweeping through all of the clones. Whenever they went through a clone that was sick and just barely alive they would wake up smiling or surprised with all the pain and suffering gone. The ones that were dead took in great gasps of air and slowly opened their eyes. Talia was heading to the last clone feeling very weak and when she got to the sick dragon and went through him she became solid and her wings disappeared.

Nakada was also very weak and she saw her sister go down, "TALIA!" she yelled as she went towards her sister. The dragon she had help heal was a monster dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh called a black skull dragon opened his eyes and looked at Talia's still form on the ground. He smiled a little and gently picked her up in his huge claws. She was like a rag doll and her silver blue tinted hair spread out over his hand like blood and Talia opened her eyes for a small second and looked at him.

She smiled, "Hello Bacchus you look better," Nakada had managed to finally walk up to them and she smiled. Talia looked over at her sister and smiled, "Meet my sister Nakada," Bacchus looked down and saw Nakada smiling holding her side but standing straight.

His eyes widened when he felt the same connection with her as he did with Talia, "Talia how is it that I feel the same towards her as I do to you?"

Talia smiled as she turned and laid on her side, "All will be explained in time Bacchus…" Talia fell asleep in his claws or paws or hand what ever you want to call them and a clone Ceros (sp) from Card Captors flew beside Nakada just as she fainted beside and he caught her.

"Bacchus they need to be in clear water," Cero began but he was interrupted.

"There is a huge pool outside waiting for them," they turned around and looked at Yoko and Squall standing beside each other. Yoko went over to Nakada and picked her up from Cero and carried her outside. Bacchus lowered his claws so that Squall could carry Talia out. The other clones began to follow them as if not believing that they had returned and that they were better or alive.

When they were outside they saw that instead of a pool there was a huge tank outside filled with cool clear water. Caralama saw Nakada and Talia and huddled close to Hiei and he held her close, "Don't worry Caralama they will be all right in a few weeks," he said as he continued to stroke her hair and sometimes rubbing behind one of her ears.

Yoko gently dipped Nakada into the water and as she laid in the water she instantly glowed an icy blue as did her sister. Then they both transformed but this time instead of full mermaids all that happened was gills appeared on their necks and their hands were slightly webbed along with the side fins on there arms. Their cloths changed as well into long dresses with long sleeves that were the same colour as their hair. They sank to the bottom of the pool and stayed like that.

Yoko stared at them and sighed as he watched them glow the icy blue they were making while they were gaining their energy from the water. He felt someone touch his hand on his right and turned to see a person that looked almost like him. Except this person's eyes were white and he had an old white Hong Kong robe an earring on his left ear and a pair of pure white wings on his back that disappeared (if you know what Yue looks like in Card Captors then you know what I'm talking about.)

Yoko just looked at him for a second and then Yue spoke in a calm voice, "You are not a clone are you?" he asked which startled Yoko and he nodded, "I suppose you come from the same world Kuronue came from?" he asked folding his arms across his chest and Yoko nodded.

"Kuronue and I used to be partners in crime until one day I thought he died," Yoko turned and leaned his arms on the tank and looked at the sisters in the water still glowing brightly. He lowered his head and closed his eyes a bit tired from not sleeping that much lately.

"You need some sleep," Yue said looking at him but his eyes held no emotion.

"No I'm just worried…I didn't catch your name," he said looking at him.

Yue sighed and closed his eyes for a second and then leaned against the tank as well looking at the sisters, "Yue," he said simply but Yoko could see some happiness in his eyes when he looked at the two sisters in the water, "You don't know how long we have waited to see Talia. But it's all confusion on how we can feel happiness towards the other girl,"

"Her name is Nakada," Yoko said looking at Nakada and just being able to make out her face from the bright glow.

Yue looked at him strangely, "Are you in love with her?" he asked and Yoko looked at him at the sudden question.

"Yes I am in love with her," he said and then looked back and lowered his head again. He was just too tired to do just about anything right about then.

"You should get some rest," Yue said still looking at him.

"I'll rest when she gets better or if I can't stay awake through my attacks," Yoko could since Yue's confusion and he sighed as he told the whole story.

Then he felt someone in his head and he recognized the person as Nakada and he went into her mind,_ "Is something wrong Nakada?"_ Yoko asked looking at her still form.

"_Yue is right you have to get some rest. My death sleep might give me some of my strength and then I won't have to be in here anymore. Why don't you go over to the others and listen to the story of how Talia and I were once together and how Kuronue is still alive."_

Yoko looked at her, _"I can always listen to that some other time…"_

"Dad," Yoko looked down and Yue looked at Yoko's side as well and saw Caralama, wiping her eyes trying to keep herself awake, "Why don't we listen to the explanations the older Signs are giving. I don't want to bother them in explaining it again," Yoko sighed and nodded as he closed his eyes. Caralama smiled and walked away to where Hiei was waiting. Then she stopped and turned around, "You coming?" she asked waving her hand and he nodded again as he followed her away from the tank with Yue beside him looking at him curiously.

"Dad?" he asked and Yoko looked at him and blushed a small bit.

"I'll tell you what I told Kuronue," he said in a sigh.

"Oh and what was that?" Yue asked as they stopped in front of the fire that had been made with all the clones around it looking at the Signs at the head though some of the Signs were scattered.

Yoko smiled, "Later," Yue looked at him, as Caralama pulled him to a spot were she was in between Hiei and him. Yue smiled and took a spot with Cero, Tory, and Sakura were and listened to how Nakada and Talia were apart of each other and not separate.

* * *

I'm just going to connect the two or three maybe more chapters for now.

* * *

Never Really Separated

When the older Signs were in their mothers' wombs everyone thought that there was going to be twins instead of triplets. That was mostly because Nakada, Jennah, April, Sophie, Lindsey and Lacey were separating from Talia, Jessica, Calamari, Arias, Faith and Sierra but they were never properly separated. So Nakada, Jennah, April, Sophie, Lindsey and Lacey were stuck inside Talia and the others that is how the clones were able to see Nakada and Talia at the same time. But since the "Forgotten children" had their own magic they could control their twins bodies but only when they were unconscious.

It was the exact same with the Dark Signs, Kelsey, Samantha, Merino, Lenora and Lustre were also supposed to separate with Ultimecta, Scoria, Mustre, Toshiba, and Trinity and Sadarrea. But they didn't separate fully with their twins and ended up as forgotten children as well.

So when they were all older the forgotten children would take control over their sisters' bodies at night and do what they could. Sometimes it was to study and get stronger or anything related to that or sometimes it was just having fun and using some magic at the same time.

This continued until the battle with Ultemicta (sp) Kelsey's triplet sister and the rest of the Dark Signs but since the Dark Signs already had unity with their inborn twins the Signs were fighting a losing battle. With Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, Talia, Jessica, Calamari, Arias, Faith and Sierra were fighting Ultimecta, Scoria, Mustre, Toshiba, Trinity, Parser, Seifer, Alexis, Kateless, Vicky, Trestia along with there forgotten twins.

They were easily out matched and the Signs inborn twins saw that. At the last second they also joined their twins in battle and the Signs won.

When all was over the Signs and the Dark Signs who were carrying their twins were over come with great pain. The other Signs tried to help them but there was nothing that could be done. Finally the lights of the Signs flashed and sitting beside the Signs were the forgotten Sign children. Their carrier twins were on the ground laying still but looking at them. The forgotten children crouched down to their triples and smiled, "Finally we are free," Nakada said taking Talia's hand and giving some of her energy to her as did the other twins with there sisters.

"What do you mean free?" asked Talia as she let Nakada help her up.

"There were supposed to be triplets and not twins," Jennah explained helping her twin up.

"But we were never fully separated from your bodies and so we were trapped in them," Lindsey said holding her sister. The forgotten children looked like their twins. They had all grown up at extreme rates when they had left their sisters bodies.

"We could only learn and get stronger when we took control over your bodies but that was only when you were unconscious. The same thing happened to the Dark Signs," April said smiling and her sign on her head shining brightly and whole. There were no thirds or halves because they had found each other.

Then the forgotten children's light got brighter and they began to disappear, "Sister what is happening to you?" Squall asked walking over to her.

"We don't exactly have bodies anymore to contain our spirits so we can't be here anymore," Lacey as she began to disappear.

"But you can't go!" Talia said holding her unknown sisters hand tightly as she began to disappear completely, "We haven't known each other long enough."

Nakada smiled as did the others and cupped Talia's cheek, "Don't worry sister," she said as she embraced Talia and her brother at the same time, "God has made us new bodies in another world where we can restart our lives as children again," she pulled back and wiped away a tear from her sister and brother's eyes.

"You will have to find us because we will forget everything and have no powers at all," Sophie said also fading before her brother and sister. Suddenly before anyone could say or do anything more the Sign and the Dark Signs forgotten children disappeared.

End of story

Everyone was quiet as they thought through what they had just heard, "That explains how we are attracted to Talia and Talia both," Yue said looking at the tank.

But how did Kuronue survive the bamboo trap he triggered?" Yoko asked after he had finished looking at the tank the sisters were in, "I thought he had died."

The Signs looked at Kuronue and sighed, "Well we knew that there was good in both of you so when he had triggered the trap and sent the bamboo sticks after him well…"

"I sensed he was in trouble," Jennah said holding on to Kuronue's hand, "I had already started the mating ritual for the Signs and had given him half of my heart crystal."

Jennah and Kuronue raised their hands over their hearts and there was a bright glow. After the glow had settled there were pink jagged crystals that looked like little stars in their hands. But they looked to be in halves. Jennah had one half while Kuronue had the other, "If one of these heart crystals are destroyed then that person and the person they shared their other heart crystal with will die instantly," Jennah said as they both put their heart crystal back into their chests above their hearts. "They also tell us if our loved one is in trouble if you have already given half of the crystal to them and where your loved one is. I had given Kuronue my heart crystal without asking and that cost us both a great amount of danger. But when my half of the heart crystal easily went into his heart it meant that he was my true love." Jennah looked at Kuronue and he looked at her smiling and holding her close.

Kuronue continued, "When her half of our heart crystal knew I was in danger it hurt her to show that I was in danger and they appeared beside me keeping back the bamboo sticks while Jennah helped me out of there and took the bamboo sticks out of my leg and other places were they had struck.

Flash Back

Yoko had just run away like Kuronue had told him and Kuronue felt another bamboo stick go through his wing and his back. He yelled out in agony and fell to the floor losing consciousness from the loss of blood. Then he saw a bamboo stick head straight for his head and he closed his eyes waiting for it to hit him but the pain never came. He opened his eyes and saw Jennah they're holding the Bamboo stick that was mere inches away from his face. Some more people appeared just out of nowhere and started to grab the bamboo sticks to make sure they wouldn't reach him.

Jennah kneeled down in front of Kuronue and helped him to sit up. He winced as he let her help him and looked at her more carefully and he felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at her. Her long violet hair went past her shoulders and cascaded into silky strands down her back to her waist. Her skin was milky white and her eyes were of the most oddest violet he had every seen either then his own. (Not sure about that I just heard it from a Fan Fic.) Her fingers were long and cool as he felt them on his face as she caressed it and her arms were long and slender as well.

"Don't worry Kuronue," she said and in a voice that sounded like a sirens and he longed for her to speak again, "We will get you out of her and heal your wounds," she took the bamboo stick that was in his leg and other places as easily and gently as she could and he winced and cried out in agony a few times. When the final bamboo rode was out Jennah looked to the others who were still holding back the bamboo sticks and now guards as well, "I got him lets get out of her now!" in a flash they were all gone and there was nothing to show it as if they had been there.

Kuronue woke up the next day in a bed in Jennah sitting in a chair next to him sound asleep and all he could do was stare at her. _She looks like an angel,_ he thought to himself. _If this is heaven then someone missed up on the paper work,_ he moved a bit and groaned as pain shot through out his whole body and he felt cool fingers on his face and a calming voice. He opened his closed eyes and saw Jennah there awake and looking down at him worried.

"Don't move your wounds might be healed but the pain has not yet left," she said calmly as she looked at him worried and in concern.

"Listen miss," he started as he tried to get up a bit and with her help did, "I appreciate what you are doing but I need to go and see if my partner is all right," he looked around and saw that he was in some kind of infirmary and as he looked around he saw that Yoko wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Yoko escaped and is safe but he isn't with us," Jennah said sitting back into her chair.

"And you didn't bring him with you? Why?" Kuronue almost yelled and she winced. He reached up for his pendant and saw he didn't have it, "Where is my pendant?" he asked a bit worried. Jennah lifted her hand up and there was his pendant and he sighed with relief as she gave it back to him, "Thank you," he said as he put it back on, "You don't know how much this means to me," he said as he put it around his head.

"I can have a guess," Jennah said and returned her attention to Kuronue, "As for your partner Yoko he is fine but he escaped before we could catch him. As far as we know he is fine and thinks you are dead."

"Well I have to show him I'm not!" Kuronue said as he started to get up from the bed but Jennah held him down.

"No Kuronue," she said firmly, "Yoko is supposed to think you are dead and you will see him again just not at this point of time."

"WHAT!" Kuronue yelled making Jennah wince, "Are you saying I am supposed to stay in this place and have my friend think I am dead? Well I wont do that! I have to tell him so he wont worry."

"Kuronue this is supposed to happen there is no way to reverse it. But if you want to go back you can and never come back and no matter what danger you are in we wont help you ever again. If you go back to that world you will die before you even catch a glimpse of Yoko."

Kuronue stared at Jennah and thought he saw tears in her eyes and he moved his legs over the side of the bed and gently lifted her head up so he could look at her. He saw tears in her eyes and his heart began to hurt like it did one day after he had woken up. He pulled her to his side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He held her close while he laid his chin on her head and began to try to calm her down.

After awhile he looked down at her and saw that her tears had stopped coming and she was smiling. He smiled as well as he looked at her. Then her lips began to attract his attention as she smiled and he cupped her face with one hand and moved his thumb back and forth under her lower lip. He lowered his head and took her lips with his in a passionate kiss. She didn't resist in the least and as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He licked the bottom of her lip and she smiled as she gave him entrance and he explored the new territory as he tasted her bitter sweetness and moaned a little.

When they parted for air Kuronue looked at her and smiled, "If you want me here then I will stay," Jennah gently wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her and he did the same, "I guess that is a yes?" and he felt her nod her head.

End Flash Back

Yoko held Caralama on his lap with her head against his chest sound asleep after they had heard everything. Everyone sighed and yawned all looking very tired as they got up to see what they would do tomorrow night (They had found out what happens to Nakada when the sun goes up.)

Yoko gave Caralama to Hiei who he gladly took and carried her back to where they were staying for their stay in this world. Yoko went over to the tank and leaned on it looking at the still glowing sisters. He stifled a yawn and continued to watch over the sisters his head lowered feeling very tired.

"You should go with the others to get some sleep," he turned around there was Yue standing there with his arms crossed.

Yoko smiled and continued to look into the tank, "Your probably right but that probably raises my chances on going through another one of my attacks. The Signs are tired already and Caralama really doesn't need to got through the worry tonight," Yoko sighed and looked down into the water faintly seeing his reflection in the water and it would disappear as the water made little waves, "She doesn't need to worry at all."

Suddenly he clinched his hands into fists, closed his eyes tightly and clinched his teeth together, "If only I had staid a little while longer or gone back to Kuronue the Signs probably would have taken me as well and I wouldn't have to go through all of the torture, I wouldn't have my attacks, Caralama wouldn't have to worry about me every time I went through one, I would know that Kuronue is alive and not dead and…"

"And you might not have met Hiei at all and neither would have Caralama," Yoko and Yue turned around and saw Squall with Rinoa.

"They probably would have found each other eventually but at least then Nakada could go into her death sleeps without her worrying about me going through my attacks," Yoko turned around and looked into the tank and saw Nakada and Talia under the surface of the water still glowing and looking peaceful.

"Yoko life can't be everything you want it to be," Squall walked up to the tank and leaned his back against the side looking at Yoko and Yue stood on the other side of him, "You can't wish everything to go perfectly because there are bound to be a few bumps along the road. Nakada is your true love so when the day you are supposed to die comes she came kiss you and put all of her love into that kiss so you can live and be there with Caralama and any other children you have with her."

Yoko looked at Squall and then Yue, "He's right you know," Yue said, "You have to take a few risks in life to make sure the ones you love and care about are happy and alive."

Yoko smiled and looked into the tank and saw that Nakada's glow was starting to fade. He stared at her for a second confused and then he looked to the east and saw the first glow of the rising sun, "Squall the sun is coming up!" Yoko said anxious. Squall looked as well and saw that he was right. If Nakada went into her death sleep right now in the water when she woke up she would drown.

Squall heard a splash and turned around to see Yoko swimming to the bottom of the tank carefully taking Nakada into his arms and began to swim as fast as he could to the surface. Just the sun began to rise Yoko burst through the surface of the water holding Nakada close to him and making sure her head above water. He swam to the side of the tank holding Nakada's dead like body in his arms. When he was at the other side Squall took hold of Nakada and pulled her out of water while Yue helped Yoko. Yoko sat close to Squall while he checked her to see if there was any water in her lungs.

Squall looked up at him and smiled, "She's going to be fine you got to her just in time," Yoko lowered his head in relief and sighed as he let go up the breath he had been holding shortly after he had gotten out of the tank.

He sat up and started to wring his hair out of the access water and then he picked Nakada up and laid her across his lap as he leaned his back against the side of the tank, "That was to close for comfort," he said as he laid his cheek on her head.

"Yoko why don't you take Nakada back to the house where we are staying," Rinoa said finally speaking up after all that had happened, "Squall and I can stay here to look over Talia and we wont take no for an answer," Yoko smiled and nodded.

He picked Nakada up again and carried her over to the house or mansion what ever you want to call it. When he got there he went into Nakada's room where Ivy was already and sat on the bed with Nakada and him under the covers. He held her close with his arms around her shoulders with his chin nestled on her shoulder. He sighed not wanting to go to sleep but sleep just over took him.

Unknown to him and the other Signs though Randle had been watching the whole thing and had heard everything. He had even followed Yoko to where the Signs were. He took out a container like the ones at fast food restaurants that holds pop and sipped from the straw the stuff he had been drinking for a while now that had made him insane. He smiled as he finished his drink, "Well at least I know where they staying now," he thought to himself as he threw his drink into a garbage can, "Now how will I be able to get Yoko away from the Signs so that the Dark Signs can do what they want with him? They also asked for Hiei as well," Randle looked through the window that looked into the room of Hiei and Caralama. He saw Caralama in Hiei's arms and he smiled, "Of course they both love Caralama and if she is like her mother then she won't be able to resist a person in trouble or hurt." Randle smirked evilly as he went to work out his plan.

* * *

"Well I hope you liked this story so far I have just a few stories left to go and a MAJOR twist at the end."

"Hn as long as you don't make the story suck like it has been for the last few chapters."

"What in the world," looks around and sees Yu Yu Hakusho gang, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Yoko covers his ears, "Geez will someone shut her up!"

Yusuke goes over to Nekeana and she had just stopped screaming and he smiles, "Well aren't you a pretty sight."

"-" BAM!

"Hey why did you slap Yusuke?" Yoko asked looking at her.

"Lets just say I don't like hentai's that much," Yoko backs up a bit.

"Oh."

"Hn, baka ningen," Nekeana looks at Hiei and narrows eyes as she goes to door, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Oh I was just wondering that since you came here for the first time I was wondering," opens door and huge Hiei fans go pouring in and carry Hiei away while Nekeana shuts door behind them. Looks at everyone else, "Anyone has anything else to say?" everyone quiet, "Good," grins as she goes to the computer to start another chapter.

"She is serious," Yoko whispered to everyone.

"Yeah well anyway anyone who want to know what happens next R&R...hey the next chapter is called marking! I wonder..." BAM! "Ow,"

"Yusuke I think what she writes is private until it goes in the net," Kuwabara said trying to hold back his laughter while Yoko tried to hold back his giggles.

"So the Great Urameshi got beaten down by a weak girl?" BAM BAM!

"Um okay I have nothing against girls so please don't hit me!" Nekeana typing on computer while Yusuke and Yoko are on the floor dazed with slap marks on their faces. Kuwabara sighs, "Well as Urameshi said R&R!"


	16. Marking

Marking

When Caralama woke up she found herself in Hiei's arms holding her close and she smiled as she raised herself up a bit and gently kissed him on the lips. She felt him wake up and she also felt him kiss her back. They broke the kiss and Hiei opened his eyes a bit to look at her. He smiled and held her close and whispered in her ear, "What have I done to deserve you?"

Caralama tightened her grip a little around his waist and smiled, "You helped me find a place I belong," she said as she laid her head on his chest and heard his heartbeat and felt the way his chest would raise and fall when he breathed.

"And you made me believe that I could be loved by someone," he said and held her close as he kissed her on the head. Caralama smiled as she held him closer and raised her head so she could kiss him and he kissed her back.

With Yoko and Natasha

Yoko was having a nightmare or something close to it as he clinched his teeth together.

Dream

Yoko was thrown against a wall and he looked up to see Alfred looking at him serious except he looked a lot cleaner and well kept. His hair was brushed and his shirt was white and he was wearing jeans. He no longer wore the baggy coat and he was also well shaved. Yoko stared at him looking at him in the eye as he walked over to him.

He knelt down and took Yoko's hand helping him up, "Sorry about that but it isn't exactly easy to get into your head," Yoko stared at him in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I have basically come to tell you that you had better make sure that Caralama doesn't get hurt," Alfred said looking serious, "I know I'm not her father but still I do care about her. So if you hurt her in anyway or let her get hurt then I swear there will be hell to pay. I gave the same warning to Hiei so just be on your guard."

Yoko stared at him hard, "I would never do anything bad to Caralama," he hissed as he glared at him, "I'm not the one who has been hurting her for the last nine years!"

"Oh yeah about that, "Alfred looked at Yoko and a chair appeared behind him and he sat down, "I know why that happened and don't interrupt me saying accusations. You know about the Dark Signs and how they are always wanting to hurt the Signs?" Yoko crossed his arms and nodded, "Well you can say what ever you want but they are the reason why I acted that way."

Yoko looked at him in utter disbelief, "You honestly think I'm going to fall for that stupid bullshit?" he asked in a low dangerous voice and Alfred sighed.

He went to a hole in the wall and went through it and turned around just before the hole closed, "You can believe it or you can't that is up to you," and the wall closed.

End Dream

Yoko woke up and looked around the room his was in. He had a splitting headache as he pressed his clawed hands to his temples. Then he realized that Natasha wasn't around he sat up looking around the room. He heard water running and looked at the bathroom to see some steam come out of it. He sighed and waited for Natasha to come out of the bathroom. When she did he saw that she was dressed but her hair was wet. When she saw him she smiled, "Morning how did you sleep today?"

"I slept quite fine," Yoko sighed as he got out of bed and walked over to Natasha and wrapped his arms around her holding her close. Natasha did the same as she laid her head on his chest, "I was so worried when I saw you," Yoko said as he looked at Natasha and lifted her head, "You were so still you almost looked like you were dead."

Natasha touched Yoko's hand that still had a hold of her face and smiled, "I'm sorry that I caused you so much worry Yoko," she said as she stood on tip toe and lowered his head so she could kiss him and he happily did so. They kissed for a while and broke for some air. They kissed again this time Yoko licked the bottom of her lip asking for entrance and she gladly gave it.

Yoko smiled when he lifted his head and caressed her face, "Do you know how much I love you?"

She smiled, "I haven't got a clue."

Yoko smiled, "Well I don't know either but I know that I will never love anyone else in my life as much as I love you. If you die then I will join you with no questions asked."

Natasha's smile faded, "But what about Caralama?"

Yoko looked down, "She would understand and she has Hiei. I feel like I'm in the way of their happiness anyway. I don't know that much about Caralama only from what I have read in your diary and she doesn't know that much about me either. She wants to get to know me but she has Hiei in her life now and he needs her to be with him. He has been alone for most of his life and has never really fully trusted me. But when I see him with Caralama that is so much different. He laughs and smiles he doesn't hate the world or worlds as much as he used to. Before Caralama came along he was merciless, cruel and unforgiving. Then Caralama comes one day on a heist and he has a sudden mood change. He personally carries her out of the mansion with his neck broken, he visits her room everyday to see if she is awake and he thinks I can't hear but he says sweet things to her and caresses her face when he thought I wasn't looking. Then she wakes up throws a fireball at us and we are out for a week. Hiei is returning back to his old self and then she says she couldn't kill him and he think it is because she is in love with him. So many other things happen and along the way I find out that she is my daughter and now she is trying to get to know me better." Yoko was sitting on the bed head in his hands eyes closed and absolutely discouraged.

He slides his hands down so that they were holding his arms laying on his knees but he looked at the floor, "Then I find that I am cursed and I have one year to live. And because I wanted to spend some time with a whale I make her go into shock because I started going through one of my attacks."

Yoko closed his eyes and Natasha held him close, "Yes but Yoko I might be your true love and on the day you die I can kiss you and you will live."

"Natasha I know you are my true love," Yoko said looking at her and taking her hands into both of his, "Even when you weren't near I knew when you had gone into your death sleep because my heart hurt every time you did because it had thought you were dead." Yoko cupped Natasha's face with one hand and looked into her eyes, "Don't you ever say you "might" be my true love because I "know" you are my true love."

Natasha looked at him and smiled, "You don't know how much that means to me Yoko," she said as a tear fell from her eye, "Being the Sign of the moon it was foretold that one of the twin sister's of the Sign would never find true love."

Yoko wiped her tears away and wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well not all things foretold can be true. I make my own future and I see me and you living together alive and happy...with my mark on you."

Natasha looked up at Yoko and smiled, "I'm not sure about the first but I think you can mark me right now if you want."

"Only if you mark me back and when ever you see it you will know that you really do love me and will love me as long as your mark will stay and the same will be with you with my mark on your neck," Yoko said looking at her seriously.

Natasha smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Yoko smiled and lay down on the bed with Natasha beside him and turned so he was on top of her, "Do you really want to do this Natasha?" he asked looking at her worriedly.

She smiled and brought his head down and kissed him, "Yes as long as you want it as well."

"I do," he said and moved some hair away from her neck and started kissing her neck gently making her almost melt as he tried to find the perfect spot for the mark on the left side of her neck. He found the spot and lifted his head saying; "I'm sorry if this hurts," and he opened his mouth showing his white fangs and easily sank her teeth into her neck. Natasha gasped and held Yoko closer as she felt his fangs in her neck. Yoko stayed like that for few seconds and then gently pulled out of her neck and licked the blood that came from the wound. The licking motion soothed Natasha a bit and she calmed down, loosening her grip.

Yoko lifted his head up and looked down at her, "I'm sorry Natasha," he said and she just smiled placing her index finger on his lips hushing him.

"It hurt yes but I am also happy that you marked me and I know you would never hurt me on purpose."

He smiled and turned on his back taking Natasha with him so she was on top of him, "Your turn," he said tilting his head up looking at the ceiling.

Natasha looked at the left side of his neck and lowered her head moving some of his hair away from his neck. She gently started kissing his neck on the left side looking for the perfect spot. When she found it she raised her head saying, "I'm sorry if this hurts," she felt Yoko wrap his tail around her and she lowered her head and breathed on his neck cold air numbing it a little. Her incisors then grew into a pair of neat small fangs and she bit into his neck.

Yoko gasped a little and held Natasha close and wrapped his tail around her a little tighter. It didn't hurt that much but it was just the surprise that she had just marked him in the demon way of mating claiming him as hers. She even found the spot she was supposed to mark as well.

Natasha lifted her head and licked what amount of blood came from the wound like he had done and lifted her head up. She looked at him but before she could say anything he silenced her with putting his finger on her lips, "You didn't hurt me at all Natasha I was just surprised that you had actually marked me in the demon way claiming me as your mate. You even found the spot you were supposed to mark as well. You sure you don't have demon in your family somewhere?"

Natasha smiled and wrapped her arms around him holding him close, "I am positive that there is no demon in my family. I just did what you did and followed my instincts and they lead me right." Natasha moved so she was beside Yoko instead of on top of him and laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beating strongly. Yoko also held her close but he continued to look up at the ceiling with a smile on his face.

With Caralama and Hiei

Caralama was holding Hiei close with her head on his chest and him holding her protectively and close. Suddenly Caralama burst out smiling and Hiei looked at her wondering why she was smiling though he didn't care. Any smile on his face made him happy, "They marked each other Hiei," he looked down at her and she saw the confusion on his face. "Mom and dad marked each other," Hiei smiled.

"That sly fox," he said and he held Caralama closer, "Caralama I was thinking," she looked at him and his eyes held hope and worry, "I know you said you wanted to wait until a little while longer but…um...can I mark you? I'll let you mark me if you want," Hiei looked at her with hope in his eyes. She sat up for a second and began to think.

She bit her lip and then smiled, "I guess I bite on the neck isn't to bad compared to the Sign mating ritual which we are going to have to do."

Hiei smiled as he sat up and held Caralama close, "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I just want you to be happy Hiei," she said as she looked back at him and caressed his face, "I'll try to be gentle."

Hiei smiled as they laid down on the bed and Hiei gently laid on top of her not laying his entire weight on her. He started kissing the left side of her neck sending shivers down her spine trying to find the perfect spot and found it. He moved her hair away from her neck but before he bit into her neck he asked, "Caralama do you really want this?" she looked at him and smiled as she nodded.

"Yes I do," and Hiei smiled.

"I'm sorry if this hurts," he said and his fangs easily cut into her neck and she gasped as she wrapped her arms around him. Hiei held her close moving his hand up and down her back to try and reassure her. He gently pulled his fangs out of her neck and licked the blood that came from the wound. When the wound stopped bleeding he lifted his head. He looked sorry as he caressed her face, "I'm sorry that…" he stopped as Caralama pressed her finger to his lips.

"Don't say anything Hiei...I love you and I know you didn't mean to hurt me on purpose," she gently caressed his cheek and he closed his eyes leaning into her hand.

He then turned like Yoko had down and Caralama was on top of him, "It's your turn Caralama," he said looking at her and smiled giving her a reassuring nod.

Caralama smiled as she went to the lift side of his neck and he wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. She started kissing his neck finding the perfect spot. When she found it she raised her head and said, "I'm sorry if this hurts," she breathed cold air on his neck numbing it and bit her small neat fangs into it. Hiei held Caralama close stroking her back as she kept her fangs in his neck for a little while and then she took them out. She licked up the blood that came from the wound and looked at him.

"That didn't hurt to much did it?" she asked and he smiled.

"No it didn't Caralama it didn't hurt at all," he lowered her head so it was laying on his chest and she moved so she was laying right beside him but not on top of him. Hiei closed his eyes and said to Caralama, "Thank you for loving me."

"Thank you for making me see I was loved and for stealing me."

They both smiled and the new marked couples held each other close enjoying the pure bliss they were in…for it wasn't going to last long.

* * *

"Well I hope you're enjoying it! Wait a minute where Hiei? I thought he would like this chapter."

Kuwabara: I think he is still running from those Fan Girls you practically sicked on him.

Me: Well he deserved it but I think this is over doing it a bit...where's Yusuke and Yoko?

Kuwabara: They are scared you'll slap them again.

Me: If they weren't such hentai's or they said the right things they wouldn't have those slaps. Oh right next chapter on the computer.

Kuwabara: R&R

Me: Yeah the next chapter is going to be longer then the rest but please! I need to know what you are thinking so please Review!


	17. Kidnap adn Torture

Kidnap and Torture

When Caralama woke up the next morning Hiei wasn't around and she looked all around for him, "Hiei?" she called out. She got out of bed and it was then that she noticed that her neck hurt. She pressed her hand to it and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. She moved her hand from her neck and saw two fang marks on her neck.

"It will hurt for a while," Caralama turned around and saw Hiei smiling, "But the pain will go away."

She smiled and looked at his neck and saw that there was her mark on him. She looked at him, "I know it is non of my business but where were you this morning?"

He went over to her and wrapped his arm around Caralama and walked her to their bed, " I was talking to Yoko and the others for a second. Oh and they found a way to give Talia back all of her energy back so she is on her feet."

"Why did you want to talk to them?" Caralama asked a little confused.

Hiei looked at her, "We were talking about Randle and if he might be working for the Dark Signs. If he is then there could be some trouble and you could be in danger."

"Why would I be in danger?" she looked worried and didn't like where this was going to.

"Caralama everyone here cares about you the most and since Yoko and I are "traitors" to the Dark Signs they will try and find someway to get at us. You could be their target to get at us because Yoko and I care about you."

Hiei caressed Caralama's face while she just continued to look at him, "Hiei I don't like where this is going."

He sighed, "We're going to have to keep you in here and be watched over constantly."

Caralama stood up, "NO! I don't want to be caged up like an animal! I want to go somewhere either then this room and explore this world more. I want to get to know the clones and other things like I always do when we go to a new world. Why don't someone come with me when I want to go out? They would be able to protect me wouldn't they? And I would be able to sense out Randle so I would be safe."

"Yes but Caralama you can only sense that he is in the area and not pinpoint his direction like Nakada and Talia can," Hiei walked over to Caralama and wrapped his arms around her. Caralama had grown a lot in a few days so it wasn't that hard for him, "Caralama you have to understand we are doing this because we don't want you to get hurt. When I said we are going to have to keep you in here I meant in this house not this room. So if you want to get to know the other clones then you can. They are dropping by constantly and they want to get to know you as well."

Caralama looked up at him then looked at the floor, "Thank you," she did mean that but she still felt like she was trapped in her own home.

Hiei looked at her and took her hand, "Come one I want to show you something," and he took her out the doors into the maze of hallways and down a flight of stairs. When they were at the bottom he took her to the front door and they saw Sakura their along with Yue and Ceros.

Sakura looked at her and waved, "Hi Caralama why don't you come over for a second?" Caralama looked at Hiei.

"Don't look at me it's your choice. But I have to go somewhere right now," she nodded and he disappeared and went over to the group.

"Hi Sakura, Ceros, Yue nice to see you all again," she said cheerfully.

"Nice to see you to as well Caralama," Ceros said in his deep voice.

"It's a pleasure," Yue greeted calmly but she could hear the happiness in his voice.

"So do you want to do anything in here? I can't go outside," Caralama asked.

"It's…been a long time since we have been in here," Yue said looking around and then looked at Caralama, "Why don't explore a bit?"

"That's a great idea!" Caralama said with a smile, "I don't really know this place that well just yet."

"Well we can show you the places Talia and we went to have some fun," Sakura grabbed Caralama's hand and they ran into the hallway right from the front door.

Hiei looked from down stairs and watched them go, "Hiei shouldn't we be talking with the rest of the Signs?"

"I'll be right there Yoko," he said without turning around.

"Caralama is going to be fine with those three, Hiei," Yoko walked up to Hiei and looked at him, "Besides the meeting is very important."

Hiei sighed and turned around to look at Yoko, "You're right," he looked back down the stairs and then followed Yoko.

Hiei was quiet and Yoko looked at him, "Hiei you can't be around her twenty-four seven."

"No and I can't try either because of these meetings. Yoko you know as well as I do that I have never loved or cared for anyone in my life except for my sister, and she doesn't even know I'm alive. But Caralama knows I'm alive and she loves me. I just don't want to lose this feeling of loving and being loved," Hiei looked at the ground and Yoko could see his mark and stopped walking.

"Hiei…Caralama marked you didn't she?"

"And I marked her," Hiei stopped as well and turned around, "You did the same to Nakada I can see her mark on you even from here."

Yoko covered his mark with his hand and smiled but it disappeared, "Yes but Nakada can protect herself from the Dark Signs."

"And your saying Caralama can't?"

"Hiei she was stolen right from under your nose and held in a prison. She couldn't do anything about it…"

"Because you were there," Hiei glared daggers and Yoko, "If you hadn't been there she probably would have been able to escape."

"Well it's not like I had a choice in the matter. They got me by surprise and took me away. I couldn't sense their energy or smell their scent even when it was too late. She also pushed me through the wall before I do anything."

"Yes but you are also the reason why she gets hurt."

"Really and why is that?"

Unknown to them Caralama was watching the whole thing with Sakura, Ceros and Yue. Hiei looked at Caralama, "Think about it fox! At the hide out when she wakes up you hurt her!"

"Only because she had attacked me and I didn't know she couldn't kill or that she was my daughter."

"Then you are the reason she almost died because Nakada was falling in love with you and you also get her to go into shock with one of your attacks!"

Yoko's ears folded to his head and he looked down. Caralama was getting angry because Hiei was getting accusing her father for hurting her. She ran the other way away from them and Sakura yelled, "CARALAMA WAIT!" Hiei and Yoko looked in their direction and the three began to sweat drop, "Ops."

"Did Caralama hear everything?" Hiei asked looking at them, they nodded and he cursed.

"Hiei where are you going?" Yoko asked as he began to run away.

"I'm going to try and find her before she makes a big mistake," but it was too late. Outside they could hear Caralama scream and when they looked out the window they saw her being held by the Dark Signs and thrust into a World Mirror. One of the Dark Signs turned around and Yoko growled when he saw it was Seifer.

Seifer smiled and threw a rock at them covered in a piece of paper. The moved from the window just as the rock smashed through shattering the window and cutting everyone with glass. They looked at the window and saw that the Dark Signs, the World Mirror and Caralama weren't there anymore, "What happened?" they turned around they saw the other Signs looking at the floor at all of the glass and the rock.

Squall went over to the rock and unwrapped the piece of paper from it. He read it and scrunched it into a ball, "They took Caralama to Doom Mountain." (Was never good at names.)

"Will they hurt her?" Sakura asked looking at them.

"No not as long as she wears her pendant but still if she is put in a room full of Dark Magic who knows what can happen to her. She was protected when she had Yoko because it was an oath all the Signs made a long time ago that if family or friends of there prisoners were captured as well they would be kept them in the same cell. The cell also couldn't hurt them but now there is no one there and she can be exposed to Dark Magic."

Hiei barely heard any of this but he did hear that Yoko was the reason Caralama wasn't hurt the last time. He turned around and looked at Yoko who didn't notice. Right then he looked like he was going to burst with anger as his eyes began to glow red. Talia looked at Hiei and then she looked at Yoko. She turned to Nakada and spoke to her through her mind.

Nakada looked at Yoko and went up to him, "Don't worry Yoko we'll get her back." Nakada stroked his face to try and calm him down.

It worked a little but his eyes were still red, "Aren't we going to get her?" he asked anger evident in his voice looking at all of them.

Hiei also agreed, "We can't leave her with the Dark Signs. Who knows what they will do to her!"

Everyone looked at the demons, "We understand Hiei and Yoko but you don't understand…"

"We don't understand?" Hiei said quietly, "The only thing I don't understand is why we aren't trying to get over to Doom Mountain to get her right now!" Hiei almost shouted but they could tell that he was having a hard time trying not to.

"Hiei they probably want us to rush in and they probably want you and Yoko because they still think of you as traitors and will for the end of time," Rinoa went over to them, "We understand that both of you are angry but don't you think the Dark Signs want you to be? So you would rush into danger without thinking?"

Yoko clamed down a little and so did Hiei but they were both upset about what happened. But before anything could happen Yoko's eyes widened. Everyone looked at him, "Yoko what's wrong?" Lacy asked looking at him.

He didn't answer only pressed his hands to his head against his temples and kneeled to the ground. He managed to say something after a while, "Seifer…is…in…my…head," he managed to sputter out.

"_Hello Yoko,"_ came Seifer's voice rang out, _"Thought you heard the last from me? Thought all I did to you was curse you? No I also became familiar with your brain patterns so I could go into your head whenever I want. Listen carefully Yoko if you want to have Caralama safe and sound you and Hiei will have to come to Doom Mountain alone and we will give her back."_

"_How am I supposed to believe you?" _Yoko asked through his mind back at Seifer.

"_A Sign no matter what kind keeps their word. Oh and you can't tell anyone if you do then we will put Caralama into a room full of Dark Magic and never give her back. I will be in your head the whole time but I won't hurt you. I will keep an eye on you to make sure you don't tell anyone."_

The pain in his head stopped but Yoko could still feel Seifer in his head watching through his eyes, "Yoko are you all right?" he looked up and saw Nakada.

He nodded, "Seifer was…just giving a warning," he lied and looked at Hiei.

Squall looked at him suspiciously, "What kind of warning?"

Seifer spoke in his head,_ "Tell them it is a warning on what will happen to you if they try and get to Caralama. Tell them that I can kill you on this spot if they even dare to set a foot or think about saving Caralama and Nakada's kiss won't work. Oh and I can do that by the way."_

Yoko sighed, "It was…a warning that if we try to save Caralama he will kill me in an instant."

Everyone was silent as they looked at him, "But I thought you had one year to live and that no one could kill you until then."

Yoko nodded, "No one else can but they can and Nakada's kiss wouldn't work because I'd be dead before anyone could stop it." Everyone was silent and he turned to Hiei, "Hiei can I talk to you for a second alone if that is all right with all of you?" everyone nodded and they left for the room Hiei and Caralama had slept in the other night.

When they were inside Hiei looked at him, "What do want to talk about?"

Yoko stood straight but his head was bowed, "What I told the Signs wasn't the truth," he didn't see the surprise on Hiei's face because he was still looking at the ground, "Seifer told me that he would give us Caralama if you and I went to Doom Mountain by ourselves. If I had told the Signs about that the Dark Signs would have put Caralama in a room full of Dark Magic and never give her up. If we don't go alone they will do the same thing."

He looked at Yoko not believing what he was saying and then went to the window and turned back to look at him, "What are you waiting for?" he asked as he turned around, "both of us have to go."

"Hold on a second, the Dark Signs always seem to find loop holes. We have to find out if they said anything that will make sure they give Caralama back to the Signs." Yoko had his finger against his chin. His eyes suddenly opened and he snapped his finger, "They would do that."

"Do what Yoko?" Hiei asked as he opened the window and saw that the ground wasn't to far down.

"They said they would give us Caralama they didn't say anything about giving her to the Signs. I highly doubt they would let one of us return back with Caralama."

Hiei looked at him, "Your right but what can we do about it?"

Yoko smiled and tapped his index finger against the temple of his head, "Seifer is still in my head. I can feel him quite easily since he wants to be known."

"_Very good Yoko not many people would have thought we would make a loop hole. So why don't you make the end of the deal and see if we agree with it?"_

"_When we get to Doom Mountain let us see the real Caralama first and then you can get her back to the until we get there keep her away from any rooms that have Dark Magic or are near other room that have Dark Magic. That includes floors above her and below her."_

Seifer was quiet for a second and Yoko sensed he was smiling, _"That's all?"_

Yoko thought for a second, _"Don't hurt her and don't try to trick her or anything that would make her turn her back to us. Also let her tell the rest of the Signs what we have done and don't hurt anyone in the process. Just take her there and leave."_

"_So be it but in return you and Hiei will have to let us do anything we want to you."_

Yoko looked at Hiei, "I made a new deal with Seifer. But he wants us to let him do what ever he wants with us. And we can't protest or fight them in any way."

Yoko could see that Hiei was peeved but he stiffly shook his head, "If that the only way to make sure Caralama is safe and goes back to the Signs then…I agree."

"_You have a deal Seifer just make sure you keep your end of the bargain."_

"_Of course."_

Yoko looked at Hiei and out the window, "I'm guessing Seifer is also going to lead us to Doom Mountain sense neither of us no where it is."

"He better."

"_I will."_

At Doom Mountain

When they made it to the top of Doom Mountain there was what looked like a palace on the very top and there they saw Caralama with Seifer at the door. Seifer was holding her shoulders making sure she didn't go anywhere with his fingers digging into her shoulder showing her that she was not to move but he wouldn't hurt her. When she saw Yoko and Hiei her eyes lighted up and tried to get to them but Seifer held her shoulders tighter and she winced as she stopped moving. When Yoko and Hiei were at the door looking at Seifer with pure hatred he smiled, "As promised. Here is Caralama no tricks we won't even steal her again as long as you fulfill your part of the bargain." Yoko and Hiei looked at Caralama for awhile and then at Seifer and they both nodded. He smiled and let go of Caralama, "You three can say your good-byes but then I will take her back to your house. My sister and Samantha can do with you want they want. And…"

"We know," Yoko growled, "We don't do anything against it." He watched Caralama run to Hiei and him. Hiei held her tightly digging his face into her shoulder and Yoko placed his hand on her head like as if she were a five year old instead of a fifteen year old.

Caralama was crying to Hiei's black cloak and for once as he watched them Seifer's heart hurt for a minute. He had never been treated kindly or shown such love like they did for Caralama. They were giving up their freedom so she could have hers and he didn't understand that. He knew that they would do that he just didn't know why. He watched as Hiei let Caralama go and she went over to Yoko and he did the same thing only he spoke and Seifer heard him clearly.

Yoko spoke while his cheek was laying on Caralama's head his eyes closed, tail wrapped around her and his ears were buried in his hair, "I'm sorry I never really got to know you…my daughter." Seifer looked at Yoko his eyes wide as Yoko continued to hold her but moved away from her a little and looked down at her and brushed her tears away, "I want you to know that I do love you despite that and I always will. But can you do me a favour when you get back?" Caralama nodded, "Can you tell your mother…your real mother that I love her and that I don't want her to get angry at you or me or even Hiei about what we have done."

Seifer couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were giving up their freedom and all they cared about was saying good-bye to Caralama and making sure Nakada didn't get angry with them. _Probably because he doesn't want her to lose her energy._ Seifer thought to himself but he knew that wasn't the case. He watched Yoko lean down and gently place a kiss on her forehead. She turned to Hiei and she kissed him on the lips and he returned it.

Seifer would have let it gone on further to find out why they acted like that but Yoko, Hiei and Caralama looked at him, "You can take me home now Seifer," Caralama said.

He nodded and went over to her taking her hand and they went into the air. Caralama looked behind her and saw Yoko and Hiei were being taken into the palace like hideout by Samantha and Kelsey but they were looking back as well and all three of them saying a silent good-bye. Seifer looked at Caralama and finally spoke, "Why do you care about each other so much?" Caralama looked at him bewildered. He just looked on ahead of him, "You don't need them so why do you care for them?"

Caralama looked down at the ground and thought, "I guess it is because you're wrong I do need them. Hiei and Yoko are the only ones that made me realize that I was loved. Yoko showed me what having a father is really about and Hiei showed me what it is like to love someone. I care about them so much…" she looked at Seifer whose head was still pointed forward but his eyes were looking at her. She thought for a second, "Don't you care about your sister?"

Seifer looked down at Caralama surprised and thought for a second. Did he really care about his sister? When their parents were upset they always took their anger out on Kelsey and him. Ultimecta was their favourite so she was always praised and well thought of. When ever she did something bad he and Kelsey always blamed them, which was almost every single day. And when he and Kelsey did something good they ignored them and gave their praise to Ultimecta. But when Kelsey had ever been hurt he would try to help her even if he was hurt as well. The strange part was she was always sorry and blamed herself for what had happened to them. She would also try to comfort him and say she would try better next time.

Seifer looked at Caralama again and for once on his life he actually smiled a real genuine smile and nodded, "I guess you could say that I care for my sister. Our older sister was always praised by our parents while we were always punished. When ever she did something wrong they would punish us and when ever we did something right they would praise her. The strange thing is whenever we were punished Kelsey would always say it was her fault and she would try better next time."

Caralama smiled, "Sounds like she looks up to you and would try to please you in any way she can."

Seifer looked at her and smiled, "Yes, I suppose it does."

They were quiet the rest of the trip while Seifer still smiled and Caralama thought she had done some sort of good. But her heart was back with Hiei and Yoko worrying about what they were going through right then.

With Hiei

Hiei was with Samantha and they were in a small arena and she was wearing black leather pants with the cuffs at the end wide opened and a black vest. She held her sword out, "I suggest you take your katana out Hiei because you are going to need it even if it is useless."

Hiei did so but he also called out for Alfred, "_Alfred are you out there?"_

"_Right here Hiei what do you want?…Oh I see well I'll help you as much as I can."_ Samantha disappeared, _"She's on top of you!"_ Hiei moved a side just before Samantha hit him and she disappeared again, _"She attacking all around you Hiei!"_

"_How do I stop her?"_

"_Wait for my signal she is trying to start up a tornado," _no sooner had he said it when the dust on the floor began to pick up and swirl around him. He waited listening for Alfred, _"Now jump up!"_ he did that and missed being hit with a fatal blow but he was some how thrown out of the tornado.

The tornado stopped and Samantha looked at him smiling, "I thought so," she began to get a crazy look in her eyes and her smile turned into a grin, "So Alfred has moved from Caralama's mind into yours," Hiei and Alfred both gasped and she laughed, "Things like that don't work on Signs twice. Did he happen to mention to you that we put a spell on him to make him rape April? The spell stayed with him even after we killed him shortly after he ran form the house. Sure he was able to fight it some times but he never could fully. Oh the screams and pleadings Caralama made to make him stop when all he wanted to do right then more then anything in all of the worlds was stop but we wouldn't let him."

Hiei couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You mean you are the reason why Caralama suffered for nine years?"

Samantha nodded with a grin, "Yes that is right but that's is not the only thing we can do. I want to hurt you so bad Hiei but I can't do that when I can't hit you can I?" she sheathed her sword and folded her hands together closing her eyes pressing her thumbs against each other and her index fingers as well (Think what Rando did to cast incantations or whatever) and started chanting something.

Hiei heard Alfred scream and Hiei looked around, _"Alfred what's wrong?"_ but he couldn't here any response to from him.

When Samantha finished chanting she looked at Hiei and smiled, "He isn't here Hiei I did him a favour and sent him to heaven. He wont be coming back any time soon," and with that she disappeared and before he could do anything she came up behind him and sliced his back.

With Yoko

Yoko was walking with Kelsey down a long narrow hall wondering if Caralama was home yet and if Hiei was doing okay. Then Kelsey stopped in front of a door and took out a key slid it into the key hole and unlocked the door. She opened it and went in, "You coming?" he growled but followed. In the room it looked like a huge bedroom, "Recognize it?"

He looked around then he realized that he did, "How could I forget? This room holds one of the most terrible things I have ever done in my life," he looked at her and hissed out, "Kissing you."

"Oh come on Yoko you know you enjoyed it just as much as I did," she said with a smile and climbed onto the bed and patted the place in front of her, "Come here…don't worry I'm not going to hurt you…right at the moment."

He hesitated then slowly walked over to her but didn't sit down, "I would prefer to stand."

"If you don't do as I say then you break the deal and we steal Caralama again make you and Hiei go back and place her in room full of Dark Magic," she said a little angry. He knew she would do it from the way her voice sounded and sat on the bed far from Kelsey. She smiled and went over to him, "Now don't move and don't do anything," he obeyed as she moved his hair over his shoulder and then began to gently message his shoulders and he tensed up instantly,

"Kelsey nothing you can say or do is going to make me fall in love with you," his voice was strained and his teeth were clinched when he spoke.

Kelsey brought her mouth to his neck and started to kiss it and lick it as well, "No but I can still have my fun and try," she whispered seductively against his neck making him clinch his hands into fists.

"You wont be able to do this to me forever. Knowing you, you probably have a plan set up so that the Signs wont come but in one year I am going to die."

She turned his head and kissed him on the lips and he felt like he was going to throw up. He didn't realize that her hand was going to his chest over his heart until it was to late. She pushed him onto the bed, sat on his stomach held both of his hands above his head in on hand and looked at him. They were face to face well almost and Yoko was having a hard time breathing as Kelsey continued to look at him lustfully her mouth slightly open. She was slightly lower then him so he looked down at her but kept his head on the bed, "Well I am going to have to fix that now won't I?" she said.

She raised her hand to his chest and pressed it to his chest and he could feel it there. He closed his eyes remembering what Seifer had done, "Oh no, not again" he said. She smiled as she made her hand translucent and it went through his chest and straight for his heart. He grimaced as he clinched his teeth together and tried to move away or do something but he couldn't. He opened his eyes and swallowed taking deep breaths of air. He looked down at her hand that was still in him and he felt her take hold of his heart. He tried his best to stifle a scream as it felt like something was being ripped out of his heart. He looked at her hands and saw lines of what looked like black glowing strings going up Kelsey's arm.

He looked up and clenched his hands into fists and closed his eyes trying to stifle another scream that desperately wanted out. Finally the pain stopped and he relaxed completely on the bed. He was to tired that he didn't even notice Kelsey move him properly onto the bed and then lay down right beside him. Before they both went to sleep Kelsey kissed his jaw line and wrapped her arms around him holding him close and laid her head on his chest but she instantly drew back. _His heartbeat has become…almost pure._ She looked at the sleeping Yoko and took a blanket and placed it on his chest to muffle the sounds of his heartbeat so it wouldn't hurt her ears.

With Hiei

Hiei wasn't do as good as Yoko though if not worse. He laid on his stomach covered in his blood trying to support himself on his arm while the other lay uselessly at his side. Samantha went over to him with a smile on her face and kneeled down on one leg with one arm leaning on it, "So Hiei not that easy to defeat now that you don't have Alfred huh? I have at least a hundred strikes on you but you gave me non so far." She hooked her index finger under his chin and turned his face towards her. He had nothing but pain and hatred in his eyes, "All I can say is be thankful I wasn't attacking you with my sword. The poisoned the blade would have killed you. Slowly yes and painfully but with all of the wounds on your body it would be a very painful slow death."

Hiei looked at her, "I don't care how painful it would be I wouldn't scream at all."

Samantha smiled and moved her thumb under his lower lip, "You see now this is what I like about you Hiei. Your temper had always woken something up in me and the way you mercilessly killed people and laughed at their pain." Hiei looked at her straight in the eye, "I wonder what would happen if Caralama saw you doing that what do you think? Just a video we have tons of them of you and Yoko with all the evil things you have done."

"Caralama knows what I have done and she accepts me for it!" Hiei almost yelled and he would have had his throat not have been dry and parched.

Yes she knows what you have done but has she ever seen you do those things? Has she ever seen you kill a child, a baby, a mother, a father protecting his family, or the family it self? Truthfully Hiei do you think she would actually love you after seeing the look in your eyes and the smirk, smile or grin on your lips when you killed them? If she saw the way you stole from families kidnapped people for ransom and gave them back dead when you got the ransom...do you think she would ever love you again? Actually change that…do you think she would want to even know you? Be in the same world as you?"

All of a sudden his wounds were healed but he was still weak and the room burst into pictures of what he had done in his past. He heard the laugh he made when he had done something that pleased him but had hurt someone else. He heard the cry of people around him screaming people and he saw them as well and he closed his eyes wishing it would all go away. Finally it did stop and he opened his eyes to find he was in a bed his arms wrapped around…Caralama back in their room at the Sign house. He wasn't wearing his top robe so his torso was bare. He looked at Caralama as she moved a little sighing as she began to open her eye's and she smiled, "Morning Hiei."

He looked at her and caressed her face but something wasn't right, "Your not Caralama, Samantha and you can't fool me no matter how much you look, feel, act, sound or smell like her. I know the difference." Suddenly Caralama's smile turned into a frown and the room became dark and he saw that he was now holding Samantha but they were both still in a bed room in bed holding each other. Hiei instantly let go of her though, "Let go of me Samantha," Hiei growled and she smiled.

"Ah, ah remember Hiei, you and Yoko gave away your freedom so that we would let Caralama go. You do anything that I don't tell you to then well we steal her back." He looked at her hatred evident in his eyes but he did nothing, "That's more I like it," she raised her self to his face and kissed him he was surprised and didn't know what to do at first. But he gagged and when she lifted her face he wiped his mouth and spit out the taste in disgust.

He glared at her, "I swear if I ever…"

Samantha placed her finger on his lips, "Now, now do you want me to kiss you again?" he stopped instantly and she smiled, "I wonder how Yoko is holding up? Kelsey said that she would do a pattern for each day after she took the curse off of him. One day she loves him and the next she tortures him and heals him after. I wonder what she is going to do today?" Samantha let go of Hiei and got off the bed and it was then that he noticed that his wrists were shackled but there was no chain. Samantha smiled, "Those shackles will let you wonder all around the place when I don't know what to do with you but as soon as you try to go out side they squeeze your wrists. If you have no intention of coming back in then they will release a poison that will kill you slowly and painfully. There is no cure for it so far so I suggest you don't go and try to escape. When I want to "play" with you the shackles will drag you back to this room. Also while you are wearing them if you try to kill or hurt yourself or someone they will squeeze and make sure you don't…any questions?"

"Yeah if I'm your prisoner then why are you giving me so much freedom to move around in?"

"All of the Signs do it. It's another promise you could say but it that is if we only find it fit. Since you once were evil this is what was made up for it. Yoko will have the same thing so you might see each other…but I doubt you will today."

With Yoko

Yoko woke up and saw that he had the same hand cuffs on as Hiei and he also saw that Kelsey wasn't around at all but he did see a letter on beside him and he opened it. It basically said what Samantha had told Hiei and he sighed. There was a knock at the door and he went over to it to see who it was hoping it was Hiei. He opened the door and saw that it was Hiei looking a him and he let him in. Hiei looked at him, "I was hoping she hadn't started yet."

"Started what? Seducing me?" he joked a little but Hiei didn't smile.

"Samantha told me Kelsey is going to do a pattern with you. One day seducing as you said and the next torture."

"I see," Yoko looked around the room again and sighed, "This room hasn't changed at all. They must have taken me to this world after the accident."

"What are you talking about?" Hiei asked clearly confused.

Yoko sighed and went through the story again, "I had completely forgotten about that and then Seifer brings it up during his torture with me and I remember again. This was the room they had put me in and where I had…kissed Kelsey."

Yoko winced when he said kissed and Hiei understood, "So I guess in a way you were with the Dark Signs."

He nodded, "But I regret it terribly and you can't blame me…I didn't know what was going on."

"I know Yoko lets just be thankful that they left you in Demon world."

Yoko didn't say a thing and there was a long silence that was interrupted by Kelsey going into the room. When she saw Hiei she got angry, "What is HE doing in here?" she pointed at him.

"He just came in to talk Kelsey," Yoko answered defending him.

"Well he can just go then," she said pointing a finger out the door and Hiei slowly went out looking back at Yoko and then left closing the door behind him. Alone with Kelsey he looked at her and saw that she was angry, "This room is for only you and I. No one else is to come into it you understand?" Yoko nodded and Kelsey smiled all traces of anger leaving her, "All right then time to get to work. I didn't get to do something's with you yesterday that I wanted to but it wasn't exactly easy to get those lies out of your heart especially when they were just about to get out again. So aren't you going to say thank you?"

"For what? Though it might have been painful at least then I would have died in a year and be away from you."

"And you would have been far away from both Nakada and Caralama. You would be able to see them again but they won't be able to see, smell, hear or feel you. You wouldn't be alive you would just be dead to them," Yoko instantly got angry and went to attack her but his shackles glowed and tightened around his wrists. He winced but still went at her but before he could hit her he was instantly paralysed and couldn't move. Kelsey smiled, "I thought I told you in the letter you couldn't hurt or kill anyone." All of sudden he could move again but he didn't attack her, "Well it seems you are getting the hang of things and are learning."

She went over to the bed and patted the bed beside her and Yoko reluctantly sat beside her. She smiled and began to caress his arms tracing over the muscles covering them and he tensed. She smiled and sat closer to him moving some hair behind his shoulder, "You know I'm not all bad. When I want to be I can be quite good. Just ask the Signs. When we have a common enemy we side together and act really great but when the enemy is destroyed or imprisoned then we go back to the way we were before until the next time."

Yoko looked at her, "That might be true but that does not change the fact that I will never have feelings for you."

Kelsey reached up for Yoko's ears, "I was always curious about these," she said as she began to rub them ignoring him completely.

Instead of purring like he had done with Nakada and Caralama he grabbed her hand, "Kelsey there are parts of me that I will allow you to touch and I will not get to crazy but my ears are a different question all together."

She smiled and nodded and lowered her hand, "All right…ears off limits got it," he looked at her confused, "Lets just say that while Caralama was here I kind of started to like her and well I don't want her to be put in a room full of Dark Magic as well. Not as much as you don't but I still don't want her to." Yoko nodded and turned his head to the floor, "I told you I wasn't all bad didn't I?"

Yoko didn't do anything as he just looked at the ground not noticing that Kelsey was taking a canteen from around her neck and gave it to Yoko. He looked at her but didn't accept it, "I'm not thirsty," he lied. Truth was he was parched but he didn't trust Kelsey.

"There is nothing wrong with it," she said as she swished her hand in the air and two glasses were floating above her hand. She filled both of them with the water from the canteen and gave him one glass while she drank from the other. He watched her carefully and after awhile when nothing happened to her he cautiously sniffed the water and didn't smell anything unusual. He sighed and took a small sip to make sure and it didn't taste like it had any drugs or anything like that. Finally he started to slowly drink the water until there was none left and he didn't feel any different.

Kelsey smiled as she took his glass and filled it up again, "See I told you I didn't do anything to it…here I imagine you are quite thirsty. I'll get you something to eat as well," she left and Yoko drank the water in the glass until there was no more left again. He set the glass on the bedside table and sat down on the bed. He began to feel hot all of a sudden and he felt like he needed to do something but he didn't know what. He took his shirt off trying to get a little cool. He then began to walk around the room his hands on his hips trying to breath easily as he looked at the ceiling sweat dripping down his body.

He went to the bathroom and ran the water cold and soaked a washcloth under the tap and squeezed the access water out and wiped it all over his face and placed it on the back of his neck. This helped but only a little and then he heard the door open and heard Kelsey's voice, "Yoko? I got something for you to eat," he body instant heated up when he heard her voice and he tried to push the urge down as he re-soaked the cloth and placed it on his neck. Kelsey then came into the bathroom and saw him and smiled, "Yoko I brought you something to eat," she said as she touched him tightly but that was enough for him to tense his body up trying to again fight the heat he was in.

"Thanks I guess," he said calmly which surprised Kelsey but she hid it and followed him outside. He saw the food on the bedside table but he looked at it uncertain. Kelsey smiled and took a fork that was beside another one and tested each bit of the food. She gave Yoko the food and he sniffed each one before he out it in his mouth. He slowly ate the food and failed to notice that Kelsey had left.

When he was finished he placed the plate on the bedside table. Then he felt Kelsey behind him giving him the same massage she had the other night and he felt like his body would burst into flames as she moved his hair over his shoulder and began to kiss his neck and along his back while she did the message. He finally managed to say something but his voice was strained and rough, "What…was in…the water?" he asked.

Kelsey smiled as she turned Yoko's head to her so she could kiss him and she noticed that he was trying not to give into the kiss. When she broke the kiss she smiled and looked at him, "I special kind of drug that you can't smell or taste but it only works with water and it only woks on demons. The way it works is rather surprising it makes you go into heat and the heat wont stop until you make love with someone. I wonder how long you can last without making love to me. I am surprised that you have lasted this long."

Yoko finally got off the bed away from her and turned around…BIG MISTAKE! Kelsey was completely naked and that made it harder for him to control the heat he was in. He closed his eyes and turned around not looking at her and tried to get the image of what he had just seen out of his head. Kelsey smiled as she got off the bed and walked in front of him, "Oh come one Yoko it won't get any better it will only get worse. Come to me now before you hurt yourself." She took his hand and led him to the front of the bed and pushed him on top of it. He opened his eyes when he hit the bed and pushed himself against the head board. She smiled and crawled up to him. She kissed his neck and his jaw line as well making the heat more harder for him to control as he clinched his hands into fists and continued to push himself to the head bored tilting his head up giving her perfect way to his jugular and she took it. Yoko breathing was hard and almost ragged as Kelsey pulled him down onto the bed so he was lying on it.

_He is fighting his heat very well but he losing control because he is a demon. But if he continues to fight it he will die...so lets try something else._ Kelsey began to move lower over his chest evading the place over his heart and went to places over his stomach while pulling his pants down along with his boxers and threw them to the floor. She took the blanket and covered them both up and was about to kiss lower when Yoko grabbed her arms roughly cutting of the circulation and she winced a little as he pulled her up.

She looked into his golden orb eyes and saw lust in them but that went away and came back showing he was still trying to fight it. She smiled and caressed his face, he did nothing against it he just laid there in the bed trying to fight the heat. He seemed to look like a sweating statue and she smiled yet again speaking seductively, "You know you want this Yoko."

"My...body...is...desperate Kelsey," the words were struggled and rough as he said them, "It...would...want the...first thing...I see...including a trash bitch...like you."

She glared at him but she smiled and moved her hands up along the sides of his waist and then over his shoulder, "Say what you want of me Yoko but you are desperate. I'm here and I'm willing to give you release."

"I...would...hurt...Nakada," he said still struggling with words.

"Yes but she isn't here is she? I doubt she would mind you doing it to me since you are so desperate."

"NO!" he almost yelled and moved her off of him and he sat up his legs over the bed but before he could get up she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down. When his head was pushed down to the bed she placed her hands under his chin making him look at her. She was still behind him so she was upside down to him and she smiled.

"Now, now Yoko please don't resist the heat anymore. You're hurting yourself if you continue to."

"I...don't...care," he said between his clinched teeth," I would...rather die before...I made love t..." his words were muffled as Kelsey pressed her lips to his and forced her tongue into his mouth.

She heard him moan a little and she smiled as she raised her head and looked at him lust in her eyes and Yoko had the same thing but it went away again showing he was still fighting it, "Oh Yoko come on," she pulled him back onto the bed and laid on top of him kissing and moving her hands every where over his body.

"Please don't, just let me die," Yoko said through closed eyes as a tear fell from he right eye and mixed with his sweat.

Kelsey licked the tear away and whispered to him loud enough for him to her, "Make love to me Yoko," he couldn't take it anymore as he turned her around and kissed her lips hungrily and she opened her mouth which he dominated instantly.

Yoko was laying side ways on top of Kelsey so he wasn't on her full in full demon heat and then some kissing her mouth and then he kissed her jaw line then her throat over her jugular and felt the way it vibrated as she moaned. He kissed the valley between her breasts and then her stomach his hand moving all over her.

Kelsey smiled as she grabbed a hand-full of his hair and pulled him up. When she saw his eyes looking down at her she smiled even more. They were blood red and full of lust, "This is the Yoko I remember and fell in love with." She pushed his head down and took hold of his lips as they kissed again but he bit her lip and she yelped and backed away. She touched her bleeding lip and looked at him glaring at him. He tilted his head wondering why she was angry and he raised his hand over her face and gently wiped the blood away and licked it. He looked at her and he saw that she was confused now and he kissed her again sucking on her lip.

Kelsey then knew what he was doing but to make sure and taking a dangerous step she bit his lip as well. He winced a little but didn't back away as she kissed him back and sucked on his lips tasting the coppery taste of his blood. Yoko smiled when he saw that she had caught on and laid on top of her fully now his legs on either side of her getting ready to enter and finally get the release his body desperately needed.

Kelsey saw what he was doing but she also saw him hesitate and she broke the kiss and looked at him. He seemed a bit unsure but she smiled and stroked his face, "Yoko," she whispered and he looked at her looking like a lost confused animal. She smiled,_ That would be the drug working. Ahh he looks so cute like that I wonder if I can make him whine._ She smiled again and stroked Yoko's head scratching his ears and he lowered his eyelids leaning his head against her hand and purred slightly as he felt her scratch his ears and she smiled. She felt him slowly enter her but before he did she pinched him. He yelped but before he could back away she held him close, "I'm sorry Yoko I didn't mean to hurt you," she said soothingly as she held his head close to chest stroking it.

Yoko nuzzled her under her chin and licked under it as well showing that he had forgiven her. He raised himself over her again and began his way to enter her again. Kelsey caressed his face and sometimes scratched his ear which made him purr and smile as he continued to enter her slowly at first but then he began to pick up the pace as he held her close. Kelsey held him close as well stroking his mane and then whispered into his ear, "Faster Yoko."

Then for the first time he spoke but it calmly and lustfully, "Yes Kelsey." and he picked up the pace and in no time he had broken through and was inside her fully. She gave a sudden yell as she felt him enter but he covered her mouth with his drinking up her scream as he let his seed seep into her.

The next morning

Yoko woke up with his arms around Kelsey both of them still completely naked. He quietly got up and went over to get his clothes. When he was done getting dressed he went to the bathroom and closed the door. He went to the toilet and kneeled in front of it placing his hands on both sides of it. He leaned his head over it and immediately threw up into it. His stomach hurt and he wrapped one arm around it and winced a little. After a few minutes of that he spit into the toilet to get the taste out of his mouth and went out of the bathroom. He noticed Kelsey was still asleep and he looked at her sickened. _What I did in there was probably a lullaby to her._

He went to the door and opened it and walked to anywhere trying to get far away from her. He walked into what seemed like the living room and saw Hiei there staring at the fire. He turned around and saw him, "How you doing fox?" he asked moving aside on the couch he was sitting on to give him room.

Yoko sat down and wrapped his arms around his stomach for it was still hurting a little, "As well as can be expected three eyes," he turned to look at him, "How about you?"

"She hasn't done much to me lately but I know she is just trying to find away to hurt me or trick me." Hiei looked at Yoko and saw that he wasn't looking so good, "Hey fox you all right?"

"I betrayed Nakada last night but I couldn't fight it she made me do it and…"

"Yoko wait who made you betray Nakada and how?" Hiei asked looking at him worry evident on his face.

"Kelsey gave me something last night and it made me go into heat. It just kept on getting worse until I couldn't fight it anymore and she kept on encouraging it…"

Hiei looked at Yoko surprise and worry written on his face, "Yoko, Kelsey could be pregnant now!"

"I know, I know and I hope more then anything she isn't," Yoko had his fists to the temples of his head.

"Now that isn't a nice thing to say," Yoko tensed up and Hiei looked at Kelsey who was fully clothed and smiling, "But I will say that I can't be pregnant because while I was getting some food for you I took a drug to make sure I wouldn't be pregnant if I made love. But that only lasts for five months."

"KELSEY!" Seifer called.

"COMING!" she yelled back and gave one last smile before she ran to her brother.

Hiei looked at Yoko and saw that his shoulders were shaking and he could smell tears thickly in the air, "It has barely even been a week yet and I just want to die. Because of these cuffs I can't do that and she is making me do things that is making me betray Nakada."

Yoko didn't look up but Hiei could still smell the tears. He placed his hand on his shoulder and tapped it a little and then wrapped his arm around it (reminder this is a NON-YOAI FIC.) Yoko didn't do anything but he did stiffen a little. Hiei looked at him, "Don't worry Yoko we'll find some way out of this I know it."

With Hiei

The next day none of the Dark Signs had done anything to them the other day but when Hiei woke up he saw his wrists and ankles were shackled to the bed. He tried to get out of them but they held on tight. The door that led out to the hall opened and Samantha came in with her hands behind her back, "Comfy?" he said nothing, "I was thinking about what Kelsey did to Yoko yesterday and you know that I am trying to find a way to hurt you both physically and mentally."

"You wouldn't dare," he hissed and continued to struggle harder against the shackles.

"On the contrary only she took something to make sure she wouldn't get pregnant. I want to leave it up to fate if I should or shouldn't. If I get pregnant this time and the baby survives after five days of being born then we are meant for each other. But if the baby dies or I don't get pregnant then we aren't. There is another way to do this without sacrificing a life but if you aren't my true love then you will die."

Hiei looked at her not believing what he was hearing, "You would sacrifice the life of your own child to find out if I was your true love or not?"

"Yes, see how much I love you? I would sacrifice the life of my own child to save you if we aren't true lovers," she said with a grin.

"I think that is sick. You shouldn't be allowed to have any children if you think that way!" he growled in the back of his throat.

"Well that is your opinion," she said with a frown, "That is how all the Dark Signs found out their true lovers. That was how I and all the rest of the Dark Signs were made. We had a risk of dieing and yet our parents didn't care about us. They didn't even care about us when we did survive…"

"THAT MAKES IT RIGHT TO DO THE SAMETHING TO YOUR OWN CHILDREN!" Hiei shouted angrier then before. He looked at her straight in the eye, "I won't my children to live and to be the product of Caralama's and my true love. I don't want them to be used for a test to see if I am the true love of a Dark Sign when I already know I am not."

Samantha looked at him confused, "What are so special about children?" she asked surprising him, "We were taught and we experienced that children aren't special. People say they are a joy to have but we were taught they are nothing but trouble waiting to happen."

Hiei looked at her in understanding. This generation of Dark Signs and all the other generations were never treated right and what they were doing now was the only thing they knew about. But this generation was different because they were beginning to question themselves. He sighed, "Samantha you have been taught things that aren't true. You say that I would destroy families and steal from them but that was because they had something I never did. They had love and each other while I was abandoned practically at birth thrown out of my own homeland."

Samantha looked at him and disappeared all of a sudden and he laid back down onto the bed again. A few minutes later Samantha was back, "I thought over what you have said Hiei and so I took the drug that would make sure I wouldn't get pregnant," then she smiled, "But I still want to have my fun," she went over to the bed and sat down on it. Hiei's torso was bare and she moved her hand that was behind her back and showed a needle full of some kind of liquid. She smiled down at him, "Kelsey prefers to trick her victims sometimes but I prefer to show my victims what I am doing." Hiei didn't like the way she said "victims" but he didn't like the needle even more. Samantha grabbed Hiei's hand and held it down easily as if his strength was nothing to her.

Hiei continued to struggle but it was no use as he watched the needle go down and into the vain of his wrist. He continued to struggle but it was all useless as the liquid that was in the needle began to go into his body. When the needle was empty she took it out of his wrist and let go of him. He struggled again but the shackles held him back. Soon he began to feel dizzy as the heat began to take over his body. Samantha unlocked the shackles around his ankles and climbed unto the bed with him taking the covers and covering them both up.

She smiled as she kissed him on the lips and then on the jaw line going lower to his collar bone and then his chest missing his heart because Kelsey had warned her about Yoko's heart and she didn't want to take the chance with Hiei. She kissed all the way to his stomach before he finely moaned and she smiled. She looked up at him and saw that he was looking down at her with lust in his eyes but that instantly went away showing he was trying to fight it. His body broke out in sweat and he shivered as if cold as he closed his eyes trying to fight the heat.

Samantha continued to smile as she cupped his face which made him open his eyes, "You can't fight it Hiei. Yoko tried but the heat won him over in the end," she kissed his jugular and whispered, "Just let it take you over Hiei don't fight it. I won't get pregnant so why do you continue to fight?"

"I-I would…be hurting…Caralama," he said almost out of breath. She looked at him and saw that his eyes were still open but he they were showing he was fighting the heat and losing.

She smiled and got off the bed she turned to Hiei and saw that he was watching her, "Let me show you what you will have if you give into the heat," she unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her legs taking them off showing what she had on . She already had nothing on her feet so she stopped, "You want me to go farther?" she asked as she reached to the hem of her shirt and took her shirt off. Now all she was wearing was her black under-ware and her black bra.

Hiei closed his eyes and turned his head away trying with all of his might to fight down the heat, "I am not going to let you win Samantha," he spoke to her his throat parched and his mouth dry. He felt the bed lower and he felt her snuggle close to him as she wrapped her arms around him. Then he noticed that he didn't feel any material around her chest or lower. He tightly closed his eyes and forced a swallow, "Samantha don't do this. What will you gain from this?"

Samantha smiled as she laid her head on her hand and fingered his topless body, "What I will get Hiei is the joyous experience of your heat and the pain you will feel when you realize what you have done." She looked up and raised her head to Hiei's once more, "Because when you are a Dark Sign that is the thing you want the most."

She lowered her head to his and kissed him licking his lips wanting him to give her entrance and then she nipped at his lips trying harder. She managed to get her tongue past the lips but not his teeth which kept securely shut and she pouted, "Kelsey was right I should have used her drug but to late for that now. I guess there is only one way for me to enter," she smiled and got close to his face. Hiei's eyes were open as he watched her but he didn't see her hand go to his side but he felt it when she made it translucent and dipped it into his hip he opened his mouth to scream in surprise. But no scream came only a strangled cry that was covered up instantly as Samantha pressed her mouth over his and dominated it. Hiei tried to bite her tongue but his mouth wouldn't listen. If anything it went against his commands and entered her mouth.

Samantha broke the kiss as she laid on top of him gently moving her finger over his chest fingering the lines his skin made, "Your body wants me Hiei but you continue to resist."

"My body is desperate and you know it," it was becoming harder and harder for him to control the demands his body was making. His eyes on their own accord looked over Samantha's naked body lustfully but he instantly looked up at her face, "I can fight this Samantha."

"No you can't believe me," she stroked his face and fingered the white bandanna that was still on his forehead hiding his Jagan eye. She smiled, "Everyone who has said that still did it. So do yourself a favour and don't make promises you can't keep."

She lowered herself again and kissed him while she magically unlocked his shackles around his wrists and ankles. She took his hands and wrapped them around her as she wrapped her arms around him as well. When the shackles came off Hiei went to even more heat and he couldn't resist anymore as he laid on top if Samantha and began moving his hands all over her body.

He laid on top over her and she smiled, "You are really anxious aren't you?" he replied only by kissing her and entering her instantly.

With Yoko

Yoko woke up and saw he was on a steel table his hands in steel shackles at his waist and so were his ankles. He was also topless and he tried to looked around but all he could see was darkness, "I hope you enjoyed your sleep Yoko," Kelsey appeared with something hidden behind her back.

Yoko stared, "So my guess is today is the day you torture me?"

Kelsey smiled, "Hiei told you a lot didn't he? Yes it is and then we are going to do it the day after tomorrow in a little pattern. Well maybe," she said looking thoughtfully.

"What do you mean maybe?" Yoko asked not really wanting the answer.

She smiled, "You weren't exactly as fun as I thought you would be. You seemed to act like a lost little cub that only wanted attention but I guess that was because of the drug or you really didn't want to do it," she fingered his lips for a second, "But I guess I could make the dose a little stronger and give you a little more…that should give me the results I want. But right now I want to see you bleed. I don't care if you scream or not really. If you do scream or give a single tear that will be a bonus," she showed what was behind her back and he saw that it was a scalpel.

"Thinking on playing operation?" he asked looking at the sharp scalpel.

She smiled, "Yes I am," he looked at her, "Except the patient is real and the patient doesn't go to sleep. But where will I put the first cut?" She placed the scalpel near her chin to think and she smiled, "Maybe I will start over the heart," she placed the scalpel on his chest over his heart and made a cut above it and then another across it making an X, "Cross your heart and hope to die," she said smiling at her own joke.

Yoko clinched his hands into fists and closed his eyes trying to ignore the pain. Kelsey smiled, "Where to next? I have to make sure I hurt you enough to be pleased with but not enough for your pendant can activate." Yoko looked at her and then he mentally berated himself for forgetting his pendant all along. He looked at it but before he could do anything Kelsey jabbed the scalpel into his hand making it useless. He grunted but that was it but before he could recover from the attack he was stabbed in the other hand and a slash came down across his chest and other places on his body. He grunted and then he saw and felt the scalpel plunge right into his chest puncturing the side of his lung. He eyes went wide and he saw Kelsey's face smiling. She then lowered her face to his ear, "Or maybe I'll kill you right now," and he drifted into unconsciousness. But before he did she continued to stab him constantly. His legs, his feet, his hips, his stomach and his arms the rest was a blur as he closed his eyes.


	18. Death Isn't Easy

Death Isn't Easy

All of the Signs and Kuronue were holding a meeting trying to figure out how to get Yoko and Hiei back when Nakada placed a hand over her chest and gasped. Everyone looked at her and Caralama went over to her holding her close, "Are you all right mom?" she asked.

Nakada looked at her and shook her head, "Yes, but I think they have just started torturing Yoko."

"Kelsey is no one else," they looked at the left wall and saw Randle standing there in the shadows, "The Dark Signs left Yoko to Kelsey and Hiei to Samantha. Since Yoko didn't give her the 'fun' that she wanted she is killing Yoko. That and she forgot about his pendant but his pendant probably thinks it is another attack since he has had plenty of those. But one thing is for sure if you don't get to Yoko soon he will die in a few hours."

Everyone stared at Randle, "Why should we believe you?" Sophie asked staring at him, "You have done enough hurt so why does it seem that you want to fix it?"

Randle looked at Caralama and Nakada, "Because even though I'm with the Dark Signs now I still care about Nakada, Caralama, and Talia. They only said they would hurt them and make them make love to them. They never said they were going to kill them."

Lindsey looked at Randle trying to see if he was lying or not, "He isn't lying," she announced.

Randle looked at her and then at all of them, "I can get you into the Dark Signs hide out safely but I don't think we will be in time to save Yoko…I really am sorry Nakada and Caralama. If I had known I would never have agreed to helping them," they nodded, "I brought a map on how to get into the Dark Signs hideout."

Back at the hideout

Yoko opened his eyes when he heard voices…angry voices as if someone was fighting but they all seemed like echoes and they seemed to be faraway. He tried to sit up but all of his wounds protested and he was quickly out of breath. He then saw a figure standing over him but he new it wasn't Kelsey but he didn't know who the figure was because his vision was blurred. He felt the figure take his hand and rub it against their face, "I found him!" the figure said and he recognized the voice.

"N…Nakada?" he whispered and his vision began to become more focused and he saw her face. He also saw the tears in her eyes as they fell from her face and he gently brushed them away, "Hush…don't…worry. Hey," he took her hand and smiled, "Don't…cry please…I…I ha…hate it…when you cry," then he saw Caralama beside her and he saw that she was crying as well, "Caralama," was all that he could say.

"Daddy please don't go," she said through tears.

He took her hand and looked at it, "I don't want to go Caralama believe if I had a choice I wouldn't. But I will always be with you Caralama…you and your mother in your hearts and in spirit. You won't be able to see me or hear me but I will be with you always." He let go of Nakada and her hands as he took his pendant, which was barely glowing, from around his neck and gave it to Caralama, "I want you to always keep this safe and close to your heart Caralama. And if you need to know that am by you them take this pendant and hold close to your heart."

"I will daddy," she said

He looked at Nakada and moved his hand through his hair and took out a beautiful red rose in full bloom and gave it to her, "It will never die Nakada as long as you keep it in water and love me."

"I will never stop loving you Yoko," she said through tears and then Hiei appeared behind Caralama and put his hand on her shoulder.

"See you later three eyes," Yoko said with a smile and Hiei smiled as well.

"I hope so fox man."

Yoko looked at Nakada and placed a hand on the back of her head and pushed her down and kissed her gently on the lips and she returned it. He licked her lips a little and she allowed him entrance which he took. When they separated he gave one final effort to stay alive and then there was nothing as he closed his eyes over his faded unnatural golden eyes.

Caralama stood up and wrapped her arms around Hiei crying into his chest and Talia went over to Nakada who didn't seem to be alive at all. She sat down and wrapped her arm around her and Nakada suddenly wrapped her arms around her and cried into her shoulder. Talia stroked her back and looked at Yoko's dead body, "Hush Nakada."

"I couldn't do anything," she wept into Talia's shoulder, "I still don't know the extent of me powers. I could have been able to save him but I didn't know how." Nakada drew back and looked at Yoko tears streaming down her face, "The prophecy books were true. The twin sister who holds the sign of the moon shall never have a love only heartbreak. I'm the twin sister of you Talia," she said looking at her.

Talia held her close and looked at Caralama and Hiei who were still holding each other. Talia looked closer at Hiei and saw that he was trying to hold back tears.

Little did any of them know that Yoko's spirit was watching them and he was crying to. He went over to Nakada and went to touch her but his hand went right through her. He looked at his hand and then at her and saw that she had made no indication that she had felt that.

Flash Back

"Well he can just go then," Kelsey said pointing a finger out the door and Hiei slowly went out looking back at Yoko and then left closing the door behind him. Alone with Kelsey he looked at her and saw that she was angry, "This room is for only you and I. No one else is to come into it you understand?" Yoko nodded and Kelsey smiled all traces of anger leaving her, "All right then time to get to work. I didn't get to do something's with you yesterday that I wanted to but it wasn't exactly easy to get those lies out of your heart especially when they were just about to get out again. So aren't you going to say thank you?"

"For what? Though it might have been painful at least then I would have died in a year and be away from you."

"And you would have been far away from both Nakada and Caralama. You would be able to see them again but they wouldn't be able to see, smell, hear or feel you. You wouldn't be alive you would just be dead to them."

End Flash Back

He looked down and tears slowly fell from his eyes, "I am so sorry," he looked up but this time he didn't go to stroke her face knowing it was be pointless and looked Caralama, "I am so sorry that I wasn't strong enough to stay alive for both of you."

Then he felt a hand on the his shoulder he turned around to see the beautiful death standing there, "Hello Yoko," she said and he stepped back, "Don't be afraid I have come only to take you."

Yoko stepped back again, "I don't want to go," he said stubbornly, "I can't leave them I need to somehow tell them I am all right!"

Death sighed, "Yoko I'm afraid that is impossible…your…"

"If you say I'm dead then don't. It is kind of obvious that I am," he turned around and looked at Nakada and Caralama who were still crying and tried not to start tearing as well.

Death was silent for awhile then she sighed, "Nakada is going to join you in a few days," she said quietly.

Yoko turned around and stared at her hard, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean just what I said," she said looking at Nakada, "In a few days she is going to try to stay alive but without you there she will lose her immortality and she will slowly die just like other mortals…but she will kill herself before her time."

Yoko ran in front of her, "NO! She has to be there for Caralama!"

"Hiei will be there for her."

"But her grief will be twice as bad and who knows what will happen!" Yoko argued looking at Death, "There most be someway to change what is about to happen!"

Death thought for a second, "She will lose immortality but only if she has given up hope and the will to live," she then began to think again, "She doesn't know this but she can turn back time but that is only if she has her immortality." She looked at Yoko and he looked at her pleadingly and she sighed, "There is a way to communicate to them but they have to be asleep."

She was quiet for a second and Yoko lost his patience, "HOW!" he yelled and she looked at him.

"Just simply talk to them in their sleep like Alfred did," she said and Yoko fell down anime style.

"Of course!" he said while he started getting up, "Why didn't I think about that before! Now all I have to do is wait until they go to sleep."

A little while later

Yoko had slipped through the World Mirror with the other Signs and he saw that they were in Demon world. He continued to follow them and he saw them walk into a clearing that was full of flowers and plants. Squall waved his hand and a silver coffin appeared in the air and landed on the ground. It opened and revealed nothing but Talia went over to it, waved her hand and his body appeared. He knew then that he was seeing his own funeral as he continued to watch them. Nakada went over to the coffin and tried to hold back tears as she caressed his face. He knew it was useless but he went over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. But for some reason it didn't go through her shoulder and Nakada looked at her shoulder expecting to see a hand but she saw nothing.

"Is there something wrong Nakada?" Jennah asked as she walked over to her with Kuronue beside her.

Nakada shook her head, "No it's just I thought I felt Yoko for a second," she looked at Yoko's body and sighed as tears ran down her cheeks, "I guess I was imagining it." Squall nodded and waved his hand and the earth opened up and Yoko's coffin went into the hole. He waved his hand again and the ground covered over his coffin. A tomb stone appeared at the head of Yoko's burial that read:

**Here lies Yoko Kurama greatest thief in all of Makai. Loving friend, lover and father to all he cherished.**

Yoko looked at the tomb stone but then he looked at Nakada surprised that she had felt him. He cupped her face and his hand stayed and Nakada cupped her face as well and he smiled, "I am here Nakada," he whispered but Nakada couldn't hear him.

"I felt him again," she said with a smile.

Caralama went over to the head stone and Yoko placed a hand on her head and then over one of her pointy ears. She placed her hand over her ear and smiled, "He is here," she said with a smile.

Sophie smiled, "Maybe we should stay in this world for a while, how is that?"

Everyone nodded and went to into the forest to a deserted cabin close to the burial. Yoko stood there looking at his burial and the beautiful death appeared. He looked at her, "Death how is it Nakada and Caralama could feel me?"

Death smiled, "Because Yoko they love you and they are still trying to cope that you are dead. They are also close to your body. In a few minutes the sun will rise and Nakada will be in her death sleep. Caralama is also going to go to sleep…"

"I have to go to Nakada but she is practically dead and I won't be able to. I'll have to go to Caralama," he went to the cabin and saw it was more like a big house. He went to Nakada's room first and sat on the side of her bed as she laid down under the covers. She waited for the sun to go up and Yoko moved to sit on her side of the bed and cupped her face and she smiled as she placed her hand where his was.

Yoko smiled, "Don't worry Nakada I know we will be together forever someday."

"I love you Yoko," she whispered and the sun began to rise into the sky and she went into her death sleep. Yoko went out of the room just as she closed her eyes so he didn't get to see Nakada's spirit rise from her body. He went to Caralama's room and saw she was already asleep with Hiei at her side wide awake.

Squall then entered the room, "Hiei can we talk to you for a second? It concerns Nakada and Caralama," Hiei stood up and left.

Yoko had an idea on what he was going to talk about so he went to Caralama's side instead of going with them. He saw a tear fall down her face and reached to it wiping it away, "Hey Caralama," he spoke to her gently (think about what happened with Yusuke.)

In Caralama's mind

Caralama looked behind her and saw Yoko there standing behind her with a smile on his face, "D-DADDY!" she yelled running over to him holding him tight Yoko had to kneel down to the ground because Caralama looked like a six year old. Yoko held her tight not wanting to ever let her go, "Daddy please say you are staying!" Caralama cried into his chest.

Yoko sat on the ground with his legs crossed and sat her in them holding her close, "I'm sorry Caralama I'm not," Caralama held him tighter, "But I am here to try and make things better okay? I intend on staying with you and watching you grow up but to do that your mother is going to have to turn back time. She can do that but she has to stay an immortal you have to tell her that." Caralama looked up at him he smiled as he cradled her close to him, "Just tell her not to give up hope or not to lose the will to stay alive and tell her to somehow get to sleep so I can talk to her."

Caralama kept a tight hold on Yoko's robe and snuggled close to him, "Okay dad but how will that help you to know about my childhood?"

Yoko smiled, "She can turn back the clock far enough so you wouldn't have been born yet and we will be able to have you instead of Alfred and April."

Caralama looked up at him, "You think that is possible?"

"Anything is possible when you believe Caralama," Yoko stroked her face and she smiled. Then she began to glow a golden yellow and she also began to grow while she still sat in his lap so he took her hand and stood up his eyes wide. Caralama grew up to Nakada's height and stopped growing as the glow went down. When it did she was standing there looking like a golden vixen in Yoko's arms. A pair of golden fox ears appeared on her head and growing out of her tail bone was a golden fox tail. She looked up at Yoko and smiled showing a pair of neat white fangs and when she opened her eyes he saw that they were baby blue with golden slashes, "I believe, father," she said in a strong voice and wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close.

Yoko didn't know what to do but he wrapped his arms around her as well and held her close smiling leaning his head against hers, "That's my little vixen," he smiled as he left.

End Dream

Caralama woke up and saw that she was still in her demon form. Hiei came into the room and saw her like that. He looked at her wide eyed because he might have seen her like this once but this time it was more brilliant and she was taller and seemed to be more sure of herself. Caralama smiled and turned around, "What do you think?" she asked looking at him.

He looked at her his mouth open slightly and his eyes wide. Under his bandanna his Jagan was wide as well but he couldn't speak at all. Squall appeared in the room and he saw his niece looking so powerful he spoke for Hiei, "Caralama what happened? You look great!"

"Like a real demon," Hiei finally sputtered out and she smiled as she walked over to him and smiled as she hugged him.

"I wonder if there is anything I should know about this body," she wondered as she looked at her self and her tail swished behind her. She grinned a grin that looked so much like Yoko's and was out of the room.

Yoko heard laughing behind him and he turned around to see Nakada._ What? But the sun is still up._

Nakada stopped laughing and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, "Hey Fox Boy," she whispered into his ear which made it flicker.

Yoko held her close laying his chin on her shoulder taking in her scent that smelled like lilacs. He then drew back and looked at her, "Nakada…"

She silenced him with putting her finger on his lips, "No I am not fully dead this is just something I can do. I heard everything that you had told Caralama, so don't worry. I just have to look for the right book to tell me how to turn back time. But I think I can talk to you and other things as well if I want to. I am reading a book about it right now and I am almost done of it."

Yoko smiled and placed his hand on the temple of her head moving some of her hair aside and he leaned down to kiss her. When he broke he smiled, "Well I guess you can read it but lets look in on our daughter shall we?" he asked looking at her and she smiled with a nod.

The following days Nakada did nothing but stick her nose in books learning things at alarming rates and pretty soon she was ahead of all of the Signs in knowledge but she never found out how to turn back the clock. Many times she had almost given up and lost her immortality but when she did Yoko would be there to give her knew hope. This was one of the times. She had almost read the library dry of all of it's books and right now she was in Demon World going through a stack of books and she was sitting by Yoko's grave.

A tear came to her eyes as she continued to read and Yoko wiped it away. She looked up and he smiled as he sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her holding her close, "Why are you crying?" he asked laying his head on hers.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him, "Yoko I am trying I really am but I can't find anything," Yoko hushed Nakada and held her close.

"I know I'm watching you but we have to think of something else," she looked at him and he looked to be thinking, "You always said that the simplest things make the biggest of differences. You also say that the best thing is always last so…what book or strategy would you think would be the last thing you would think up and the simplest?"

Nakada thought for a second and looked as she looked at him and then she stood up and summoned up a World Mirror that seemed to be in an ocean or some kind of body of water. She took a deep breath and went in and he followed, "Hiei and Caralama had found a Sign Memorial around here maybe it can tell us something that the books I've been reading can't." Nakada said as she turned into her mermaid from and went to the memorial. When they were there Nakada's eyes went wide when she saw all of the pictures. She waved her hand and they all looked new again as she looked then over. Yoko explored the cave a little while Nakada looked at the pictures.

After a while Nakada smiled, "YOKO!" she yelled and he appeared and she pointed to a picture that looked like a person being enveloped by a light.

"What does it mean?" he asked confused.

"If I am correct then this is a Sign or someone with Sign powers. This person here," she said pointing to a body that was lying down, "Must be the persons loved one."

"Could that mean that the person enveloped by light is trying to turn back time?" Yoko asked looking at the painting.

Nakada nodded, "Yes that could be it but if I'm right then I am going to have to do something."

Yoko looked at her, "What are you going to do?"

She looked at him and sighed, "I am going to half to relive your death. I read it somewhere in a book that this has happened but I never finished it and I can't remember what it was called. But if I am right then I don't get to chose when the clock stops turning backwards. Some people will also remember but I don't know who."

Yoko looked at Nakada, "As long as we end up together and both of us alive in the end. But I don't want you to see my death again." Yoko stroked Nakada's face and she smiled.

"Don't worry about me."

"I do worry because you seemed almost dead to the world when it happened," he said still stroking her face.

"And if Talia hadn't interrupted me I would have been able to turn back time and not have to know how to do it. But I guess with all the knew things I learnt it is a good thing."

Nakada looked down and Yoko tilted her head up, "What's the matter Nakada?" he asked looking into her eyes.

She looked at him and he held him tightly, "Yoko while I was reading I learned that I could have stopped you from dying. My tears have healing powers that would have saved your life or I could have kissed you giving you some of my energy or both healing you even better."

Yoko held Nakada close pressing her head to his shoulder letting her cry, "Hush it's all right don't cry…Nakada look at me for a second." She pulled away from him for a second and looked at him, "My death might have been horrible but it was also a good thing. Because now you can turn back time and there could be a chance that Caralama can be yours and my child coming from you and not April. You wouldn't have to hide the fact in the first place that you are her mother and not April's and many other good things can happen because of what happened."

Nakada looked up at him with a smile, "You always seem to bring a smile to my face even in the gloomiest of times."

Yoko smiled, "I try my best," and he cupped her face, "Now why don't we try and start turning back the clock?" Nakada smiled and nodded.

Back in Demon World

Everyone was in the living room everyone but Nakada. They had all heard that Nakada could turn back time now so they were just waiting until she had gone over Yoko's death again. Caralama held on tightly Hiei and he did the same thing, "I might not be born," she said and everyone looked at her. She looked down, "I don't know if it is a good thing or a bad thing. I might not have to live with the nightmares Alfred gave me for nine years because of the Dark Signs."

"And there might be less pain as well," Sierra said and everyone nodded.

Jennah looked down and looked at Kuronue, "Don't worry we can always try again," he smiled as he caressed her face, "I know we will find each other again and have them as well," he wrapped his arms around her and placed his hand on her stomach as she leaned against him.

Everyone looked at the couple and Jennah sighed, "I'm pregnant with twin boys," she said answering their questioned faces.

Everyone nodded and smiled, "I have no doubt that you will find each other again," April said looking at them, "I also don't doubt that you have your sons as well but you will both have to wait a little longer."

Everyone heard Nakada's cry from her bedroom and everything began to change and seem to melt away. And then there was darkness.

* * *

Me: Well that pretty much well ends this story but I don't know if I should even bother writing another since I don't know if people are reading my stories or not.

Kuwabara: Hey don't give up yet.

Me: Why?

Yoko: Because I want to see if Nakada and I get back together. grins

Me: Well he way I'm thinking it is that there will be many stories after this one.

Hiei walks over to Nekeana and whispers.

Me: Hiei I never thought you would do that! smiles well it just depends on the people who read my stories. Because what is the point of writing stories that no one is going to read.

Hiei takes katana out and points it at readers: You had better review to get her to continue the story or I will hunt you down.

Everyone sweat drops.

Me: Thanks Hiei _I think_ even if it is a flame I will accept it but please I need to know if anyone is reading my stories. Just one person will make me happy. See ya until next time.

Hiei still pointing his katana out at readers: You heard me.

Everyone goes.


End file.
